The Other Waterbender
by JasminEclipse
Summary: Going back to the raid on the South Pole. We find out about Sokka and Katara's other sibling. What happened to her? Where is she now? Will their broken family ever be reunited? Zuko has to make a tough decision that will decide the fate of his happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Reaya&& Zuko

Just to let you guys know… Zuko had now just turned 17. Just to clear up some confusion. Reaya is pronounced like (Ray- ua) Anything in italics is either someone's thoughts or a flashback.

Reaya-South Water Tribe

I remember my childhood. It had been happy and care-free. My parents were kind and loving. I had a brother and a sister. My life was wonderful at the age of 9. I had no worries, but this terrible war that had been raging on for a hundred years. But back then I was vaguely aware of the war. That all changed, the day the Fire Nation raided by village.

My sister had dark skin and blue eyes; which were common among our people; and long brown hair that was tied into a braid down her back, and was a year younger than myself. My hair on the other hand was dark black and a single pink streak on each side of my face and that was most unusual; in any nation to be born with such a feature. My skin was paler than my sisters' and my eyes were green almost grey. They would change from time to time; which was not usual among the water tribe people. I knew I was unusual. It really didn't bother me, not then anyways. I liked the fact that I was different from other people in my tribe. Mother told me to be proud of who I was and I was. She also told me not to always let other know about how special I was and never tell them about the marks that covered my body. My lower back wash sprinkled in the strangest birthmarks. They were small dots that would sometimes shine like little star. At least that's what they reminded me of. Mother said that they were special freckles and that the Spirits had blessed me with them. I didn't quite understand what she was talking about back then. They were everywhere; on my back, my hip bones, the top of my feet, and shoulders. The ones on my feet, the inside of my arms, and the two beside my eyes were not always visible. They would fade and glow at times. All of them would glow though, when there was a full moon or when I was upset. I had no idea what that meant or if it meant anything at all. I was also told to keep my birthmarks a secret from outsiders as well as some of our tribes' people.

My sister and I were close, being as we were so close in age, and she and I were the only two benders in our whole tribe. I think that too made the connection between us even stronger. We would try to practice bending together sometimes and make a game of whoever could hold water up for the longest. It was all in good fun.

One morning father and my brother had woken, at sunrise to load to boat, and go fishing. And mother had stayed inside to tidy things up and start making dinner. So she sent my sister and me out to play. That day we had gather up some of the other children in our tribe and brought them along with us to play. I remember we had hid in the snow and played freeze tag.

My friend Nichalias (Nick-ah-l-i-us) had come along with us that day because his father had taken is younger brother Dastan to one of the frozen ponds to teach him to ice fish. Nichalias was my best friend. He was 10 and I was 9 and we were almost as inseparable as my sister and I were. We would always get in and out of so much trouble together. He had looked like any other water tribe boy but he wasn't, not really. One day my brother had fallen in the icy cold water and I couldn't get him out. I thought that he would freeze to death and drown. But Nich had shown up and lifted him out of the water. I had no idea how he did it, at first, but then I figured it out. Nich was an air bender. I couldn't believe it. I thought like the rest of the world, that air benders no longer existed. But here he was air bending. That night when I asked my mother about Nich she explained to me how Nich came to be with us. He parents were decedents of the air nomads, that the fire nation thought they had wiped out. His grandparents had managed to escape the raids and moved into a small Earth Kingdom town. They kept their bending a secret and lived there with their children. Only one other person knew about whom they really were, a woman from the earth kingdom town. She kept their secret and often led fire nation soldiers astray when they came asking about any surviving air benders. They kept the secret hidden well for a long time, up to his grandparents passing. But somehow the fire nation soldiers heard of these surviving air benders and killed Nich's parents. He was only an infant at the time and was staying with the Earth kingdom woman that day. She heard a commotion coming from the air benders home and saw the fire nation soldiers. She knew Nich's parents had been killed and got on the next boat out of the Earth Kingdom. She was a good friend of his parents and made a promise to herself to hide the child and make sure he was kept safe. She made her way south and eventually came to the Southern Water Tribe. There she found a young water tribe couple and explained to them who she was, who the child was, and what had happened. They were amazed and she asked them to take the child in as their own. They promised to the woman to keep the child safe and love him as their own. They took Nich in under their roof and everyone in the water tribe acknowledged him as the son of the young couple. They dressed him in water tribe clothing and he looked just like any other water tribe child would. No outsider would ever know the difference.

After my mother told me this story I was sworn to secrecy. I wanted to protect my friends just as much as everyone else did. I never told a soul.

But that day while we were out playing, for some reason I was anxious to get home. Nich was going to walk my back to the village but I assured him that I would make it back just fine. He of course said that said that I was stubborn and not to come crying to him if I got eaten by a polar-bear. But I knew that he was only kidding, and plus everyone knew that there was no such thing as a polar bear. So I made my way home crunching through the thick snow. I was almost home when I noticed what I thought was black snow fall from the sky. I scooped up some of the stuff that had fallen to the ground and rubbed it in my hands. It stained my glove-clad hands. It was ash; like what came from our fire pit. I began to worry more. I had never seen or heard of ash falling from the sky. I ran the rest of the way to my village but stopped when I saw a huge, metal ships docked at our port. There were fire nation soldiers everywhere. I ran and hid behind a large bank of snow. I rounded the back of our village and found our hut. I saw a man in a fire nation uniform enter our tent. _Mom was in there! _I ran to our hut, making sure no one saw me. My mother faced me from the other side of the room and I stared into the back of the soldier. I saw my mom's eyes flash with fear and I hid myself, before the man noticed my presence. I watched and listened to the two of them. The man questioned her about there being water benders in our tribe. She told him there were none. He frowned and then struck her on the cheek. I covered my mouth to suppress the gasp that came from my lips. She stood her ground against him and he told her he knew there were benders here. She said nothing.

The man said they would either leave with the benders or wipe out the entire village to rid of them. I watched as her eyes widened. Just then I saw my sister appear in the door way. I caught her eye before the man saw her, and motioned for her to leave. She needed to hide. When she left I felt my body easy slightly. Then I turned my attention back to my mother and the man. His voice was low now and I couldn't make out what he was saying. Then I heard a blast from the room mother was in. I rush from my hiding place and found my mother lying on the floor. She pushed herself up off the floor and charged at the man. He blasted more fire at her and she dodged most of it, but not all of it. Fire had began to burn thought one of the sleeves of her parka. She quickly put it out and turned back to the man. He charged at her and grasped her by the throat. Then I came out of my silence and yelled for him to stop. He turned his head to look at me and I ran at him. I hit and clawed at him but to no avail. He didn't even seem to be phased. He looked down at me and laughed and I didn't like it one bit. I kicked him in the shin. It hurt my foot but I didn't let him see that. He pushed me off to the side and I fell down hard. My mother tried to go to me but the man tightened his grip around her neck. He looked at me then to my mother. I was so angry that I didn't notice I was making the water in jars around us shake. He smiled and I felt my stomach turn. "This must be one of the benders. She has to be; to have enough courage to face me on her own. And look…" He turned his face to one of the open jars mother had left open while cooking. Then I realized what I'd done. He had come here for water benders and he had found one of them.

He turned loose his grip on my mother and came after me. My mother stumbled back and shouted. "She is not the one you want… I am. I am a Water bender. I am the only water bender in this village." The soldier turned on his heel and stared at my mom. Then he spoke. "What about the other?"

"There are no other benders here."

"Well you see, in my reports, I was informed that there ARE two Water Benders in this village."

"There was… but the other died years ago." What was she doing? Why was she lying? He was silent for a minute. I watched him. I got up and tried to inch my way to my mother. That's when he grabbed me. He held me by the hood of my parka and pulled me to him. I struggled again him and tried to wiggle myself free. He spoke again, "I do not think you are that last water bender in this village. I think that you were, but then you had this little thing here" he said, holding me up as to show off a trophy. I searched my mother's face to find some ray of hope in her eyes but there was none. She shook her head. "Woman, you did not honestly think I hadn't noticed her a moment ago. How stupid do you think I am?" He dropped me on the opposite side of my mother and stared at us.

He turned his attention back to my mother and sneered. She reached out to me, to take my hand, but the soldier warned her not to. "Now that I have found you I must carry out my orders." I felt my heart beating in my chest. What orders? All I saw was the man raise his fist and blur of fire in the air. I heard a blood curling scream that I thought was mine, but it was my mothers. I screamed when I realized what had just happened and I stared at the charred body on the floor. I dropped to my knees at my mother's side and let the tears fall. My face was hot and I couldn't breathe. I let out wrenched sobs and shook violently. My mother had just been murdered in front of me. The man then grabbed my hood again and yanked me back by my hair and I yelped.

I saw him raise his fist and closed my eyes to await the fatal blow. I would join mother soon. But no blow came. I opened my eyes and found the soldier staring down at me. I stood still; afraid that if I moved he would strike. He brought his face closer to mine and stared at me. "What are these things on your face?" I didn't answer at first because I wasn't sure that I could. He shook me and waited for a answer.

"Don't play dumb. These glowing marks on your face, what are they?"

"Thh-they are jus-just birthmarks." He glared and waited for a better answer. "The sp-spirits gave th-them to me. Let me go and I fell to the floor. He looked as if he were contemplating something with himself and turned back to me. He grabbed me by the arm and jerked me up off the ground. He pulled me out of the hut and was making his way to the dock. I fought against his grip and looked around. The Fire Nation soldiers held back the few who tried to come to my aid; Nichalias one of them. I pulled harder to get my wrist free of the hot hand that held it. I stopped walking and the man simply lifted me into on arm and carried me onto one of the ships. I lashed out at him and he did nothing. The soldiers left their posts and loaded onto the ships. The last thing I saw before the door of the ship closed, was Nich running toward us, and then the door closed.

* * *

><p>Well here it the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please let me know. Reviews would be nice.:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys I hoped you liked the first chapter. Send some more reviews my way. I'd love some more.

* * *

><p>8 years later…<p>

I informed the captain to pull into the nearest port available. I then made my way to the deck of the ship. I walked to the railing and breathed in the salty air. The wind wiped at my face and hair. I looked out across the open horizon. There was nothing but endless sea. The only constant and ever present thing in my life for the past three and a half years. Besides my uncle_. I don't know why he has stayed with me for so long. You think he would tire of this constant traveling, and want to return home, to the Fire Nation, and enjoy his retirement. _

"Prince Zuko."

"Yes uncle."

"What are you doing Prince Zuko?"

"Thinking."

"Ah. That is good… I came to tell you that we will be docking soon. The captain has found the nearest port."

"And what would that be?"

"Well Prince Zuko, I don't think you are going to like it."

"Uncle, you've taught me that in order to be a great leader, you must keep a level head and take the good news with the bad. Now I'm sure whatever it is I can handle it."

"Alright then, the only port we could find close by is one that Zhao and his men are occupying." I felt a surge of irritation flow thorough my body.

"WHAT!"

"Now Prince Zuko…"

"ARE YOU SURE THAT IS THE ONLY PORT!"

"Yes. We have checked the maps several times and it is the only one nearby."

I turned away from my uncle and stormed to my room, to meditate. I hated Zhao and now we were heading into his port. Uncle knew that he and I did not see eye-to-eye. I hated him. Zhao was one of the only people that stood in my way of capturing the Avatar. _This is just what I need. Another chance for Zhao to antagonize me about the Avatar and he'll want to know what information I have about the Avatars whereabouts. _

When we pulled into the port I felt the ship shudder as it came to a stop. I dressed in uniform and made my way to the hull. Uncle was already waiting for me. As we walked down the ramp we were greeted by Zhao. I felt myself frown and made myself stand tall. I was not afraid of Zhao and I was going to let it show.

That night Zhao extended an invitation to us to stay in his own home there on that particular island. I urged uncle to reject the offer but he was stubborn and refused. He said it would be rude to not accept the Generals offer. _No wait. I almost forgot he had been promoted to Admiral. What was my father thinking, putting that man in such a high ranking position?_ We arrived at the Admirals, and attended dinner. When the meal was over, he called to one of his servants and whispered in his ear. Then spoke aloud, "well gentlemen, I have a special after-dinner-show prepared for you."

I saw uncle perk up at the news of this. "Oh really, it would happen to be a musical would it?"

"No General Iroh. It is much more…" he paused searching for more the right word. "lively than a musical." He went on babbling about something I paid no attention too at all. "Then a few years ago I came across a General who had gotten into the most curious trade and he had come across a very rare species, and I just so happened to acquired it from him." he said with a smirk. I had to keep myself from cringing at his words. Zhao in my opinion was not a very honorable man and there could be no telling what he had "acquired".

We turned down a hallway, and came to a dim lit room, with a large glass window on the wall. We were seated in front of the glass and the attendants left the room. I stared into the room on the other side of the glass. There was a small stage and that was it. I relaxed when I assumed we were just watching a short play or musical. Then a small woman came into the room carrying a bottle of wine and glasses. Zhao took the bottle and filled the glasses. I sipped at mine. I was in no mood for wine and defiantly not from Zhao. _He might have poisoned it or something. _

After the woman left music began to play from the room in the glass window. Drums and tambourines played and girls flitted into the room. They danced around us in a swarm. I didn't like this. It felt like a tavern. I watched as uncle's hope of a musical faded away and saw a unhappy expression form across his face. I watched Zhao. He on the other hand seemed to be enjoying his self. I then knew what trade he was referring to earlier. _He was buying women. _He frowned even harder. I kept my temper under control and waited for the women to leave the room. They had all gone, but one. She was seated in Zhao's lap whispering into his ear. Then uncle spoke, "I think Prince Zuko and I will retire for the night."

"Wait Iroh, there is one other thing I would like you to see, you have yet to see my exotic specimen."

Uncle sat back down in his seat, clearly unhappy, and waited. Zhao mumbled something to the girl in his lap and she quickly got up and left. Then I returned my attention back to the glass window. A door opened and a dark haired girl sashayed into the room. Her hair was black and she had pale skin. Two guards entered as well and stood at the door. She girl turned to them and glared, and stayed right where she was.

"Here she is gentlemen. Isn't she something?" Neither uncle nor I spoke. She was beautiful. Her wavy black hair was pulled back on the sides, fell down past her shoulders, and stopped about mid way down her back. She wore a white top that didn't cover her stomach. And what might once have been a skirt, but the sides were missing, and revealed everything from her calf to the top of her thighs. Zhao stood and walked over to the window. He motioned for the girl to come closer but she didn't budge. He laughed "She is a very stubborn creature." He tapped the glass and the guards moved toward the girl. She backed away from them and came closer to the glass. She was even prettier up close. Now that she was closer I could see pink streaks in her hair but just barely. Zhao spoke again, "What nation would you think she is from?"

Again neither uncle nor I spoke. "You would think with that complexion and dark hair she is from the fire nation or perhaps the water tribes." I raised an eye brow. "But-no-she is not. She is stubborn like the people of the Earth Kingdom. And of course she is no air bender; being as we eliminated them from the gene pool." He let out a small laugh and tapped the glass again, and the guards moved toward the girl once more. She stood her ground and knocked their hands away when they reached for her. She spun away from them and kneed one of them in the stomach. He fell to the floor and wobbled getting up to help the other guard who had the girl backed into a corner. She hissed at him and charged.

She knocked him over and ran for the door. She pulled at the door but it was locked. She didn't look surprised. The other guard grabbed her from behind and she threw her weight around, jerking every which way. The guard managed to hold onto her waist while the other tied her wrists behind her back. She fought them still by kicking as she was pulled to the glass window. She caught one of the guards in the mouth with her foot and continued struggling. The battered guards got her to the window and held her still. Zhao then motioned for us to follow him. He walked to the door at the end of the wall and went in to other room. The girl's eyes widened when she saw the three of us enter. She lunged at Zhao when he came close but the guards held her back. Zhao seemed to find the whole thing amusing. He reached out to touch her face and she bit at his hand. Zhao shook his head and rubbed his chin. He spun around and smacked her in the face. "Zhao!" uncle hollered. "There is no need to…"

"This is how you must deal with her Iroh, or else she doesn't get it, and goes back to her barbarian Water Tribes ways." Uncle opened his mouth to speak again, "Still, that is no way to treat a young lady." The girl lifted her face a little to look at uncle.

The guards still held her in place, Zhao took hold of her, and she spit in his face. "You! What do you think I am? I'm not a freaking animal you can bring out and show off to your friends. And if you ever hit me again I swear I WILL kill you." She half yelled. Zhao spun her around, grabbing one of her wrists and a handful of hair. He pulled her head back and she yelled out. Her nostrils flared and she breathed hard. "Now, you are going to behave while we have guests." he said forcefully. She tried to jerk her head away but couldn't.

Zhao made her walk forward and stand in front of us. "Such fire; She may not be a Fire bender but she is as fierce as any" he said, with his mouth grazing her right ear. The girl flinched and let out an angry, muffled sigh. I could tell from the look in her eyes, that she took pride in the fact, that she made things hard for Zhao, and she obviously didn't like him touching her. "And you see these marks here." he said, eyeing her shoulder, "they are the strangest things. On some occasions they glow or light up." Uncle had an uncertain look on his face and seemed to be contemplating something. Zhao slightly released his grip on the girl's hair and her head relaxed forward. He leaned his head forward and whispered in her ear, "Now you be a good girl and don't do anything rash." The girl cut her eyes to him, and replied, "And if I don't? What are you going to do, hit me again?" Zhao growled, and shoved her aside. She hit the floor hard. I watched as she glared at his back, from the floor, as he turned to go. Uncle and I followed behind Zhao to leave. She pulled her legs through her arms, pulled the ropes off, and threw them to the floor. She got up and ran at Zhao. He turned and just barely dodged her. She hit the wall and eyed the door; then slammed it shut. She turned her attention back to Zhao and lunged at him once again. The guards stepped in front of her and took a defensive stance. She raced at the first and knocked him to the ground. He fell to the floor; out cold. The second guard hesitated moving toward her till Zhao shouted at him. She stepped over the unconscious guard on the floor and approached the second. He swung at her and she moved out of the way. She twisted past his arms and hit him in the back of the neck.

She bent over and picked up a knife from one of the guards belts. Zhao for a moment looked frightened. She now walked toward Zhao; still carrying the knife, with a murderous look in her eyes. "Zhao you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment." She had a murderous look in her eyes, "now you are the one who will get scream."

Zhao stepped forward and spoke, "Come now Raeya. After all we have been through…"

"Don't you dare try to sweet talk me!"

"Be reasonable. You don't want to do this.

"You have no idea just how BADLY I want to."

"Well it would be a shame if you were unsuccessful, again..." The girl growled in response. "PUT DOWN THE KNIFE." He hollered.

"NO!"

"This is your last chance. You put the knife down now and I won't have to hurt you like last time" he tried to say in a low voice, to where only they could hear.

"That is a lie and you know it!" Zhao didn't respond but simply stood where he was and waited. She didn't answer either, and weighed her options. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the handle of the knife, and her other fist shook. She looked him dead in the eye. I could almost see the anger radiating off of her and the marks on her body all glowed. Uncle and I watched the tension between the two grow stronger. The girl shook her head and started forward again.

"The only way you are getting me to give you this knife is if, it is run through your heart, or pried from my dead hands." She lunged at Zhao and missed. He struck her arm and the knife fell from her hand. She tackled him in the stomach, Zhao grunted, and they both fell to the floor. They thrashed around on the floor and Zhao pinned her down. She struggled under him. Her head made contact with his and he was momentarily stupefied. She pushed him off of her and scrambled towards the knife. He caught her ankle and pulled her back. She kicked at him and tried to get away. She struck him in the jaw and this time managed to get the knife. Uncle now was trying to reason with her but she was not listening.

The struggle lasted for what seemed like forever. She was her attacks were fierce, swift, and quick. She now once again hand the blade in her hand. She rounded Zhao and this time he lunged at her. He was quick but not as quick as she was. He missed her and tripped. She laughed and attacked again. She was panting but kept going. "YOU WOULD MAKE THINGS SO MUCH EASIER, IF YOU WOULD JUST LAY DOWN LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE, AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

Zhao laughed wickedly. She threw the knife at him; just barely missing his face by an inch. I then stepped in to try and intervene. I put my hands up as in surrender and tried to calm her. "Hey, just calm down for a second…"

She glared at me then laughed. "Are you really trying to reason with me; A Fire bender. HA! You all are a murderous breed. Why should I spare his life? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't… but maybe if you calm down for a minute we can talk about it."

"NO! IM TIRED OF TALKING. It's impossible to reason with you people!"

"No. It's not. My uncle is quite good at it." Uncle gave me a look that said, "Why are you bringing me into this?" She looked at me searching my face and Zhao took that as opportune moment to strike. He lunged at her. She hit the floor; Zhao sat on top of her, and slammed her wrists to the floor. She let out a small squeal. The once unconscious guards were now awake and came to Zhao's aid. They helped Zhao roll her onto her stomach and tied her hands behind her back. She still fought against them. Zhao pulled her off the floor by her hair; she let out cry. Zhao slammed her into the wall and held her by the throat. He pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen from his top-knot. He looked at her, his face just inches from hers, and spoke. "Now didn't I tell you to behave?"

She spit in his face and then she cried out. The smell of something burning filled the air. A scream erupted from the girl's mouth and she squirmed to get free of Zhao's grip on her hands. Uncle came forward and pulled Zhao away from the girl. She fell to the floor whimpering and trying to sooth her burnt flesh. Zhao put on a refined face and turned back to uncle and I.

"Now gentlemen I think we have had enough excitement for one night." Uncle opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it, and nodded in agreement. Zhao turned back to the girl and hissed in her ear, "We will… discuss this later tonight." _I don't like that sound of that. He's probably going to beat the crap out of her once we go to be for the night._

"Prince Zuko, are you coming?"

"Yes Uncle" I replied and walked out the door. Zhao excused himself and we were showed to our rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on my bed unable to sleep. I was worried about that girl. _I don't know why. But I can't help but to worry about her._ I'm was sure at that very moment she and Zhao were "discussing" her outburst from tonight. If she was like that when he had guests; there was no telling what she was like when no one was present. The same goes for Zhao as well. _When no one is around, Zhao probably does horrid things to the poor girl. He treated her like a show animal; showing her off to everyone, and treating her badly in front of them as well. _I flung the covers off, got out of bed, and went to Uncle's room. I knocked and was greeted by a worried looking Iroh. "Prince Zuko. What are you doing awake at this hour?"

I walked into his room and spotted two chairs and small table. I rubbed my tired eyes and plopped down in one of the chairs. "I can't sleep uncle."

"Nor can I." I looked over at Uncle. He looked just as tired as I was. He spoke again with worry in his voice. "I think we are both troubled by the same thing; the girl." I nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid that Zhao may be doing something terrible to that poor girl, not that he probably hasn't already" he said. I sighed in agreement.

"What are we going to do Uncle?"

"I think, in the morning, I am going to have a word with Zhao." I raised my eye brow; being as I only had one; since the other had been burned off years ago.

"How is that going to help anything uncle? You speaking with him may make matters worse." He stood up and walked around the room for a minute or two. "I know!"

"Yes Uncle?"

"I will tell him that we would like to buy the girl from him."

"What? You can't be serious."

"Well, the way I see it. That is the only solution."

"I don't think he will give her up so easily. He may not treat her well but he sees her as a trophy, and an expensive one at that."

"That is true… but money is no object for us. I can only try to assure him that she is bad for his health and will end up murdering him in his sleep." I nodded, again, and leaned back in the chair. Then he started again, "I have never seen such rage in a person's eyes before. She would have killed him."

"I'm sure she has her reasons… I shouldn't have distracted her. She could have ridded me of Zhao forever."

"Prince Zuko!"

"Uncle, you know of my distaste for Zhao, but I wouldn't have let her kill him." _Although someone NEEDS too, and she surly would have. With Zhao out of the picture I wouldn't have to worry about him capturing the Avatar before I did._

"Well it's decided then. I will go and talk with Zhao in the morning."

"Fine."

"Until then Prince Zuko, go, and get some rest."

I left Uncles room and headed back towards my room. I was almost to my room when I heard a muffled yell. It had come from the hallway to my right. I heard it again but only this time louder, and decided to see what, or who it was coming from. I had an idea in my mind of what it might be. _The girl. _I turned down the hallway and heard a door opening. I quickly pulled open the closest door and hide inside. I left if slightly cracked so I could see out. Zhao exited through a door. His armor was missing and his shirt was slightly rumpled and torn a little. When he walked by I saw there was blood on his hands. I waited till he had gone back to the main hall and turned a corner. I left my hiding spot and went to the door of the room he left. There were no guards and the door was left unlocked; _surprising. _I pushed on the door and it opened._ I don't like the fact that the door is not locked. That means the person inside has no way at all of reaching the door, or is incapable of being able to make it to the door._

When I looked inside I had to hold back a gasp. The room was turned upside down. A table, and chairs were knocked over, and clothes were strung on the floor. I looked to the bed that was in the corner of the room. A beaten and bloodied body lay on the bed. I rushed to the side of the bed and turned the body over. I brushed back the hair that cover the face of the girl, and felt for a pulse. _There it is. _I looked at the girls face. She had a busted lip and a cut across her cheek. The rest of her body was in about the same shape as her face. I untied her wrists; that were tied to the bed frame. They bled and looked raw, and not just from where Zhao had burned them earlier. I looked around the room for anything to tend the wounds. On the floor I found a small bowl and a pitcher with a little bit of water left inside; it was one of the few remaining things left unbroken in the room. I took one on the blankets on the floor that had been ripped from the bed and tore it into strips. I took another and covered the lower half of the girls body with it. Her body was bare besides her wrappings; even though they were seemingly useless at this point. I took one of the cloths I ripped and dipped it in the bowl of water I poured. I pressed it to the girl's forehead and wiped away the blood from her face. She stirred a little when I pressed the wet cloth to her neck. It was a little bruised from where Zhao had held her again the wall.

I paused; afraid that she might be waking up. Her eyelids rose slightly and opened. I kept tending to her wounds; hoping that she would see I was friendly, and not try to kill me. She realized who I was and tried to pull away from me; wincing as she did so. She stopped when her back bumped against the wall. She gasped and slumped down slowly; panting heavily. Her labored breathing told me that she was in pain.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to clean a few of those cuts." I tried to reassure her. She didn't believe me for a second. Her eyes locked with mine and she watched every move I made. I leaned over, to hand her a damp cloth, and she stared at my hand. "Take it" I said. I set it down beside her and she picked it up; raising it to her busted lip. I watched her. Her face looked tired and sad. Then I saw one of the spots Zhao had spoken of before. It was almost unnoticeable. It was a small white, shining, dot on the side of her face, at the end of her brow. I looked down at her shoulder and there were more of the glowing marks. She saw me looking them and frowned. "Why are you here?"

I was taken aback by the abruptness of her question. "Well I heard voices from down the hall and…" but she didn't let me finish speaking.

"And came to watch Zhao and me go at it again."

"No. I just heard voices"

"Voices. More like screams you mean." I nodded. "Well I'm sorry to inform you that you missed the show. Come back tomorrow morning. I'm sure he'll have me whipped again, for the little incident I caused."

I was shocked to hear her say such a thing. "He whips you?"

She jeered at me, "yes he does; Hence the repetition of the word AGAIN." _That Bastard. I can't believe him. True she tried to kill him tonight but still…whipping her. It was so medieval. _I stood and walked to the door. "I don't think that's going to happen. Perhaps your luck will be better tomorrow" I said. She gave me a strange look and I left the room. _Uncle was defiantly going to talk with Zhao in the morning. I would even speak with him if I had to._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been so long since updating. Schools been crazy and I havent had a lot of reviews to keep me going. Except from one person. Anyways. I'll update as much as possible so please be patient.:)

* * *

><p>I hardly slept at all that night, after I left the girls room. First thing I did when I woke, was go straight to uncle's room, and inform him of what had happened last night.<p>

When I finished Uncle sat in his chair looking appalled. He rose from his chair and dressed. "I'll be back nephew. I have to have a word with Zhao before he does anything more to the girl."

I watched him storm out the room and disappear down the hallway. I went into the courtyard and waited for uncle to appear. While walking around I noticed two poles stuck in the middle of the yard. I wondered what purpose they had for being there. Then my thoughts went back to what the girl had said about whippings. _So he did it here, in his own home. He doesn't want his men to know what goes on in his personal life, except for the ones who witness it for first hand. _I remembered that, so if we had any problems with Zhao not wanting to give the girl up, I had something to influence his decision.

Just then Uncle strolled into the yard. "Ah Prince Zuko, I have been looking for you."

"How did it go uncle?"

"Well he was reluctant…" I felt a surge of irritation go through me. "But he has decided to give us the girl; as a sort of peace offering between the two of you." I almost choked on the last words he said. "Zhao-wants to make peace-with me. I don't know whether to be insulted or not. He thinks he can give me a slave girl and that will solve things. If he thinks for one minute that I'm going to hold off on my search of the Avatar, he has another thing coming."

"Now, Prince Zuko, calm yourself. I don't know what his real intensions are but be happy. We have just saved this girl from a life of servitude and suffering, and probably an early and painful death."

"Yes Uncle. You are right."

"I know I am. Now come let us go and gather the rest of our things and head back to the ship." I walked back to my room feeling better about the given situation.

It was early in the afternoon when we returned to the ship. Zhao had promised to send the girl and whatever belongings she had to the ship when everything was loaded. I wasn't too keen on the idea because I was sure he would try to harm her while we were away. _Why I care, I don't know._

She arrived a few hours later when we were finished loading the supplies. Her face didn't look swollen as it had last night but it didn't look happy either. I noticed a limp in her right leg as she walked across the platform. Closer, I could see that some of her cuts looked better, but not by much. Zhao must have covered them with something, so they wouldn't stand out as much. He had made sure no one could see all the bruises that covered her body. She wore long, loose pants, and a shirt that covered the upper parts of her arms. Four men walked her onto the ship, one carrying a small chest; which I presumed carried her belongings; one of them asked, "Where would you like us to put her sir?"The girl looked off to the side as he spoke. Her hands were once again bound and her hands looked raw. I was sure her wrists had to be hurting. Since they were already burnt, and constantly having her hands tied had to irritate the burns.

Uncle came to greet our new guest and dismissed the men. "We won't need any assistance gentlemen. We can handle it from here." and the men disembarked the ship. Only uncle, the girl, and I remained. Uncle walked over to where the girl stood and introduced himself. "I am Iroh and I this is my nephew, Prince Zuko." The girl did nothing but stare blankly at us. "Oh how rude of me. Here let us get these ropes off" he said; looking down at her still tied hands. "There won't be any need for those." Again she stared at uncle looking at him as if he were crazy. He reached to untie the girls' hands and she tensed. Uncle looked sadly at her, "My dear girl, you have no reason to fear us. We are not going to harm you."

She hesitantly let uncle untie her hands, and he gasped at her burnt wrists. "Come with me and we shall have the healer look at them, alright. How about it… Oh dear, I don't believe I know your name" he said trying to be friendly.

"Raeya."

"Oh that's a lovely name. Raeya if you would come with me; we shall go and pay the healer a visit. He'll have those well again in no time." He showed her below deck to where the healer was and he motioned for me to follow. I called for one of the men to have her things put in my room. Uncle and I hadn't thought far enough ahead to discuss where she would be sleeping. _Oh well. This will be fine for now. We will find somewhere to put her later._

I headed to the infirmary and found uncle. He stood to the side of Hirashu; our medical officer. Uncle sat solemnly and watched as Hirashu inspect the girl's injuries. She looked tense again and ready to bolt. When Hirashu finished applying aloe to her burnt wrists, he wrapped them up, and told her to come back tomorrow, for fresh bandages. She stood and placed all her weight on her left leg. Hirashu noticed this as well. "Wait" he called. "Is there something wrong with your leg?" The expression on her face looked shocked. "How? How did you know?"

"You are putting your entire wait on your other leg. And you have a limp when you walk. It's almost un-noticeable, but I'm very good at my job, and would have noticed it sooner or later."

"It's fine."

"Well I would like to have a look if you don't mind."

"Its fine" she said, trying to leave the room. Uncle stopped her and wheeled her back into the room. "Let Hirashu have a look. You are our guest here and we are obliged to care for you" uncle said. She tilted her head and complied with Uncles request. She rolled up one of the legs of her pants and HIrushu inspected it. He rotated her foot and found nothing wrong there. He examined her leg and found nothing visibly wrong. Raeya got up to leave again and he motioned for her to stay put. "I think I need to speak with her alone for a moment. If you don't mind" he said to Uncle and I. He and I exited the room and waited. The moments passed and I decided I wasn't needed here. _I don't even know what I doing down here. _I turned to go when Uncle stopped me. "Prince Zuko, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Uncle."

"And where is it you are going."

"I don't know. Somewhere else than here, I don't know if you have forgotten, but I have a ship to run, and…" Then a scream came from the infirmary. Uncle and I rushed through the door. We found Raeya laying back on the infirmary bed and holding the upper part of her right thigh. Hirashu looked startled. Uncle and I looked to the girl lying on the cot. There was a massive purple bruise on the inside of her thigh. _I didn't know skin could turn that color._

Then Raeya spoke or more like screamed. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT! GAH! It still hurts!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry but I have to put this ointment on it."

"I told you to let me do that myself."

"I think I will. " He said handing her the ointment and sticking a finger in his ear; trying to pop it. She took the container from him and dabbed a little of it on the purple spot on her thigh. I looked away not wanting to stare. Uncle coughed uncomfortably. Hirashu patted him on the back and excused himself. I followed his lead and left the room. Uncle called to me but I kept walking.

I stayed above deck for the rest of the day. I went through map-after-map, and route-after-route. The last time we had spotted the Avatar he had been on Kyoshi Island and that had been almost two weeks ago. I gave up for the night, and went below deck, and headed to my room. I was almost there when uncle stopped me. "Prince Zuko! Wait I need to speak to you."

I left my hand fly to my forehead and fall down my face. "Yes Uncle. What is it?"

"Well, it's about your room." I turned to look at him. "What about my room uncle?"

"Well you see…"

"Oh spit it out uncle! I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"Alright. There was no other space for the young lady to stay. Your room and mine are the only two that lock and she seemed more comfortable in a room with a lock. So I put her in your room. It is just for now. Until we can have one of the other rooms cleared out."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Prince Zuko calm down. You're going to wake the crew."

'You are telling me to be calm."

"Yes, just calm down." I took a deep breath and let it out. I rubbed my forehand

"Its fine uncle, we can work something out later. I am going to bed."

"Good night Prince Zuko, but please try to be sensitive. She has been through a lot in one day." _Like What?_ I waved him off, "Sensitive got it." I opened the heavy metal door to my room and shut it behind me, and turned the lock. I turned and found a sleeping girl in my bed. I crept to the other side of the room to undressed. I sat the armor in its usual spot; in a chair in the corner of the room. I went to the dresser at the side of the bed and pulled out a pair of loose pants to sleep in. I pulled my shirt over my head and slid the pants on and the sheets behind me stirred.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Don't forget to send me some reviews. I love those:)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys here's the next chapter. I'm sorry about the wait. I know, i know, I took forever. School has been crazy hectic. Between Spanish Oral Exams and studying for finals, I have not had any time at all to update. So with out anymore of my excuses. Here is the next chapter. (Yes. I know its a little short but hopefully in the next week or so I can work on some longer chapters.:)

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found a shirtless man in front of me. I scrambled out of the bed and away from him. "I knew it. I just knew it!" I yelled. 'I knew you people wouldn't be treating me like this unless you wanted something."<p>

"What are you talking about?" he said approaching me.

"You stay away from me! Don't come any closer!"

"I'm not going to touch you calm down."

"What do you think I am; stupid? Ha. No. Just stay over there" I said pointing to where he was at.

"I don't think you are stupid, but I do think you are acting crazy."

"You have no idea." He rounded the end of the bed. I dashed to the opposite of the room, away from him. "You just stay away from me." I felt my face heat up and the marks on my face start to glow. He looked at me staring. "How are you doing that?" he asked.

"Doing what?"

"Making those things on your face glow" he said nodding at my birthmarks.

"What do you care?"

"Alright never mind then." He turned back and crawled into bed. I stayed where I was. _I am not going to fall for their little charade again. But the old man had seemed so sincere and I had trusted him. I knew better than to trust Fire Benders. I shouldn't have been stupid and let my guard down. I know better than that._ I slumped to the floor and had to bite my lip to keep from whimpering. My leg hurt. It had all day. Zhao had got me good this time. After my outburst from yesterday Zhao had led his guests away and I was dragged back to my room; which was more like a prison ceil to me.

Zhao came minutes later. I threw a book at his head when he entered the room. It missed; _unfortunately._ He came at me with fire glowing in his fist. "You have disrespected me for the last time girl!" he roared.

I laughed in his face. "Did I strike a nerve Zhao?" I taunted him. He growled.

"I think I need to teach you some more manners." He came at me and I ran from him. The room he kept me in was small, so there wasn't really anywhere to run. I was terrified. _He scared me. _He caught me by the ankle and I fell to the floor. I hit him in the shoulder with my foot. It didn't seem to faze him. I had gotten him good and angry this time. He dragged me half way across the room and I pulled free. I ran to the small table that was left in the room and threw everything on it at him. When that ran out I picked up one of the chairs and chunked it at his head. He roared when it crashed into the wall.

He came at me and I tried to rush by him. He took hold of my arms and threw me at the wall. My head bounced against it and I dropped to the floor. I tried to push myself back up when he started towards me. He stepped hard on my leg and I screamed. It hurt. I clutched at my thigh as he took hold of my hair and pulled me up. He dragged me to the bed. I winced when he tied my burnt hands to the bed frame. I struggled underneath him and he slapped my face. "Hold still." I tried to fight him but my head hurt, my vision blurred, and I couldn't see straight. I felt hands tugging on my clothes and heard a dull thud as clothing hit the floor. I pressed my knees together; only for them to be pried apart. _No._ _Not again. _I wanted to cry but I wasn't going to let this monster see me do it. _Not this Fire Nation trash. _

I closed my eyes and sank deep into the depths of my mind. Images of my short childhood flashed in my mind. I didn't even notice when Zhao had finished with me and left the room. All I thought about was my past. I remembered the cold air of the South Pole that blew in from the ocean and the smell of the sea. I remembered the warm fires that we sat by and cooked on. Faces of loved ones flashed by. My Gran Gran. My father. My brother. My sister. And my mother. Her face brought back visions on love and warmth. I missed her. I missed all of them. We all had laughed together and had been so close. I wondered if they all still did the same things we had used to. Then another face came to mind. Nichalias. He was smiling like usual and laughing. I dreamed I was there, back in my village, with my family. We stayed outside all day and played in the snow. I went home and ate sea prunes with my family. Gran Gran told us stories of her younger days. Father told stories as well, that we all laughed at. It was warm and safe in our home. I felt the marks on my body and faces begin to glow. They did that whenever I was happy, or any other great amount of emotion played thought me. I felt something cool run down my neck. I turned to the people around me and they blurred like ripples in a pool. Everything swirled and lurched forward. I opened my eyes slowly so they could focus. When they did, I saw the boy from earlier, the one that had been with the old man. I felt my heart race and I backed away from him quickly. I was breathing hard and my whole body felt stiff. He looked at me, and then held out a hand, holding a wet cloth. When I didn't take it he dropped it in front of me. He looked at me and I realized I was glowing again. I tried to control my emotions and show no fear. _People like him fed on fear. They thrived on it._ He spoke to me and I answered with little enthusiasm. "Why are you here?"

"I heard voices."

_Voices I'm sure he heard voices alright. Screams more like._ "You mean screams."

"No just voices."

"So you came to see me and Zhao go at it again. I'm sorry to inform you that you missed the show. Come back tomorrow morning. I'm sure he'll have me whipped again, for the little incident I caused." I said with distaste in my mouth.

"He whips you?" he said trying to act like he was surprised.

"Yes he does; Hence the repetition of the word AGAIN" I said with sarcasm. He remained silent then got up and walked to the door. Then he spoke again. "I don't think that's going to happen. Perhaps your luck will be better tomorrow" he said and then closed the door behind him. I relaxed when the door closed. I finished wiping the rest of the blood off of my face and lay down. I rolled onto my side, the one that was least sore, and tried to relax. I let out a sigh and let the tears fall. No one had seen me cry since the day of my mother's death, and I was going to keep it that way. I sobbed into the sheets and fell asleep hours later.


	6. Chapter 6

I told you guys I would try and post soon. So here you go. I think this is probaly the longest chapter so far. I hope you like it.

And I would just like to say thank you to: Justadreamer15 & SeekerRiddler for leaving me some reviews. Thanks guys.

* * *

><p>I flashed back to reality and was still sitting on the floor. I stretched my hurt leg out and leaned my head back against the wall. I was still sore from mine and Zhao's little scuffle yesterday. But then a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you going to stay down there all night?" I didn't answer. The boy rose up out of bed and walked over to me. I sat back up and pressed myself to the wall. He stopped when he saw me do so. He looked tired and held up his hands "Just relax for a minute. Whatever it is your thinking you're wrong." I pushed away from the wall and crossed to the other side of the room, farther away from him. Hr turned and looked at me with a fixed expression. Then he spoke with a tired voice. "Look, I don't know what it is that you're afraid of, but I am not going to touch you. I'm tired and want to go to bed, and I can't; knowing you're laying on the floor."<p>

"I-AM-NOT- AFRAID-OF-YOU. And what do you care if I sleep on the floor?"

"Well for one it would make me a bad host and my uncle would never let me live if down. So please just come lay down" he pleaded. I studied his face and he did look serious.

"Fine, but if you touch me I will brake both of your hands and…"

"Alright I get it. Just please. I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

"Fine." He walked over to the bed and lay back down. I sat on the opposite side of him and laid back. I kept my breathing steady and didn't move. I looked over at him and he was asleep. His scared face looked peaceful and relaxed. I stayed awake for a while longer; afraid that I would fall asleep and awake with him on top of me. I looked back at him again and he was still sleeping. I rolled over to my un-bruised hip and fell asleep.

In the morning I woke with a start. I sat up in bed and looked around. The room was empty and I was alone. _Like usual._ I pulled my legs over the side of the bed, wincing as I did so, and stared down at the floor. I looked to the end of the bed, where my chest lay, and went to it. I eased on to the floor as best I could without straining my hurt thigh. I plopped down and opened the lid. All it contained were the clothes I had brought with me. I had only brought the ones that were somewhat decent. I left all of Zhao's revealing outfits behind. I tore or ripped most of the ones I left, just because I knew it would make Zhao a little angry. All except for one, only because I actually like it, and I had never worn it for Zhao. It was a black belly dancing top with a skirt to match. The bottom had silver coins attached to it and small, shiny, black beads. I wasn't racy like all the others Zhao had made me wear. The only time I'd ever get to wear it is if I went out dancing, but that probably wouldn't be happening anytime soon. I set it back down in the bottom of the chest and pulled out a pair of loose pants and a short sleeved shirt. I slid my clothes off and pulled on the fresh ones. I gathered up the clothes on the floor, folded them, and set them on the chest. Not a moment after I did this a knock came at the door. It startled me and I jumped. I went to the door and asked "Who's there?"

A cheery voice answered, "It is Iroh. Are you hungry?" I opened the door and he came bustling in. "I've brought you breakfast." He was smiling and placed a tray of food on the table by the wall. He sat himself on one of the pillows on the floor and turned his gaze back to me. "Aren't you hungry? You look half starved. Come eat something."

I was hungry. I walked over to him and sat down. He put a bowl of rice in front of me and some fruit. I had to do all I could not to scarf it down. I was starving. You would think I would have been used to it by know. _Zhao hardly ever gave me anything to eat. And this food was hot. _I ate even bit of what he put in front of me. When we both had finished eating he put down his bowl. I put mine down as well then asked "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I didn't know breakfast was a kindness."

"It's not just that. You don't treat me the same way Zhao did. Why?"

"Well dear girl, we are not like Zhao, and are far from it. I personally frown upon how you were treated by Zhao and I know my nephew does too. He had no right to do what he did." I stared at him in disbelief. "So you mean to tell me you are not like every other Fire bender I've met."

"Just how were the other Fire benders you've met?"

"Brutal, cruel, heartless, and uncaring...Shall I continue?"

"I think I get the gist of the idea, but I think you will find that not all of us are like that."

"That would surprise me."

"Well then you stand surprised. No one on this ship is like what you describe. They may be a little rough around the edges but I assure you they are all good men." _We'll see. _I studied him, he was smiley but still serious. I nodded. He sipped at his tea and spoke again, "So my girl, may I call you Raeya?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about yourself." I turned my gaze to the floor and did not make eye contact with him. "I'd rather not."

"Why ever is that?"

"It's a long story."

"Well I have plenty time on my hands."

I turned my gaze back to him. No one had ever asked about my past. So this was a first for me. I wasn't really sure what to tell him. Some things he didn't need to know. "Are you sure? I'll give you another chance to change your mind."

"Yes I would like to hear. I'm just a tad bit curious." I blew out a sigh and looked down at my hands. "I'll give you the short version. When I was nine years old a fleet of Fire Navy ships came to our village. I was out playing with my sister and the other children. I went home early and found soldiers everywhere. I snuck home unseen and found a man interrogating my mother. He was questioned her about the benders in our tribe. She knew all along what he wanted and lied and said that she was the only bender left in our tribe…. My sister and I were the only two benders you see. He bought it at first. Then he started hitting her and I came out." I paused for a moment to catch my breath. "I was so angry. I couldn't control my bending…" I felt myself shake start to shake. "He realized I was a bender and came after me. My mother tried to stop him. She was trying to protect me… And he killed her; right there in front of me." I sucked in some air trying to calm myself down. _I don't want to cry in front of him._ "He was going to kill me too. But, my face started to glow and he stopped. After that he took me back to his ship and that's where I stayed for the next six years of my life. IN A CAGE! They eventually moved me to a holding cell when I was too big for the cage… not that that was any better, but at least in there I could stand up. I talked to no one on that ship. They scared me. The first few days I was there they would all come to look at the Water Tribe girl. They would jeer at me, call me things, and make fun of my braids. That part was not so bad. It was not having access to the outside. It was absolute torture not being allowed outside. I wanted to die the whole time I was on that ship. I prayed for it often. I wanted death; anything was better than being there." I stopped again and continued to look at my hands.

"I grew up a little. At the age of 15 Fate saw fit to bless me with a visit from Zhao. He looked me up and down like I was a piece of live stock and bought me from the Commander of the ship. At the time I had no idea what he wanted from me but I soon figured that out. My first week in his home wasn't so bad. He treated me with a mild neglect. I was just excited because he feed me more often than the ship's crew did. That all would change later. After I had been there for about 3 weeks he started coming to my room more often. He would touch me and… One night he brought me dinner. I was surprised and accepted. I thought maybe he was trying to be nice or something. I was foolish and naïve back then. I ate the food and drank what he gave me, not long after that I started feeling tired and dizzy. He put me in bed and…" I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too horrible. Iroh placed a hand on my arm, trying to comfort me. I felt tears fall from my eyes and my face glow. I quickly wiped away my tears and Iroh saw me.

"My dear you shouldn't be ashamed to cry about this… Something very special was taken from you and he betrayed your trust. And there is no reason to feel ashamed about it. You did nothing wrong." I listened to his words but I just couldn't help but feel like it was partly my fault. "I know but, if hadn't been so STUPID. It never would have happened. If I would have just stayed awake I could have fought him off." Iroh pat my back and soothed me. "It is all right. We can finish another day perhaps."

"No. I've already made a fool of myself."

"You are no fool." I smiled weakly at him and went on. "I woke up the next morning and found him next to me. I flew into a rage and tried to smother him with a pillow. That didn't work. He threw me about half way across the room and beat me afterwards. Many times after that he tried the same thing again. I wouldn't eat the food he gave me for a long time. Eventually I gave in. I learned to live off little. I knew I couldn't fight him off and I was weak. So I got on his good side. For about a year I slowly built up my strength. He came to my room one night and I was waiting for him. I tried to escape but I never succeeded. When he caught me he beat me, and then had me whipped, and locked up. He left me in a room for days; bleeding. I thought I was going to die but I didn't. I wanted to. Ever since that day I've given him nothing but hell. I made sure I ruined everything for him. I wanted him to suffer like I had; make his life miserable. In return he did the same. The night you came was nothing out of the ordinary. He would often show me off to his friends and guests. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Don't apologize. I understand." I nodded.

"Thank you. I've never told anyone about… my life; before."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled at me and stood. "Come. I think we could both use some fresh air." I nodded and got up with him and walked up to the deck. We walked over to the side rail and looked out over the ocean. Then he spoke again, "I will not tell anyone of our conversation if you do not wish me too."

"Thank you."

"But I would like to share this with my nephew."

"No. I don't want his sympathy. Not anyone's."

"I understand. It is probably best that he hears it from you." We stood there for a while not saying anything. Then I broke the silence. "Iroh. Thank you for listening to me earlier. I have had that stored up for so long."

"It was my pleasure. If you ever need to talk about anything, I am always here." _I don't know what it is about this man but I liked him; Even though he is Fire Nation. Maybe I can trust him. I know he's not evil like the rest. _I hugged him then, "Thank you." He patted me on the back and hugged me. I broke the embrace and went back to the railing. Iroh excused his self and I remained at the rail.

I let my mind run back to the events that had unfolded yesterday. The night before; when the boy with the scar, Zuko, left, I had fallen asleep. I woke with my face feeling swollen and soar. I looked into the cracked mirror on the wall and saw my reflection. _I look awful._ My hair was out of sorts and _man did my face look terrible. _I was scared to see what the rest of me looked like; even though I'd been in this same predicament before. I went back to the bed and sat down. There still sat the bowl of water from last night, which the boy had used to clean my face. I dipped a rag in the water and pressed it to my face. The cool water felt good on my face.

Then the door flew open. It was Zhao. I stood up. I glowered at him. He smiled at me. "I just had the most interesting conversation with General Iroh" he said as he closed the door behind him. I kept my confusion to myself and readied myself for another fight with him. There was never a time when we didn't scream or try to kill each other, _and I liked it that way. I hated him. One day I would have the chance, and I would take him out. Permanatly. _For now, I put that aside and listened to what he was blabbering about. "What do I care?" I spit out at him. He was a snake. Whatever he was going to say would probably just tick me off, _like usual._ He went to the turned over table and put it right side up, picked up a chair, and sat down. He put his hands out, looking like he was going conducting business. "You should care. We were talking about you." I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm sure it's not the first time you've talked about me with your friends."

"Ah well you would be right about that," he said smirking. "But never mind that. It seems the old general is interested in a certain person." I knew where he was going with this.

"Let me guess. He gave you an outrageous amount of money… You are using that money as an excuse to be rid of me, and not the fact that you are terrified of me."

He stood from his chair. "Raeya, what on Earth makes you think I am afraid of a savage like you." He came closer and stopped in front of me and grabbed my chin. "You better be glad that he already paid me because if he hadn't…" He didn't finish his sentence but I knew what he would do. He jerked my chin and shoved me back. I hissed at him.

"Someone will be here in a minute to clean you up. And you BETTER behave yourself" and he slammed the door behind him. I sat back down on the bed. _Am I really getting out of here? Don't kid yourself Raeya. The old man may be worse than Zhao. But the man had tried to stop Zhao from hitting me last night. What about the boy with him? Would they be cruel like Zhao?_ A knock came at the door and Ahnya entered. "Raeya, Zhao told me to come fix you up." She set her tray of makeup and bandages down on the bed and sat by me. She took one look at me and knew what had happened. "Raeya, why must you anger him? If you would just do what he asks…"

"NO. I will not let him have that power over me. He is a disgusting pig." Ahnya looked down at her hands.

"I didn't mean to offend you." I apologized.

"You didn't. It's just… I wish I were like you."

"How so?"

"You aren't afraid of him. You stand up to him; even when he knocks you back down. You're so brave."

"I don't know if I would call that brave. I only attack him when he touches me, or just because I feel like it. A sheep-dog had that kind of courage."

"Well I still think you're brave for it" she said patting my hand. "But I don't know if the battle scars are worth it."

"I know. He got me pretty good didn't he?"

"Yea. He did. You look awful" she said with a little giggle. Ahnya sat up and pulled the tray closer. I let her clean my cuts and bruises, withholding as many squeals as possible. Ahnya was a good girl. She was from the Earth Kingdom. We had bonded over her many visits to my room, to fix me up. When she had finished cleaning the blood off my body she took a jar and rubbed make-up on my face. I looked in the mirror when she was done. _She did a good job._ You wouldn't be able to see my bruises if you didn't know they were there; or my birthmarks on the side of my face. _It was probably best if no one saw those either. _I turned back to her and grinned. "Ahnya, you do good work." She smiled in return and went to my closet. I watched her pull out a long pair of loose pants. _To hide my bruised legs and the bruise on the inside of my thigh, that was the size of a platypus-bear egg._ Then she pulled out a flowy top with sleeves that came to my elbows._ To hide my cut arms._ She helped me maneuver my soar, and somewhat stiff body into the clothes, and brushed my hair.

I looked down at my wrists. They still hurt. I saw the bowl of water on the table and bent it to my hand. I pressed my glowing hand to my burnt wrist and let out a sigh. That had helped; not by much, but it felt good. I did the same to my other hand and bent the water back to the bowl. Ahnya shook her head. "You know he would kill you if he found out about that."

"He could try." She shook her head a little and laughed. When she finished I turned to her and she looked sad. "Ahnya what is it?"

"Well he told me you were leaving. I'm just going to miss you is all." I pulled her to me and hugged her. "I am going to miss you too." I let her go and made her look me in the eye. "While I'm gone I want you to promise me that you will take care of yourself. Okay."

"I will." She smiled at me and let a tear slide down her face.

"And you promise me that you will do the same."

"Of course." She wiped away her tear and smiled. I smiled back. "And I promise that I will come back for you. I won't let you be left here forever." She laughed again and embraced me one last time. "Raeya, I am going to miss you."

"I won't be gone long love. I'll come back for you, I promise." I helped her gather all her things onto the tray and she left. I would miss her. She was the closest thing I had as to a friend and I would go back for her. She didn't deserve to be left with Zhao for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>I looked out over the ocean once more and breathed in the salty air. I stayed at the railing for a while longer; thinking. I wondered how my new life would be. Iroh had assured me that I would be treated well and I believed him. It was almost time for lunch now and I was hungry; which wasn't anything unusual. I wandered around before I found Iroh again. He saw me and motioned for me to come and join him.<p>

I sat and we talked a little more. It was mostly chatter on his part but I listened. We even played a game of Pi Sho. He seemed to be quite fond of the game, and was pretty good at it, considering he beat me twice. I did win the last game though. He smiled with delight and praised me for it. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was such a cheery person to be around.

When lunch was brought out we ate, and when we finished we went for a walk around the deck. Then again he braked for tea and I passed up the opportunity. Then I remembered HIrushu had told me to stop by again today for new bandages. I was hesitant about going at first because he might want to look at my leg again. Then I looked at my covered wrists and decided I had better go.

When I entered the infirmary Hirushu greeted me with a welcoming smile. "Raeaya I was just about to go looking for you. I thought you might have forgotten to stop by" he smiled.

"I wasn't going to come…but my wrists." I said holding them out. He un-wrapped my bandages, "Have they been bothering you?" he inquired.

"No not really. I mean they are still a little sore."

"Yes they still look a little raw." He turned and went to the counter to look for something. "You never did tell me how you got those burns" he said from over his shoulder. When he found what he was looking for, I stood and walked back to where I sat. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's not much of an interesting story" I said trying to discourage him from the subject, but he was persistent. "Enlighten me."

"Iroh hasn't told you?" I said a little surprised. Iroh loved to talk. "I had just assumed that he might have forewarned you about the situation."

"No, should he have?"

"I just thought he would have told you."

"Well I was kind of hoping you would."

"Fine, fine. I get it." I blew out a sigh. "You do know Zhao don't you?"

"Yes."

"That's it, end of story." Hirushu's face dropped and gave me a disappointed expression. I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes.

"He did this to you." A displeased look settled across his face as he started to rewrap my wrists. "One more question." I looked at him waiting for his next query. He set down the things he held in his hands and looked me in the eye. "Did Zhao make that bruise on your leg?" I looked away from his blunt stare and down at the floor. "Yes. He did." He didn't say anything at first but then mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't understand. He turned back to me and put his hand on mine. "You know nothing like that will ever happen here."

"Everyone keeps telling me that. It's a little hard to believe being as I've had to deal with the likes of Zhao for so long."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't mind, why don't we save that story for another time, or you can ask Iroh. I don't think I want to rehash that again today. It's so soon to talk about it again."

'I understand" he said with a tiny smile. "Please come back tomorrow so I can have another look, if you don't mind."

"Very well." I hoped off the infirmary bed and walked out the door.

Now I didn't know what I was going to do. I was so happy that Iroh had taken me in, but now I was bored out of mind. When I was Zhao I was never bored because I was always plotting some way to make him miserable. Here I didn't have to worry about that anymore. It was kind of nice. _Maybe now I can work on my bending again. That would be great. It's been so long. I'm probably a little rusty in some areas but it won't take me too long to work out the kinks._

I was excited now and had something to look forward to. I went to find Iroh. I rushed down the hall and ran right into Zuko. I bounced off his armor and he didn't seem fazed at all. I fell back a few steps and regained back my balance. "You should watch where you are going."

"What!"

"You are the one who ran into me" he said sounding kind of irritated. I started to leave and then I heard him speak again. "Where are you going to in such a hurry?"

I turned back to look at him and replied. "I was going to find your uncle."

He raised his brow, "What for? Haven't you had an ear full already?"

I shook my head. "No. He is not that bad."

"So why are you going to find him now?" I bit my lip and thought. _I probably should talk this over with Zuko, but what if he is not open to the idea. _He stood there staring at me and I caved. "I wanted to talk with him about something."

"Like what?" _Oh what the heck! The worst he could do is say no._

"Well I wanted to talk to him about me bending again."

He raised an eye brow. "You're a bender?"

"Yes… You look surprised."

"Well after I saw you attacking Zhao the other night, I just assumed that you weren't."

"Well you assumed wrong."

He studied me for a moment, "well let's see what you've got Water bender", he said as he walked past me, to the stairs leading to the upper deck.

"What?"

"Come on" he said nodding his head toward the deck.

"Wait. I haven't bended in years. I'm not going to be any good."

"We'll see." He waved for me to follow. I let out a sigh and ran after him.

"What do you mean you haven't bended in years?"

"Exactly that. I haven't" his face held a confused expression but he didn't ask why. "I didn't think it was a good idea to let him know I was a bender."

"Why?"

Now it was my turn to act confused. "You don't know. Well of course not you were still young when it happened like I was, and I'm sure it was not widely heard about." Now he looked really confused. "When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided my village. They came looking for Water benders and they found one" I said gesturing to myself.

He didn't comment but merely nodded. "So that is how you ended up with Zhao."

"Sort of. That is a subject I would rather not discuss."

"Fine. Now show me what it is you can do, something in the least" he said walking off to stand to the side.

I took a stance and concentrated on the water that surrounded the ship. I brought some from over the side of the deck and twirled it around. It felt great bending again. It was relaxing. _I haven't felt this way in a long time. _I ran the water through that air and pushed it through the air and around me. I forgot Zuko and drifted into my own little world for a second. Zuko stood off to the side and watched me. I played with my water some more and then blew it into the air and it faded into a light mist. Zuko approached me, "well you can still do tricks."

I sneered at him and he seemed somewhat amused. "I'm a little rusty is all."

"Yes I can see that."

"All right now. Don't let your ego get the best of you." He smirked at me and lit a flame in his hand. I watched him take a stance and I went to the side of the railing to watch. I didn't want to be to close. After the past few years of living with Fire Benders I hadn't become too fond of fire. It was pretty to watch sometimes, but if you got to close or fanned the flame you'd get burnt. I knew that from personal experience. I watched as the flame in his hand got bigger and he shot fire from his fists. He jumped in the air and swept an arc of flame across the deck with his foot and landed gracefully on his feet. He let out a breath and I crossed my arms. _He's trying to show me up. _

_Well I am so not about to let that happen_. I walked over to him and pulled water from the side of the ship and threw it at him. He dodged it and glared at me. I gathered the water back up and held it in my hand. "You do know that I was only warming up the first time."

"Oh were you?"

I smirked at him, walking towards him. I stopped a few feet away from him and breathed in the ocean air that surrounded us. I raised my arms and bent the water to me. I wrapped it around me, forming a layer of protecting ice around me, and exhaled. The ice melted away and burst away from me. Zuko covered his face but was instantly drenched. I smiled to myself and went over to the soaking wet, grimacing prince. He was dripping everywhere and I had to sustain my laugh. "Okay maybe I didn't give you enough credit" he stated.

"No you didn't." I pulled the water away from him and off his clothes and tossed it over the railing. He was looking at me now and stood off the side. "So if you haven't bended in years, then how is it you are still so good at it?"

"Just natural talent I suppose."

"Hhmm." He circled me and I turned to face him.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Fine then" he took another stance and his hand lit up. "Let's see just how talented you are." _Was he really challenging me? Granted I was talented but I was RUSTY. _Then he rushed me and I moved out of the way. I grabbed his elbow and pulled it up toward the center of his back but he wiggled his way free. I called water to me and waited for his next attack. He didn't budge so I went for it. I froze the water into little ice sickles and flung them at him. He spun around and threw a flaming ball of fire at me. I waited till it came closer. I blew on it and it froze, I spun in a circle and launched it back at him. Then it exploded. "Good!" he yelled. I smiled to myself and pulled water around my arms. I waved my arms and stretched them out till they were almost twelve feet in diameter. Zuko's hands went up in flames, literally. I snapped my squid arms at him. He countered my attack with his arms made of fire. We locked arms and wrestled each other. Every time my water would put out his fire, and his fire made the water dissolve. I was getting tired now. We had been going at it for a while.

I took a breath and watched Zuko. He came a little closer and his hands lit back up in daggers. I made my own little daggers of ice and ran at him. He raised his right arm but I hit it with my left. I jabbed him in his side and he stumbled back a little. Hot air blew out of his nose and he rushed me. I moved out of his way every time. I was trying to make him use up all his energy chasing me, but he figured me out sooner than I thought. "Smart one, water bender." He whirled around and just barely missed my head by an inch. I yelped and he held back for a moment. That was all I needed. I flooded the deck and froze his feet to the floor. He fell back a little but could go anywhere. I made the ice rise up his legs and around his waist. "Do you surrender?" I asked, as I came closer.

"Never."

I brought the ice up higher and stopped at his chest. "Are you sure?" He smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him. The ice blew off his body and knocked me on my butt. I looked back at him, dazed; he had his fist aimed at me. I'd lost this fight.

"I never surrender." He lowered his fist and held his hand out to me. I looked up at him. I took his hand and pulled him down hard. He landed on his back and I jumped him. He let out a grunt and I held him down. "You should never let your guard down Prince Zuko. That's how you get hurt." I knew that statement to be nothing but true. With an ice dagger at his throat, and me ontop of him, he couldn't go anywhere. His expression changed from shock then to surprise. I threw the dagger away and pushed off of him. This time I held out my hand and he took it. I half expected him to pull me down the way I had with him, but he didn't; which surprised me. He bowed and I did the same. "I fully expect a rematch tomorrow" he said before walking away. "Zuko!" I called. He turned back to me; his face inquiring.

"Yes?"

I walked over to him and pulled the water off his clothes." He nodded in thanks and left. I cleared the deck of water left over from the fight and tossed it over the side. Now I was tired and hot. _I need a bath._ I went back to Zuko's room and pulled out a long shirt from my chest at the end of his bed. I had some short leggings I could wear underneath. There was a washroom connected to his room. I had to hold back a gasp when I came through the door way. "Wow." The entire space was as big as his bedroom. I found some towels and pulled one out for myself. I went to the tub and was about to turn the knob until I saw the shower. I had never used one before but I was about to. I turned the water on and stepped in. I slide the curtain shut and stood under the water. _This is wonderful._ I felt myself start to glow as the water trickled down my back.

I hummed a little. I think the tune might have been something my mother used to sing to me but I couldn't remember. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to the cool wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. So here is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update things. This chapter kind of sucks in my opinion. So if you don't like it its perfectly okay. But, I'm planning on bringing Sokka and Katara in sometime soon. SO just be patient with me:) Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Today had started off on a strange foot. For one, I awoke with someone next to me. I made sure not to wake her as I dressed. I didn't want a repeat of last night. As I walked through the door, I pulled it close behind me, and went to the helm.<p>

The rest of the day progressed with a somewhat usual tone. I stayed above deck for the most part, planned our next route, to find the Avatar. He was spontaneous in his stopping points. I knew that for certain, he was heading to the North Pole. I picked a sight that looked promising and gave to coordinates over to the helmsman. Then I went to search for uncle. He was nowhere to be found, which was unusual for him. I went below deck to search for him there and was bumped into by the girl. She bounced right off of me and stumbled back. I stared at here. _Did she not see me coming? _For a moment she looked dumbfounded.

"You should watch where you are going." I said.

"What!" She said with a hint of resentment in her voice.

"You are the one who ran into me" I said getting kind of annoyed. She started to leave but I wanted to know where she was going in such a hurry. "Where are you going to in such a hurry?"

She looked quizzical for a moment and then spoke, "I was going to find your uncle."

_You and me both._ I thought to myself. Our conversation then turned back to my original question. She thought for a moment, deciding something, before she answered me, looking unsure.

"Well, I wanted to talk to him about me bending again." She said looking uncertain.

I looked at her quizzically, "You're a bender?" _I didn't know that._

"Yes", she said perking up a bit. "You look surprised."

"I just assumed you were not, when you attacked Zhao the way you did."

She shook her head. "Well, you assumed wrong." I looked at here for a moment and then told her to come with me. "Let's see what you've got then, Water bender." She looked at me and shook her head, trying to discourage me.

"No. I haven't done any real bending in years. I'm no good at it now." I blew off her comment and she followed along anyways. Then the thought struck me, "what do you mean you haven't bended in years?"

"Exactly that." I looked at her questioningly, trying to figure out the reason why. But she somewhat answered my question. "It was not a good idea to let Zhao see me bend. He didn't like that about me." She proceeded to let me in a little bit of how she ended up with Zhao.

* * *

><p>I let her have a little warm-up before we started things. When she had finished, she watched me for a moment. I noticed that she stood far away from me as I warmed up. She obviously was not that comfortable around fire or people for that matter. I did a few little tricks here and there. Then the next thing I see is a little wave of water coming at me. I moved out of the way, and that's where our little duel started off. She threw water in my direction and finally hit me. At the end of this I was standing there soaking wet. She pulled the water away from my clothes and I circled around her. She didn't like that. I watched her grow uncomfortable and I took at stance. She did the same and I rushed her. She dislodged my attack and formed one of her own. I aimed a small ball of fire at her, but it came back at me in the form of frozen ice. "Good" I yelled at her. She was starting to remember things. We continued on like this for a while until, she actually almost won.<p>

She had my feet frozen to the surface of the deck and I wasn't going anywhere. She smiled with satisfaction. When I wouldn't surrender to her see let the ice crawl up my body. I warmed my body and the ice flew away from my body. The girl landed on her butt and I stood over her. "I never surrender" I told her. I held my hand out to her and she took it and pulled me down hard. I landed on my back with her on top of me; with a little dagger of ice to my throat. I was surprised at first. I didn't think she would have pulled the slip on me, but she did. She had won this fight. I tried to get up but she had me pinned. "Never let your guard down, prince." Then she stood, held out her hand, and pulled me up. We both bowed to each other and I turned to leave. "I fully expect a rematch tomorrow" I called over my shoulder. Then she called my name.

I turned to her, "Yes?" She walked over to where I stood and pulled the water off of my clothes. I nodded to her in thanks and left.

I found Uncle and we sat down for another one of his tea breaks. I myself was not much of a tea lover. Uncle and I talked for a while; him being the main one talking. We chatted about this and that. Then he brought up the girl. I told him about our sparring today and he laughed enthusiastically. "It would seem that you have met your match Prince Zuko."

I nodded less enthusiastically at this. "Perhaps." But then he changed the subject.

"Speaking of the lovely Raeya, I don't believe I have seen her in a while", he said.

"It hasn't been that long Uncle."

"I suppose not", he chuckled. "Well I wonder wherever she could possibly be?" he said. This was his way of implying that I should go look for her. I let out a sigh. Uncle turned to me.

"Prince Zuko, why don't you go find her. Invite her to dinner."

"Uncle, where else would she go for dinner? We are in the middle of the ocean."

"It's a form of courtesy Prince Zuko. Plus, it will make her feel welcome."

"Whatever you say Uncle." He smiled cheekily and waved me out the door.

I walked down the hallways and turned a corner to my room. When I entered I heard the water running and humming. I knocked on the door but she did not answer. I blew out another sigh and rubbed my face. I sat down on the end of the bed. I waited for her to come out, but she was taking so long. _Why is it that women take so long with these things? _I asked myself. Then the door opened up. I looked and in the door way was Raeya wrapped in nothing but a towel. There was a pale glow to the marks on her skin. I quickly looked away and ahead of me. She stayed where she was and didn't speak.

I stood, "Uncle would like to invite you to dinner."

She looked at me now, with that cold gaze of hers. "Oh, would he now?"

"Yes." _Wasn't that what I just said? _" He would like you to join us for dinner."

She stood in the corner of the doorway, looking uncertain. She shifted her weight onto her other foot and fiddled with her hair; that was still somewhat wet. "When you say us, you mean…"

"It would only be Uncle and myself." She met my gaze and nodded.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to accept." I could not tell if she was being sarcastic or if she was trying to be funny. I decided she wasn't trying to be funny. She stiffened when I walked past her. I gave her a weird look and grabbed a different set of clothes. From the corner of my eye I watched Raeya pick up her clothes off the bed and go back to the washroom to change. _The girl is so peculiar. I'm not going to touch her. Jeez. _

Then she came back wavy hair hung down past her shoulders and there was still a faint glow on her skin. She combed through her hair with her fingers and tied it at the side. Maybe she had finally calmed down. I went into the washroom to change, since I couldn't change in my own room, without "someone" having a fit. We really needed to find her a room of her own. _We being "Uncle." He was the one who put her in here. So he can handle that matter._ When I came back to the bedroom Raeya was gone. _Finally a moment to myself. _Every time she was around, there was tension. The only exception had been earlier, when we had our little match. She wasn't insane then. Maybe that's what she needed to help her loosen up. I decided to myself that tomorrow after our rematch, I'd had Uncle start her off with lessons. _She's not a fire bender so it will keep Uncle preoccupied with teaching her, and she'll be too tired to argue._ It was settled. I left and went to have dinner with Uncle and our guest.


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go guys. I tryied to make this one a little longer. I'm on a roll, i updated last night, and am about to in the next minute or so. Woot woot! Anyways on a more important note, i'm thinking on some things for the next chapter. PLEASE let me know if there is anything you want to see happen, or if you have any ideas. Cuz I mean I have a few I'm gonna toss around. And i have another fanfic I'm gonna try to post in the next couple of weeks or so.

* * *

><p>"Sokka would you stop snoring!" Ssssshhhuuuhhh<p>

"Katara, its fine just try and go back to sleep" Aang said trying to calm me down.

But I couldn't take it anymore, "SOKKA!" Sokka lurked up from his sleeping bag, clutching his club.

"What! What! What's going on?"

"You are snoring so loud Aang can't sleep, and I can't even hear myself think, is what!"

"Oh, well if that's it then, I'm going back to sleep" he said yawning and fell back into his sleeping bag.

"Sokka." He rolled onto his side to look at me.

"What is it Katara?" I looked to see if Aang was awake, but he had laid back down and gone right to sleep. "Sokka, do you ever wonder about her?" I poked the fire with a stick and ashes rose into the sky and I watched them float away.

"Who."

"I know we never talk about it, but she's just been on my mind lately."

"Who, mom?"

"No, Raeya."

"Oh." At this he sat up and scooted closer to me.

"Do you ever wonder if she's still out there?" He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. There was a point in time where I just knew she was out there. Waiting for us to come and get her, but as time went by, it started to fade away."

I nodded my head. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way for a long time. I felt like she was alive. Then, that feeling gradually started to disappear. Then the feeling was just gone, but the strangest thing happened the other day. I just felt, I know, she's out there. I know it Sokka."

"Katara."

"I know it sounds crazy, but you can't tell me you don't think there is some ray of hope, and that she might be somewhere out there. Do you?"

He didn't say anything at first. I was beginning to wonder if he thought I was crazy. _After all these years that feeling just pops back up, it can't be a coincidence._ "Well, Katara, I don't know what I think. There's a part of me that wants to believe she's alive and still out there somewhere, but it's been so long. You would think we would have found her or heard something, anything. I do hope with all my heart that she is alright. But we have to face facts and the fact is it's been 8 years and we haven't found even the slightest trace of her, things don't seem to hopeful." I nodded. I understood what he was saying and I knew he was right, but I had this feeling in my gut.

"I hope we find her Sokka." He reached over and hugged me with and arm.

"I do too. If she's out there, we'll find her, one of these days." I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat up for a while longer, and watched the fire burn, and the flames die down. I still couldn't get my mind off of her though. _Would I even recognize her if we passed her on the street? Would she recognize us? It's been so long. _I needed to stop thinking about her. I knew it did no good to get my hopes up and Sokka's too, because I was scared that in the end we would only wind up disappointed. But still…

* * *

><p>Last night, when I went to dinner, Iroh was sitting and waiting when I got there. I sat down with him and we chatted. He was Jubilant. "Raeya, I'm so glad you decided to join us tonight." I simply smiled at him.<p>

"Well, I'm glad that makes you happy." He gave me a sad smile.

"Does that make you happy dear girl?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it?" He looked at me as if trying to read my thoughts. He reached his hand out to place it over mine. I started to draw it back, but stopped, because I knew it would hurt his feelings. _I don't know why I would care anyways. He's just an old man._ He patted my hand and smiled.

"Aren't you happy here?" I started to answer but didn't know what to say. _Yes, I am glad that you saved me from Zhao. But, am I happy __here?_

"I think I am' I said to him. "To be honest, I don't really remember what it was like, to be happy. I haven't been that way in a long time."

He gave me a smile and patted my hand, "well I hope you can remember what it's like, because tomorrow you and I are going to do a little shopping, and the last time I checked I enjoyed that immensely." I laughed at him a little and he smiled. I really liked the old man. _He reminds me of Gran Gran. _"It's still a little early and the food is not quite done, but I do have some tea, if you would like some."

I nodded. "Of course I would."

I watched Iroh pour the tea and took a sip from my cup. "This is Jasmine Tea, it one of my favorites."

"Uncle, every tea is your favorite." I turned my head to see Prince Zuko seating his self on the other side of the little table.

Iroh laughed, "I suppose you are right Prince Zuko. I do love them all." He chuckled to himself. "Now that you are here I can fill you in on our plans for tomorrow."

"Uncle, whatever your plans are I don't want to be included in them." Iroh frowned and smiled a little.

"Oh, Prince Zuko, must you be so negative. I was only hoping to go bargain hunting."

"Absolutely not, I will never go on another one of your shopping sprees again." He shuddered when he finished speaking. "The last one was a catastrophe." I raised my eyebrows to this.

"What happened last time?" I heard myself say. Prince Zuko opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Iroh.

"You had better let me explain or else I'll lose my shopping partner." Iroh smiled my way, then looked at Zuko. "You do over exaggerate Prince Zuko."

"Uncle you got us thrown out of the market!"

"I recall no such thing."

"We were chashed away by a mob of angry salesmen. "

"It was only one man, I have you know" he said to me nonchalantly. "I don't think young Prince Zuko remembers correctly."

Zuko cleared his throat, "Oh I remember perfectly." I turned my attention back to Zuko, who was now looking at me. "Uncle here had been in this marketplace all day. He came to this one shop that was selling the most useless junk."

Iroh then blurted in "it was not junk, they were trinkets."

"Very well then, they were trinkets. Like I was saying, he walks into this one store and picks up this ancient look tea set. The owner comes over and tells him that the tea set was hand crafted and all this other nonsense. To make a long story short, part of the tea set broke, by Uncle's doing, of course. The owner was furious, because apparently this set was rather expensive. We shot out of the store, and the owner with a few of his friends, chased us all the way back to the ship, waving part of the broken tea set in the air as he ran after us." When he finished, he turned back to Iroh and said, "that Uncle, is how I remember it."

Iroh only sat and smiled, "What can I say my memory can get a little foggy at times." I shook my head and laughed. "Iroh you are terrible." Iroh laughed, even Zuko's face hinted at amusement. Soon, Iroh was telling us stories of his childhood. I laughed so hard my sides were beginning to hurt. "I haven't laughed this much in ages."

Iroh held his stomach, "I can't say that I have either." Zuko's face was flushed from trying to keep himself from laughing.

When we had finished eating, Iroh excused himself, saying he was tired. "Don't stay up to late Raeya, we have a long day of shopping ahead of us, tomorrow." I promised him that I would make sure I got plenty of sleep. I got up to leave and Zuko followed.

"You and my uncle have really seemed to hit it off."

I kept walking, "Yes, I guess you could say we have. He is a very nice man." Zuko caught up with me and we walked along side each other. When we rounded the corner, I slowed down a little.

"He enjoys your company. I think because you are one of the only people who actually listens to him" he said.

"Well, it's nice to have someone to talk with I suppose."

"If you can get a word in." I felt myself smile at this remark but stopped myself. We came back to Zuko's room and he opened up the door. I stopped, "Actually, I think I'm going to go up and walk above deck."

He shut the door and put his hands on his waist. "Look if your still thinking I'm going to do something to you, you don't have to worry, because I'm not going to touch you."

"I'm not worried about that. If you touch me I'll chop your hands off or something, else…"

He came a little closer to where I stood and I held my ground. He stopped about a foot away from me. He didn't move again, he didn't touch me, he didn't say anything. I felt my heart pick up a beat. Truth be told, he scared the hell out of me. Zhao would always try to sneak up on me or just plain out attack me. I tried to keep calm but I wasn't doing well. I could feel my marks beginning to light up. _Sometimes, I just wish I could hide them. They give me away. _Zuko noticed them as well.

I tried to push past him, so I could make a run for the stair case that would lead me to the upper deck, but he moved and stood in my way. "You can go to bed now" I said to him.

"On second thought I'm not tired now. How about I join you for that walk?" I had to suppress a sigh when he said that. I half nodded and he took that as a "yes."

When I came to the top of the stairway I immediately smelt the crisp, night air. I went to the railing, with Zuko following behind me, and leaned against it. I looked down the side of the ship and watched the water slide across it. The breeze pulled at my hair and blew it back across my shoulder. I pulled out the tie in my hair and let it flow in the breeze.

In my moment of peace, I almost forgot that Zuko had come with me. He was so silent. I turned to look at him. He wasn't watching me this time. He was looking up at the moon. I turned my attention to it as well. It was bright in the night sky and almost full. In all my years of captivity, it was one of the things I missed most. In the moments that followed, once again I began to think of my family. Father was probably off fighting the Fire Nation. Gran Gran, _bless her, _I hoped, would be at home, bundled up in warm furs, and sitting by the fire. Sokka would have grown up into a warrior, and might be fighting alongside father. _I hope they are watching out for each other. _Katara would probably be getting married soon, perhaps in another year or so. I longed to see them once again. _I hope that one day I will see them again. Hope. I shouldn't even think the word. I'll only be disappointed. _I took one last deep breath of the night air and blew it out. I turned and made my way towards the staircase. Prince Zuko didn't follow me right away, for this I was glad. I needed, wanted a moment alone. Not to be completely alone, but just for a moment.

When I was back in the room, I went to the chest and pulled out long shirt that stopped just a little above my knee. I went into the washroom to change, just in case Zuko should walk in. I slipped off my clothes, and into the shirt. I was comforted when I saw that the length of the shirt was longer than I remembered. I braided my hair down the back and went to bed. It was late when Zuko came back to the room. I watched him through the slits of my eyes. He looked back at me once to see if I was asleep, before he changed his clothes for the night. I closed my eyes all the way and drifted back to sleep.

When morning came, I was shocked to see Zuko still in bed. It was strange. Since Fire benders usually "rise with the sun." I was quiet getting out of bed. I changed then left the room to find Iroh. He was coming to find me when I bumped into him. He made me eat breakfast before we could leave. I sat down and eat quickly so that we could go. We came to the deck and the crew was all there and they followed us into the marketplace. "Iroh why are they coming with us?"

"Oh, we'll need someone to help carry things back" he said smiling. _Oh dear, _was all I thought.

When we reached the market, his eyes bugged with delight. _I never thought in a million years I would see a man who loved to shop so much. _First we ordered supplies for the ship, then browsed the little shops and stores, letting Iroh buy and buy to his hearts content. Apparently he was famous for his shopping excursions in the Fire Nation. I followed him around all day. He would often ask my opinion of things. Whatever I liked he bought. It was insane. _Zuko probably didn't want to come because he would see how much money Iroh spent. It's enough to make a beggar have a heart attack._

When we were hungry we stopped in the quaintest place. It was adorable and the food was delicious. Iroh enjoyed it just as much as I did. "That was marvelous" he said.

I nodded in agreement, "yes it was."

"I think I ate everything, all but the plate."

"As did I."

"Well, let us continue on. Walking will do us good to help regain our figures" he said, while running a hand over his stomach. I muffled a giggle and followed alongside him.

About an hour later I thought that we might be about to head back to the ship, but I thought wrong. We came to a strip in the market that was nothing but women's clothes and other things. I gave Iroh a look that said "don't you dare" but he did. He dragged me into store after store. I was glad that it was bright outside and inside as well, because I know the marks on my face were lit up like fireworks. I was so embarrassed. I had never done anything like this before today, let alone for myself. I was not use to things like this; people buying things for me.

I constantly begged to go but he was being stubborn. "Iroh please, let's go."

"Raeya it never hurts to indulge one's self."

"It does when that person is in physical pain." He did nothing but laugh at me and add more clothes onto the pile for me to try on. I half begged him not to buy anything for me but he insisted. "You'll need more clothes to wear if you'll be staying with us."

What he said made me stop whatever it was I was doing. _Did he mean that?_ "Iroh, do you really want me to stay?"

"Well yes of course. Why wouldn't we? You were planning on staying with us for a while longer weren't you?" he asked. I went to him and hugged him.

"You are the sweetest man a person could know. Of course I'll stay. I have nowhere else to go."

"Wonderful, this makes me happy. I know it will please Prince Zuko as well."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh really? Why would that be?"

"I don't know. We just haven't quite connected in the same way as you and I have."

"Is there any reason why?"

"No, just… I don't even know really. It's hard to explain."

He nodded. "Well you can't rush a relationship. Those kind of things take time to form."

"I suppose so."

"Yes, well I think we have time to stop at one more place, before we go" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you think you have had enough for one day?"

"No, no, this is nothing. I usually start at a much earlier hour, before the shops open."

"What is the point in that?"

"To be the first one in line of course" he said to me incredulously, like he couldn't believe I wouldn't do the same thing.

I let Iroh drag me into one last store, after making him promise it would be the last one. "I swear it. It will be the last one" he promised. This store was not much different from the others but I acted like I was looking anyways. We left the store a little later and headed back to the ship. I felt kind of sorry for the men having to carry our things. Iroh explained to me that once we got back to the ship, they were free to do as they like for the rest of the day. I think that's what kept pep in some of their steps, and the knowing they would not have to carry anymore of our junk for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Please remember to leave a comment review or something i love reading those. Tell me if you think I'm getting rusty/crusty or something. Haha. Well I hope you guys liked it. In the mean time I'm gonna go take a chill pill and then work on the next chapter. Stay tuned. . . Some DRAMA may fold in the next chapter. idk yet ...


	9. Chapter 9

Ohk. I just wanted to say that this time line is somewhere after "The Waterbending Scroll." There was just a little bit of confusion. I hope that helps clear it up. I'm so freaking happy. As of right know I know that at least 4 people other than my self have started reading this. OMG (oh my gee). Freak attack over here. But anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.:)

* * *

><p>It was late when I woke up. I rubbed my face and sat up in bed. I hadn't slept this late in ages. I got out of bed and changed into something loose. Stopping by the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and went to the deck to start training.<p>

The ship was quiet so I knew Uncle and everyone else had gone; gone out shopping. If I knew Uncle well enough he'd have a whole caravan of items brought back with him today. _And I know he will. _"I don't know how someone can go out and come back with so much junk", I said aloud to myself. _It's baffling; only Uncle. _I finished my apple and stretched.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen high into the sky by the time I decided to take a break. I pulled off my sweat soaked shirt and went to find some water. I went into the kitchen and found a jug of water. I took a sip and brought it outside with me. <em>It's hot out today. <em>I took another sip from the jug and poured a little over my head. Chills ran down my spine. I picked up the towel I had brought with me and wiped my face. I tossed it to the side and got back to training. I spun and raised a wall of fire, splitting it into two. The flames fanned out and died. I brought my foot into the air and twisted around. I landed back on both feet and swept my heel out and the fire followed. I raised it up and shot it across the deck of the ship. I heard the flame sizzle out when it hit the water over the side of the ship.

I'd kicked training up a knock, since my last encounter with the Avatar. _He gets better every time we meet. He has mastered air bending. He and the Water Tribe people he travels with will be heading to the North Pole, so that he can find a master. _At this I set up a large arc of flame and let it jet out across the deck of the ship. _And the girl, the Water bender, she is getting better as well. The Water tribe boy is not much of a problem, but he does get in the way. _I wasn't sure what exactly I was going to do next._ All I know is that I need to capture the Avatar. That's my only way home._

It was getting late when Uncle and the girl returned. I had lost track of time. That happened sometimes when I was training. At first, I hadn't noticed their return, but then Uncle came onto the ship talking a hundred miles a minute. That was the first thing I heard; was Uncle's mouth. I had to keep myself from letting out an exasperated sigh. I had thought of getting him a muzzle for his birthday once, but had never gone through with it. I picked up my towel and slung it over my shoulder. My water jug was almost empty. I drank my fill and dumped the rest over me. I rubbed the back of my neck. The sun had gone down a little but I that didn't mean that I wasn't hot. My hair was falling out of its tight pony-tail, and dripping, as well as the rest of me. I dried myself with the towel as best I could and went to meet Uncle.

I went over to Uncle but he held his hand out, trying to keep me away. From the look on his face I knew he wasn't too happy with me. "Prince Zuko, how long have you been out here?"

"A few hours", I replied.

He shook his head at me, I patiently waited for him to scold me, but he didn't. I looked at the line the crew had formed and saw they were laden with supplies. I was shocked. "Uncle, where's all your junk?" He didn't say anything, but only smiled. "Now uncle I know you had to have bought something other than supplies. Where is it?"

His smile widened, "Prince Zuko you know me too well" he said smacking my arm, but then wiping his hand off on his leg. "I sent Hirashu back for the rest. You know I can never resist a good sale." _Of course you couldn't._

"How did I know" I mumbled under my breath. Uncle gave me a look, "I think it was a rather productive day, if I do say so myself. But I do think that I have nearly exhausted young Raeya here" he said moving aside. When she saw me she did nothing, she just simply looked at me, said nothing, and then looked away. Uncle stepped away and left me there with her. I turned to the crew and instructed them to put the supplies they had in the cargo hold. I watched them carry the boxes below and turned back to the girl. "Looks like you've had your fill of shopping for the day."

She looked at me and replied, "I think for the rest of my life. Your Uncle is very… enthusiastic when it comes to shopping. It's a little overwhelming. "

"Don't I know it. He probably dragged you into every store there didn't he?"

She smiled a little, "I lost count somewhere after twenty, but yes I think so."

"I'm glad he's found someone to go with him. He like's your company" I said. I wasn't trying to flatter her. It was the true. Uncle liked the girl. I think he was starting to think of her as a daughter. But she smiled at my comment.

"Well, I might have to sit out on his next excursion. I don't know if I want to repeat today, right way."

"I don't blame you. I know how he gets with his shopping."

"So you've gone with him before?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yes." She looked at me as if she were confused. "What's with the look?"

"Hu?" She looked caught off guard. "It's just that I wouldn't peg you as a big shopper."

"Believe me I've done just about everything to get out of going with him, but I know he likes it when I go." _Why did I just say that? _She looked at me for a moment and almost smiled.

"Hm."

Now it was my turn to look at her confused. "What?"

She shook her head at me."Nothing." Uncle came back and walked over to us.

"Prince Zuko, why don't you go and put on some clothes…." Uncle said. Walking over to me he stopped and sniffed the air. "Oh second thought, why don't you go and wash up, and then, put some clothes on." I looked at Uncle.

"Alright Uncle." _I can take a hint uncle, I know I stink. _

"Don't take long Prince Zuko. I want to show you what Raeya and I bought today."

I started to say that I would rather not, but I couldn't tell him no. His feelings would be hurt. "I'll try and be quick." I turned from them and headed for the washroom. I found some clothes and dropped my sweat stained towel on the floor. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped into the shower. I washed everywhere and when I was done I stood under the water. I slowly turned the hot water off and the cold on. The water rushed down my back and down the drain. I turned the knob and wrapped a towel round my waist. I went back into my room and fell back on the bed. My body was a little sore from training. Uncle had told me not to overdo it several times; countless times. _But do I listen? No, of course not. _I closed my eyes and just laid there for a minute, taking in the silence.

I jumped when I heard the sound of the door opening. I was off the bed, and met with the green eyes of Raeya. She started to speak but then promptly shut her mouth when she saw how I was dressed; which was not at all. I gripped my towel and Raeya down cast her head. I felt the blood rush to my face and saw the marks on her face light up as well. It was a little embarrassing for me but I knew she was more than I. She didn't take her eyes from off the ground, and apologized, "I'm sorry I should have knocked."

I didn't shout, like I would have at Uncle, and remembered what he had said about "being sensitive." I wasn't angry; just a little caught off guard. I blew out a sigh and raised my hand, "It's alright." Her eyes rose just a little but no further. When she didn't speak I took the opportunity. "Did you need something?" I asked her. She picked her head up and looked me in the eye, and I noticed she looked nowhere else but there.

"Yes, your uncle sent me to get you, but I see that you need more time, so I'll just go." Now I could see that her face was well lit up. I couldn't help but stare, they were like little stars._ You're staring again Zuko, _I reminded myself. I looked back at her and saw that she had seen me, again. She looked taken aback but didn't say anything, and then she turned and left. When she was out of the room I laughed to myself, for having such an odd fascination with the little glowing marks on body. _Wonder if there are more than just the ones on her face and arms? _I shook my head. _What the hell's wrong with me? _I stopped thinking about that and put my clothes on. I dried my hair and pulled it into its usual ponytail, and hurried to find Uncle, and Raeya.

I found the two of them seated in the galley, in a whispered conversation. When they saw me coming the topic, _whatever it was,_ was switched. "Prince Zuko, come and see what we have here" Uncle said sweeping his arm over a pile of boxes. I took a deep breath and seated myself next to Uncle. I took a chance and stole a glance over at Raeya. The marks on her face had a faint glow to them still. I made myself look away before she could notice I was looking at her again. Uncle poked me in the arm to make sure I was listening to whatever he was saying. "Prince Zuko, are you listening?"

"Hm? Oh. Yes Uncle." I inhaled deeply and prepared myself for the long story he was about to tell. _Calm, Zuko, calm… _

An hour later, when Uncle was finished telling his story, he yawned loudly and announced that he would be heading off the bed. "Raeya will you be returning with me tomorrow to collect the rest of our supplies? I won't be leaving till sometime in the late afternoon." I watched as she contemplated the idea for a moment and answered.

"Sure, I would love to." Uncle grinned a little and left for bed. Then it was quiet in the room. Raeya sat quietly in her seat and didn't say a word. A slight yawn escaped her lips and she covered her mouth. Then she spoke, "you looked like you were zoned out when he was talking" she said. I nodded.

"I found the story goes a lot faster when I don't say anything and just nod." Her mouth turned to a almost grin. He eye's shown bright green, almost florescent. I had never seen such eyes. They didn't really look human right then. As a whole I had never seen anything like her. Between her eyes, her colored hair, and the glowing marks, she had to be one of the strangest girls I had ever seen. She was pretty though. I tried to look away but my eyes traveled. When they reached her neck I saw the faintest sign of bruising. "How are you feeling?" I heard myself ask. She turned to me in confusion.

"What?" _Crap._

"I mean, is your leg feeling any better?" She looked at me for a moment before she answered.

"Yes, it is. It's still sore though."

"Walking around with your Uncle all day probably didn't help it much" I said. She nodded.

"I couldn't tell him no" she said.

"Yes. He does seem to have that effect on people, so it would seem."

"I know what you mean. It seems like he never uses the word "no" in anything, especially his shopping. She smiled a little and I felt myself start to laugh at this.

"No, he doesn't." I stood and stretched. "I think I'm going to head to bed as well." I held my hand to her, to help her up. She stared at it quizzically for a moment, looking uncertain, before she took it. Her hand was cool in mine. She released my hand as soon as she was up.

"Thank you" she replied and walked to the door. I followed along behind her, as we headed to the room. I watched her hair sway behind her when she turned a corner. She opened the door and I closed it behind me. She stiffened when the door slammed just a little. I mumbled an apology. She went to the end of the bed, where the chest was and opened it. But this chest was different it was a little larger than the one before. She caught my curious eye, "your uncle said that I needed something bigger. I told him no, but I couldn't persuade him otherwise."

I nodded, "You don't have to explain. I have a hunch that he insisted."

"He did." She stood and went to the washroom to change. I quickly found some loose clothes to sleep in for the night and changed before she re-entered the room. Her shirt scooped with her neck and stopped at her knees. _Look away._ I reminded myself. I went to the bed and lay down. I blew on one of the candles, it went out, and the room got a little dimmer. Raeya was putting something into the chest and lay down a minute later. One last candle flickered and she sat up to get it.

"Don't worry about it." I told her. She lay back down and I snapped my finger and the flame went out. The room went dark and it was quiet. I could hear her soft breathing and spoke. "What were you and my uncle talking about earlier?" I couldn't see her face but I knew she was awake.

"He was just asking why I was glowing."

"Oh." I smiled to myself for a moment and spoke again. "Did you tell him why?" I could hear her turn her head to look at me.

"No I didn't." She paused for a moment and then spoke again. "Sorry about that." There was a faint glow coming from her side of the bed.

"Don't apologize. It's over with." A few moments passed and nothing was said. "Goodnight." I turned over on my side and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Prince Zuko."

* * *

><p>Okay. I just want to say thanks to: kn4sakura and Justadreamer15. They've been faithful in reading and leaving me reviews for just about every chapter. Thanks so much guys. Reviews are what keep me going. And I know I'm a terrible person for letting Raeya walk in on Zuko, but I felt the need for just one more awkward moment. You know you love those. I have a few more that I might throw in. Ha ha.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

No, sadly enough I don't own Avatar. Wish I did. Disclaimer, yada, yada, yada.

* * *

><p>When I woke up there was something warm pressed against my arm. I sat up quickly and saw that it was just Zuko's arm. I put my hands to my forehead and rubbed my temples. I was starting to like being here, but this boy… If I didn't know better I'd say I was starting to lose my grip. <em>He makes me edgy and I don't know why. He sets me on edge. <em>I looked back at him. He was still deep in sleep. I quietly pulled the covers off my legs and looked down at my thigh. It was still bruised but losing some of the purple color it had once been. I eased back down without waking Zuko and stared up at the ceiling. It was a little dark without the candles. A little light shown through the crack under the door, and leaked into the room, but still it wasn't enough. I pulled a candle on the nightstand closer to me. I looked back at Zuko and saw he was still asleep. I rubbed my index finger and my thumb together and a small spark formed. The wick of the candle didn't light and I tried again. It caught and I looked down on it with satisfaction. I pulled the out the drawer of the night stand and pulled out a small box of matches. I lit one then blew it out. _Now that that is taken care of. _I thought to myself. _No one needs to know about my "extra abilities"."_

I got up and went to the wash room and splashed some water on my face. I took a look at my hair in the mirror and decided it needed to be tamed. I pulled water put from the sink and let it mist my hair. I patted it down here and there and went back into the room. I entered the room and Zuko was missing from the bed. _Where is he?_ I went deeper inside the room and glanced around, he was nowhere to be found. I started to turn around and bumped into something hard. I let out a gasp and connected my fist with whatever it was. I backed away and looked down at the lump on the floor that was Zuko. I had knocked him right on his ass. He sat stunned with his hand pressed to his cheek.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"You scared me."

He pushed himself up and spoke again. "Well damn, most people would scream or something, but not you. You hit people." he said angrily.

Now he was starting to get on my nerves. "Well, if you wouldn't have snuck up on me I wouldn't have hit you" I yelled back at him. He glared at me angrily; he started to speak again, but closed his mouth. His cheek was red and underneath his eye was a little shade of pink. _Oh Spirits, please tell me I didn't give him a black eye._ He went to the mirror and looked at himself.

"Great, just great." I walked over to him and he turned around. "As if having one bad eye wasn't enough" he mumbled low but i still heard him.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko, it was a reflex. I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked down at my feet. I felt bad. "Come with me" I said, pulling him along with me. I pulled him in to the washroom and up to the sink. I bent water from the faucet and onto my hand. It glowed and I tried to put my hand to his face. He grabbed my wrist and pulled his head away from me. I jerked my hand from him and glared at him. "I am just trying to help you" I shouted at him.

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you wouldn't have punched me in the eye" he said with a raised voice.

"I wouldn't have hit you in the eye if you wouldn't have scared me!"

"If you weren't such a crazy person, I wouldn't have scared you." He said throwing his hands in the air. "You do nothing but freak out. I feel like I can't even breath with you around, or you'll flip out!"

I just stared at him for a minute. "So you think I'm just a crazy, spastic, nut case? Is that it?"

"Yes. That would be the gist of it." He said picking up a cloth, turning the sink on, and holding it under the water. He pressed it to his face and glared at me. I turned the water in my hand to ice. I had half a mind to poke him with it, but then it started to melt in my hand. I know I was glowing because I was angry. I dropped, (more like chunked), the melting ice sickle in the sink, turned on my heel and left the room. I let the door slam a little when I left. I went to the deck and straight to the bow of the ship. The wind was picking up and the breeze was cool. It helped to calm me down. _I didn't mean to hit him, but he scared me. He should know better than to sneak up on people. _It was quiet up here by myself. There was no one to bother me. I was alone again. _Or not._ I turned to the sound of footsteps. I saw Zuko coming and I left my spot at the railing. I started for the nearest stair case but he caught up with me. "Would you just wait a minute!" he called. When I felt him grip my wrist I swung the back of my hand at him. This time he moved out of the way before my hand could make contact. He pulled on my wrist causing me to stumble back. I tripped over my feet and fell back, but he pulled me back up. I pushed away from him and glared back at him.

"I think you were trying to hit me that time."

"Yes, I was. Now would you get away from me before I really hurt you!"

He laughed at my comment. "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

I gritted my teeth and bit my lip. _Well then. _"We'll see about that." I called water to me from the side of the ship and flung it at his head. He moved out of the way and steam rose from his hands. I wrapped streams of water around my arms and took my stance. Zuko stood back and looked at me like I was losing it. I ran at him and missed. I sent one of the streams back and it wrapped around his waist. I pulled back hard and he flew back a few feet. He got up and rushed at me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I had gotten him mad. _Good._ He created a wall of flame and launched it at me. I brought more water from the sea and covered myself with it and wrapped my arms around myself and turned away from the flames. When I looked up again, Zuko had knocking me down. I fell flat on my back and let out a yelp. He had me pinned. He towered over me, panting hard. I laid there for a minute staring at the purple ring under his eye. Then a second wave of energy washed over me. I hit him with my knee, when he loosened his grip on my hands I pulled a hand away, and punched him in the ribs. He rolled away from me and stood up slowly with his hand to his side. I took a second to catch my breath and pulled my shirt down farther. I still had on my nightshirt and it wasn't exactly the best thing to be fighting in. Zuko stood to the side and leaned against a wall. "Damn girl, you fight dirty."

I didn't say anything to him but stood where I was and caught my breath. "You asked for it" I panted. "If you wouldn't have grabbed me."

"So it's my fault again is it?" He said.

"Yes. It is." He swatted a hand at my comment and came forward a little.

"Okay. Truce." He held his hand out and I took it. "Next time I'll announce my presence and I won't come within a two foot radius of you, alright." I nodded.

"And I guess I can try not the hit you next time, but I can't make any promises."

"Well, if you will excuse me I'm going to go pop a rib back into place." I rolled my eyes at him and ran to catch up with him.

"Come back to the room and I'll have a look."

He looked at me and shook his head, "I think I'd rather not. Hirashu can do it."

"Would you just come on? I'm not going to beat you up again." He looked at me then laughed.

"You think you beat me up out there? I don't think so."

_That's not how I see it._ "Well, I'm not the one with a broken rib; now am I?"

He stopped for a second, "You are full of it, you know that?"

I smiled at him, "I do, thank you. Now come on." He complied and went back to the room with me. I motioned him into the washroom once again, and wet a cloth. "Now lift up your shirt." He looked at me then did as I asked. He pulled up his shirt slowly and showed a little bruise starting to form over his rib cage. I squatted down to get a better look of it. I dabbed at it with the wet cloth and ran over his side with my finger. He flinched a little but not much. I stood back up and looked him in the face. "Well, there is good news and bad news. The good news is your ribs not broken, just bruised, and the bad news is that you are a big baby."

"What!"

"You heard me didn't you?"

"I must not have, because if I did, then I'm going to..." I gave him a quizzical look and he grinned. "I think I just might need Uncle to get me a few things while we are in port. And I would be willing to bet he'll want a certain someone to go with him," he said looking me up and down.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" I stood in his face, challenging him to do just that. He looked down at me and glared back. "I couldn't do that. That would be wrong." I let out a little laugh, "Alright. Lay down now."

"Why?"

"Would you just do it." He didn't move till I poked him in his side.

"Ouch!"

"Lay down!" I ordered and this time he sat down and laid back, before I could poke him in his side again.

He pulled a towel under his head and placed his arms on his chest. "Now what is it you are going to do again?" I smiled at him, "Just watch." I pulled water up from the faucet and bent it onto my hand, when it started to glow I pressed it to Zuko's side. He was like a rock. _I'm surprised I didn't break my knee. Spirits, he's built, I will give him that. _I breathed in slowly and lifted my hand. "Well, that probably didn't do much, but it should feel better." His eyes bugged for a moment and he sat up.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." He picked up his shirt and pulled it back on. I admired my work, till he covered it back up with the shirt. He stood and tucked his shirt back in. I dipped the wet cloth up and ran a little more water over it. "Now let's see what we can do about that eye."

"Don't worry about it."

"No really. Let me. I guess I kind of feel bad for hitting you." His eyes got bigger.

"You? Ha! I find that hard to believe." I jeered at him. He snickered and I squeezed the excess water out. I reached to dab at his eye and he didn't push me away this time. I was careful not to hurt him. He closed his eyes and let me do my thing. I looked at the other side of his face, with the scar. I dropped my hand and his eyes came back open. I drew up more water and my hand glowed.

"Close your eyes." I breathed. His eyes slid shut and I ran my thumb under his bruised eye. Water trickled down his cheek and I wiped it away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Like what?"

I kept my hand steady as I swept my finger over his eye. "Like, how did you get that scar?" I felt his body stiffen and he glared at me with angry eyes.

"I'd rather not discuss that."

"Alright, I was just curious." He closed his eyes once again, and I ran my finger across it once more; till the bruising wasn't as noticeable. My fingers grazed his cheek as I dropped my hand to my side. He opened his eyes and blinked. I nodded toward the mirror; for him to have a look.

"You do good work."

"I know I do, but thanks anyways."

He turned back around to face me, "how is it that you bend so well and yet you say you haven't bent in years?"

"Well, I may have exaggerated just a little." _Not that you need to know just exactly how much._

"A little."

I sighed. "Yes. Just a little." _You don't need to know everything Prince Zuko. _

* * *

><p>I watched as Aang and Sokka chatted around the camp fire. Momo sat in Aang's lap and Sokka was sharpening his boomerang. I reached my hand to my neck. There was nothing there. I lurched up from my seat and looked around.<p>

"Katara, is there something wrong?" Aang asked.

"Yes" I said with panic in my voice. "My mother's necklace, it's gone." Tears started to form at the edges of my eyes; threatening to spew over. We spent the next hour looking for my necklace. I was beginning to panic. "We have to find it!"

Sokka came to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Katara, we'll find it" he said trying to reassure me. After a while, I decided to give up and lay down on my sleeping bag with a heavy heart. _I have to find it._

* * *

><p>After I healed Zuko's eye I decided to jump in the shower. <em>I need a good shower.<em> I thought to myself, remembering mine and Zuko's little scuffle this morning. Iroh nor the crew had come to investigate what was going on, this morning on the deck, so Prince Zuko and I decided that it would be our little secret. It would bother Iroh and neither of us wanted that. It surprised me how much Zuko cared for his Uncle. _Here I was the whole time thinking that he was a monster. When all he really is a baby mountain lion-tooth cub. Still, baby mountain lion-tooth cubs bite. Maybe he's not so harmless. He could have scorched me to death with that wall of fire earlier. _

I went into the washroom and turned on the cold water in the shower. I stripped my clothes, dropped them on the floor, and jumped in. I shivered a little but then got used to the water. _People say that warm baths are better but I beg a differ. How could someone not like a good, cold shower? They are the best._ I washed my hair and scrubbed my body of any grime that might have been there. I watched the suds wash down the drain. I leaned back again the cool tile brick and let the water run over me. _This is so nice. _The water trickled down from my hair, across my stomach, and down my legs. I pulled water onto my hand and pressed it to my bruised thigh. The purple coloring had faded a little but was still there. I figured that one more healing session and the bruise would be gone. The last physical memory I had of Zhao. The day I was brought here I was terrified. _Not that I would ever admit that. _Now, I was less than that. Iroh had been kind to me. Prince Zuko, well, he and I got along alright. We fought, but not the way Zhao and I did. When I had fought with Zhao I had wanted to end his life. I had wanted to stop him breathing with my bare hands. _True I may have wanted to hurt Zuko just a little bit, but I don't want to kill him by any means. I don't dislike him that much._

I turned the knob and the water stopped pouring. I stepped out of the shower and reached for my towel. I wrapped it around me and padded to the counter. _Where are my clothes? Shit. I forgot to bring some with me. _I stood where I was; contemplating my options. _It's no big deal. I'll just run over there grab something and come right back. That'll work. Wait what if Zuko comes in. I walked in on him and I didn't even mean to. _I wrung part of the towel in my hand and then pulled it closer. I cracked the door open and scanned the room. _No one's around, so I'll just… _I slipped from behind the doorway and ran/tiptoed over to my trunk. I reached in and dung around for a robe to put on. When I found one I dropped my towel and quickly slipped on the robe. I was glad I did that fast too, because the door flew open, and in walked Zuko. I nearly jumped out of my skin. My hand flew to my heart and my face was aglow. Zuko took a look at me and then did a double take.

"You alright?" he asked me.

"Yes. I'm fine you just scared me is all."

He stood back away from me, "you aren't going to hit me again are you?" he laughed.

I couldn't help but smile at his comment. "No, I'm not going to hit you this time. It's my own fault." I paused. "I forgot to take clothes in with me when I went to take a shower." Zuko's face changed and he looked funny.

"Do I need to go? I can come back", he said covering his eyes with his hand; using his other to feel his way to the door. I walked over to him and reached up to uncover his eyes. He still held his eyes shut and didn't open them.

"Prince Zuko, you can open your eyes; just as long as they don't stray too much." At this his eyes came open just a smidge.

"I am perfectly capable of controlling where my eyes wander and I'd have to be insane to look at you like that. I remember what you said about "cutting something off"."

I laughed at him. "Prince Zuko, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're scared of me."

"No, I'm not scared of you. I'm just smart enough to know you mean business and I can resist temptation when it comes my way."

"Are you trying to say I'm a temptation Prince Zuko?"

"No. What I meant was that… you… you being here… and." I tried to hold in a laugh as he fumbled over his words. In the mean time I thought I would have some fun with him.

"Do I tempt you, Prince Zuko?" I said, while playfully swinging the cinch on my robe.

"No."

"Funny. Zhao couldn't keep his eyes or his hands to himself but yet you do so well."

He walked over to me and stopped. "That's because I am not a thing like Zhao." I smiled.

"Your right, you are not. Your just the opposite." He raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything. "Well I had better go get dressed." Again he said nothing but only nodded. I picked up my clothes and went back to the washroom to change. When I came back into the bedroom Zuko was seated in a chair at the little table on the wall. He was looking over something that looked like a map. I walked over to the table and sat down. "What are you looking at?" He brought his head up for a moment to answer me. "Just maps."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No." He folded the maps and stood. "Uncle will be coming for you soon." I nodded.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked jokingly.

"No. I have things here that need to be done."

"Alright. Well, good luck with that" I turned and left through the door. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and pulled it into a loose braid. _He didn't seem to want me to look at those maps. Maybe someone has a little secret and doesn't want anyone to know. What do you know; we have more in common than I though. _I thought to myself as I sashayed down the hall. I found Iroh and we walked arm in arm down the plank and went to watch the loading of supplies.

* * *

><p>Alright, there it is. I had to play with this chapter just a little bit because i made it end differently than how I originally planned, but oh well. I've started working on the next chapter. It should be up before too long. :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, guys, I had to fix this chapter. I had uploaded it but had to take it off. I wanted to play with it some more. Sorry;)I'm going to make it a little longer since I took it off the first time. I've been working on making the chapters longer like some of you have asked.

* * *

><p>From the helm, I watched Uncle walk arm in arm with Raeya as they made their way into town, once again. I watched them go till they were out of sight. Uncle had grown fond of the girl and she had attached to him as well. She still didn't seem to have quite warmed up to me but that was not a crisis. <em>I don't need any distractions. I need to keep focused. <em>Then I thought back to this morning. In the washroom, while she was healing my eye, she had been, gentle; _which seems out of the norm for her._ I went to the table at the back of the room and opened one of the drawers. I put the maps inside and turned the key on the lock. I was the only one who kept the key and no one knew where it was. I kept it in the inside pocket of my shirt next to the water tribe girl's necklace. I tucked the key in its place and pulled the necklace out. I rubbed my thumb over the stone and put it back.

I couldn't say why I had kept the thing. I had tried to use it to get information out of the girl but she wouldn't betray her friend. _I knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't give up her friend. _I would give her prompts for that. Even when they got away I still kept the necklace. Maybe I would get another chance to bribe the girl again. I went to the window and looked out. It was clear with not a cloud in the sky. I needed to train more but for once I decided against it. I went back to my room and fell back on the bed. Though you would never hear me admit it; I was tired. I closed my eyes but then sat back up. I pulled the armor off of my body and pulled on a loose robe. I lit a few candles and lined them up in a row. _I won't train but I will meditate. I need some time to think._

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later…<strong>

I still sat in my room and breathed. My breathing was all that I concentrated on; till there was a bang from outside my door. I blew out an angry huff and the flames of the candles grew. I rushed out the door and found the crew loading crates and boxes onto the ship. Uncle and Raeya were nowhere to be found. I was a little irritated with all the noise that was being made but I knew it could not be helped. Just then Uncle came strolling across the deck with Raeya still at his side. "It's about time you got back" I barked at him.

He didn't even seem to have heard me. About an hour later, when the supplies were loaded, we shoved off and went back to sea. I went to the helm and came back on deck with a telescope. The sky was still clear and I looked through the glass. _No Avatar in sight. _Lately our search had slowed. The boy was evasive and as of right now, was missing, but I would find him again. I dropped the scope at my side and stared at the clear sky. From the railing Uncle chatted in Raeya's ear and then sniffed the air, "there is a storm coming; a big one."

"You're out of your mind Uncle, the weather is perfect; there's not a cloud in sight" I said walking over to where he stood.

"A storm is approaching from the north. I suggest that we alter our course and head southwest." Was he mad? There was no way that we were about to change course again.

"We know the Avatar is travelling northward, so we will do the same." Then Raeya turned her head; with wide eyes she asked, "The Avatar, your following him."

"Yes" was all that I said. I had forgotten that she didn't know our given relationship with the Avatar. Then Uncle started up again.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter." Just as the words left my mouth one of the lieutenants walked by, stopped, and gave me a mean glare. I walked to where he stood, "finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." Then I walked away and headed back to the helm.

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

"He doesn't mean that" Iroh said as Zuko stormed away. The lieutenant didn't look convinced for a moment. Then iroh turned back to me and gave a faint smile.

"What is his problem? I am completely lost." Iroh looked at me with a considerate smile and patted my hand.

"My dear, this is something very important to Prince Zuko. I think it would be best you hear it from him."

"I don't think that is such a good idea. It looks as if that is a sore subject around here. Won't you tell me? Please, I would love to pick his brain but he looks a little tense right now."

Iroh sighed then nodded. "I will tell you. I think the crew should know as well, about why he is so… obsessed. I will tell you all later tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Returning back to Zuko's POV…<strong>

After I had cooled off I went back on deck and was greeted by storm clouds. The lieutenant and a few other members of the crew stood to one side, "looks like your uncle was right about the storm" he shouted. I stopped where I was and Uncle stepped in with his hands raised.

"It was a lucky guess" he said. I walked over to where the lieutenant stood and poked him in his chest plate. "You had better learn some respect or I will teach it to you" I said, and then started to walk away.

The lieutenant turned to me and said "Respect; what do you know about respect?" I stopped in my tracks and the lieutenant went on. "The way you treat everyone around here, from your hard working crew, to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

I watched in silence at the spectacle that was folding out in front of me. Iroh stood with his hand on his brow looking worried. Zuko turned around and faced the lieutenant in a fighting stance. Then lieutenant took a stance. There was a clank of metal as the lieutenant and Zuko locked on each other's wrist plates. I listened as Iroh tried to calm the two angry fire benders but they weren't listening. Steam rose from Zuko's hand. There was going to be a fight but I wasn't going to let that happen. I had had enough of the Fire Nation tempers on this ship. I stepped in.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. My face began to glow just as bright as my temper was. "What is wrong with you people? Even now you fight amongst yourselves. There is a storm coming and yet you fight. As if that will solve anything," I shook my head. "I don't know if it is the Fire Nation or just men in general that are so idiotic. I have seen enough of the Fire Nation's and man's temper to last me a life time." Then stormed away from the two; leaving them there. _I might have been just a little dramatic but who cares._

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

I watched Raeya walked away in a huff and disappear to the other end of the ship. _Another person pissed at me. _Then Uncle intervened. "That is enough. We are all a bit tired from having been at sea for so long. I'm sure after having a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better."

I started to tell Uncle that not all of our problems could be solved over a bowl of noodles but I didn't. "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Uncle moved to place a hand on my shoulder but I moved away from him. I went forward a little and stared up at the sky. _Why? Of all things, why now? _Then a flash of lightning shot through the sky.

After a while I went down below and to my room. I was relieved when I saw that I was alone. I didn't want to have to put up with _her_ temper right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Iroh's POV<strong>

After the dispute between Zuko and the lieutenant I went to find Raeya. She was angry, and I thought now was a good time as ever to let her, and the crew in on Zuko's past. I rounded the ship and found her standing at the back end of the ship. Then rain started to pour. The heavens lit up and there was a flash of lightening. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her hand flew back at me and I moved out of the way just in time. "Don't- touch me!"

I was shocked by the tone of her voice. "Very well then; I thought it was time you, I, and the crew sat down and talked." She didn't budge and then looked at me from over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled you. I didn't mean it."

"That's alright. I know you didn't. Today has been a swirl of emotions, even in the heavens." She looked up, through the rain, and into the sky. Her face and arms were still aglow but were beginning to fade. "Come; let us get out of this rain." For a moment I thought she didn't hear me but then she turned from the railing and followed me inside.

We walked down the hall and stopped outside one of the doors. I pressed a finger to my lips and leaned an ear against the door. Raeya made no move to do the same but looked as if she were listening as well. I pressed my ear and listened.

"I'm sick of taking his orders. I'm tired of chasing his Avatar. Who does Zuko think he is?" At this I opened the door and entered the room. "Do you really want to know?" I asked. The lieutenant and the other crew members present, stood from their seats, "General Iroh, we were just…"

I motioned for them to sit back down. "It's okay. May we join you?" I asked.

"Of course Sir." I walked down the little staircase and Raeya followed along behind me, looking uncertain of what was about to happen. We took out seats and I rubbed my beard, "You must try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much."

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

I listened intently as General Iroh spoke and watched his face turn serious. He told us everything. He told us of how Zuko had spoken out in the war room, and the Agni Kai, but what was most shocking was how the story ended. "Zuko would have to duel his own father."

I felt the marks around my eyes light up as he continued on with the story. "When Zuko saw that it was his own father come to duel him, he begged for mercy. Then I looked away."

Then the lieutenant spoke, "I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident."

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment The Fire Lord banished him, and he was sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return home with his honor."

"So that is why he is so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only way for things to return to normal."

Iroh continued on, "things will never return to normal, but the important thing is that the Avatar gives Zuko hope." When he was finished I didn't know what to say, or what to think.

I shook my head in disbelief. "How could he do that? He is his son. How can a person be so cruel, and to someone of their own family? I don't understand it." Just then the ship and I fell from my chair. I got up and everyone rushed from the bay of the ship and onto the deck. When I came on deck I saw smoke rising from somewhere on the ship. Then I saw Zuko point to something and yell, "the helmsman!" I turned my head and saw a man dangling from the broken ladder by a hand. Zuko and the lieutenant rushed to climb up the ladder and I went to the side of the ship and tried to calm some of the waves. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Iroh, then a flash of lightning. It went through his body and shot out into the ocean. His hair stood on end and was burnt at the ends as well. I ran to him and looked him over, he was fine. He smiled at me then went to aid one of the crew members. I turned back to look at the helmsman and saw him fall. There was nothing I could do but watch. Then he stopped falling. Zuko had grabbed hold of the man just in time and passed him down to the lieutenant below. The two looked at the other for a moment the climbed down to safety.

From the corner of my eye I saw a large wave coming at us, growing in size by the second. I took a running start and funneled all the energy I could and pushed the wave away from us. The ship lurched from the sudden change of the wave and I fell into the railing. When I looked back up there was a massive flying animal crashing through the wave. Some one behind me shouted, "The Avatar."

"What do you want to do Sir?" The lieutenant shouted through the rain. I turned and looked at Zuko.

"Let him go, we need to get this ship to safety." I looked away from the group of men that had formed and looked back at the flying animal. Through the rain I could make out a flash of blue on the back of the animal. I turned away and helped to calm the waves that crashed against us. My whole body shook with adrenaline when more waves hit us. "We need to head into the eye of the storm" I heard Iroh say.

When we reached the center, the wind, rain, and the waves died down. I panted as I held onto the railing and tried to suck in some air. My knee's shook and I held onto the rail. I looked down at the water below and it bubbled and had a blue glow to it. Then, the flying animal I had seen from before came out of the sea. I watched as it climbed into the sky and watched it and its passengers fly away. I starred up at them and held my breath for a moment. I saw them look back but not at me. I let go of the rail and my knees wobbled more. I held my breath and walked toward the tired looking Iroh and crew. The rain had stopped but the deck was still slippery. I stopped by Iroh and he flashed me a smile.

He looked unharmed, even after he had been struck by lightning. I whispered in his ear. "Iroh, how are you still standing? I saw you get hit." He turned to me with a grin and shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He put a finger to his lips, "It is a little trick I made myself. It will be our little secret." He said winking. I shook my head at him in disapproval but he merely smiled and went to find the lieutenant. After he left I help a few of the crew members clean off the deck. I used my water bending and it took only a matter of minutes. One of the men even thanked me and I smiled back at him. When I had finished on deck I went below the ship and returned to Zuko's room. He wasn't there and I was tired as all get out. My knees still felt wobbly and I lay back on the bed. I had over done the water bending today.

* * *

><p>No one else knew that I could Fire bend. I myself didn't even know I could for the longest time. It happened before I was with Zhao. One night on the ship, I had gotten angry and thrown a candle across the room. It had started a small fire and I tried to put it out. My hands had gotten burned but the burns did not hurt. It didn't make any sense to me. That night I went to bed and received a special visitor. I was asleep. It was a deep sleep, unlike any other I've had. A voice spoke to me and a creature of the Spirit World appeared. It's form was unclear but its face was covered with a mask. The mask was a sort of mix between the Air Nomads and Earth Kingdom type of artwork.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked the spirit. It turned its masked face to me and spoke.

It spoke slowly and certain, with a voice that was soft, yet firm, and strong. "You are Raeya of the Southern Water Tribe." I stood and nodded. It was more of a statement than a question, but i answered back.

"Yes. I am."

"You and I need to talk." It held out a hand to me and I took it. "For a very long time now I have been waited for you." As we walked I looked down and we were no longer walking but drifting over the ground. _This is crazy. Maybe I have lost my mind. _

"Why have you been waiting for me? I'm nothing special."

"Oh but you are child. You like the others before you, possess a hidden talent."

"I'm sorry but you must have me confused with someone else. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I would think that you wouldn't." We stopped moving and it held its hands out to me. There were four clusters of every element in its hands. "These are the four elements of the world. Now you will pick two of your choosing."

"Why? What is the point in this?"

"Choose, and I will tell you the purpose." It held the four elements out to me and I picked water as my first element. Water being my own element, it only made since that I would choose it. But when it was time to choose the second I couldn't decide. Earth, Fire, and Air remained. Earth appealed to me because of its stable form and it ability to endure. Air was a good option as well, it could weather away earth and it gave fire breath. Then last there was fire. It consumed everything. It was dangerous and that's why I picked it. Fire and Water. What an odd combination I had picked.

When I had chosen the second element, the other elements disappeared, the spirit held the Water and Fire element in its hands. "You have chosen a fine yet strange combination young waterbender. "Thank you." I still had no idea what was going on.

"Now hold out your hands." I did as it asked and I handed me the water first. When I reached to hand me the fire I hesitated. "Why do you recoil your hand?"

"It will burn me." It spirit reached for my hand and looked it over.

"You hand did not burn when you put out the candle." It held out the flame to my hand, and slowly I took it. "See your hand does not burn. Do you know why?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Before you were born you were marked by the Spirit World."

"Is that why I have these marks on my skin?" I nodded its head.

"You have been chosen, to be a sort of...demi-spirit."

"What?"

"When you wake up you will no longer be the same as you once were." It took my hands and placed them together. I thought the water and flame in my hand would sizzle and destroy each other but they didn't. A light emitted from the combining of the two elements. The light grew and went up my arms and covered my whole body; making all the marks on my body glow brightly.

"What is happening?"

"You are now a bender of both water and fire." I looked up at the spirit in confusion. It touched a hand to my forehead and a bright light flashed. Then a whirl of energy surged through me. When I woke up I was still in bed. I sat up and looked down at my hands. They weren't burnt. _That was the weirdest dream I have ever had. I must me losing my mind, but it was so real._ I held my hands out and looked at them. Nothing had really changed, but the palms of my hands did hold a faint pale glow. I squeezed my palms shut and opened them. _That thing sure didn't explain much. What is wrong with me? I am such a freak._

I sat there on my cell bed and turned my hands over and over; looking for something different in them, but nothing. I stood and drew what little water there was in the air, and froze it in my hand. _Let's see if I'm crazy or not. _I tried to light a fire in my hand. I went from not knowing what I was doing, to this gut feeling, and I breathed. Then a little red and orange flame sparked up from my palm. I lifted it to the ice in my hand, and it started to melt. _Maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought I was. _

After I played with my new ability for a while, I felt faint. Then, a thought occurred to me, in the voice of the spirit. "You can only do so much with one thing. There has to be a balance." What I got from that was, I could bend for as long as I wanted, but there had to be a balance, or something bad would happen. So I couldn't bend only one element without the other.

I lay on Zuko's bed and starred up at the ceiling. I played with some water that lingered in the air and started a little flame. I swirled it around in the air with my finger, then let it die. When I had told Zuko that I hadn't bended in years. I hadn't really lied. I had bent water very often to heal myself, after Zhao and I would get into a fight, But only when I was alone, or with Ahnya. But fire, that was another story. It was something that i didn't play with often. I remembered Ahnya. I missed her. She had been my only companion. _For now, I guess I will have to deal with the old man and angry boy. _

I sat up and my head didn't hurt as badly as it had earlier. I tried standing and my knees didn't wobble as badly either. I stretched on my tip toes and fell back on the bed again. It was nice having a bed like this to sleep in. I rolled over to my side and stretched out. This bed was really soft.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

I headed back to the room; after we had finished repairing what damages had been done to the ship, during the storm. I was covered in grease and was in serious need of a hot bath. Once again, I came into the room and found Raeya. It was starting to become less of a shock finding her here. She turned over and looked at me. Her hair fell down one of her shoulders and she scooted to the end of the bed. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"We were fixing one of the engines that got struck by lightning." She made a face and nodded.

"Your filthy." I rubbed my fingers together and wiped the sweat off my brow with my arm. A giggle came from Raeya.

"Is there something funny?" I asked her. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and walked over to me.

"Yes. You've got a little bit of black stuff on your face." I wiped at my face and looked at my hands.

"Did I get it?" She shook her head.

She lifted her hand, "here, let me" she stood on her tip toes and wiped at my cheek with her finger. "There, that's better." She held her finger out and wiped it on my shirt.

"What's wrong; afraid of a little dirt?"

She gave me a mocking look, "no I'm not, I just don't want to get anymore of it on me."

"Oh, is that it?" She turned around to look at me and I held my arms out. "Raeya, come here. I want to give you something."

She put her arms out and backed away from me. "Zuko get away from me, your gross." I took another couple of steps toward her and she bolted for the bathroom door. I caught her from behind, she squealed, and I dragged her back. She squirmed in my arms and tried to get away.

"Zuko, let me go. You are getting me all gross and sweaty" she yelled. She kicked her feet and we both fell back. I rolled over on my side and rubbed my hand down the side of her face, leaving a huge black smudge on her cheek. She flipped her head in my direction and glared at me.

"I can't belief you just did that." _I can't believe I just did that, either_. I let out a laugh and she did too. We lay there on the floor; laughing till our sides hurt. I caught my breath and she leaned up on an elbow. She rested her chin on her palm and looked down at me. "You are so in for it." She rolled over me and I went with her. She pinned me down and held me there. "Now what torture am I going to inflict on you?" I chuckled at her. She laughed as well and fell off of me. Then I lay there looking up at the ceiling with Raeay's head on my arm. She sat up, stood with hands on hips, and glared down at me. "You need to go get in the shower." She said pointing to the door.

"You are one to talk. Have you taken a good look at yourself in the mirror lately?" I laughed at her. Her face was smudged with grease as well as her arms and legs, from where we had rolled, and every mark visible on her body glowed. She gave me another look before disappearing into the washroom. I sat up from my place on the floor and pushed myself off of the floor. "Raeya" I called to her, but she didn't answer. I went to the door of the washroom and called to her again; still no answer. I peered into the washroom and took a step inside. "Where are you hiding?" I crept across the room and then went to the shower. I pulled back the glass door and found no one inside. _Where is she?_

I turned around and bumped into Raeya she had a hand up and motioned with her chin for me to look up. I tilted my head up and found a large bubble of water hovering just above my head. I looked back at her and eyed her. "Don't do it." But the look on her face told me she would. She dropped her hand and the water fell. I stood drenched. I grabbed at her. I slipped on the water that had formed on the floor and then tripped over the rug; bringing her down with me. I fell on top of her and she let out a puff. I eased myself off her and looked down at her. Her body was aglow and bright. She laughed with her eyes closed then opened them and stared up at me. Her eyes were bright; such a bright shade of green like I had never seen before. She looked up at me and reached a hand up to my fore head and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen. I breathed slowly as she did this. Her hand started to fall but then stopped at my eye. Her face was set like stone; looking like soft marble. A drop of water ran down from my face and splashed her on the cheek. I reached my hand to her face and wiped the water away. I let my hand linger and fall back to its spot on the floor. I brought my gazed back to her eyes and locked onto them. We stayed like that for a moment. I felt her breathing beneath me and her heartbeat. Or was it mine? I couldn't tell because it was bounding out of my chest. Her eyes held steady to mine and then flickered away. She bit her lip and looked away. I pushed myself off the floor and helped her up.

When her eyes met mine again she looked down and away. It was awkward. Her hand slipped away from mine and she went into the other room. I stood there for a moment. _What did I just do? What just happened?_ I asked myself. I rubbed the back of my neck and went into the other room. She was gone. Again…

* * *

><p>Duhn duhn duhn. I hope you like the attempted cliffhanger. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to put the little grease fight in there. It's literally been killing me not letting them like each other right off the bat, but then that would be predictable. Oh and about the whole "spirit talking to her thing" well that was just a spur of the moment kind of idea. I wasn't really to sure how to explain that part. Oh and I'll be leaving to go to camp in a couple of days. I'm going to try really hard to put another chapter up before I leave. If not, I will be back in 1 week<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, this is the last one before I go to camp and have been working hard on this for you guys. I know you guys are dieing inside because I haven't let Raeya and her sibling get back together and what not. But its my job to keep you hanging. I have to build up Reaya and Zuko's relationship first, because it you haven't noticed already, they are kind of the main characters in this story. So please just be patient and keep reviewing. I promise Raeya, Sokka, and Katara will meet again. But how? _If I only knew…_

* * *

><p><em>What the hell just happened? Have I completely lost my mind? I don't even know what that was back there. <em>When Zuko had let me up I had gone through his bedroom and out the door. Now I was once again, leaning against the railing of the ship, looking into the night sky. It had been a long day. So much had happened_. For one I found out that he hunts the Avatar. Big shock there, I should have seen that coming. He is a fire bender. The rest of them are probably doing the same thing._ I gripped my hair in my hands and then let go. _I just had a momentary lapse of judgement. _I said trying to reason with myself for what I had just allowed to happen in that room. I looked down at myself and sighed. I was covering in grease. I let out a not quite angry but displeased with myself kind of huff.

_I think we had a moment. This is crazy. There I was rolling around with a man who bought me. They call me "guest" but like that's what they really mean. If they think for one second that a few shopping trips and conversations over tea will win me over, then they have another thing coming ._ I shook my head. I knew that they weren't playing me. Iroh was too sweet an old man to do that. Zuko. Well, hell I had no idea what he was thinking, or what went through his head. _God, I don't know if I can face him after that. _I thought, referring to our brief encounter only minutes ago. The strange thing was, I was a little angry with myself for ruining the moment. _Raeya you're an idiot. You need to stay away from that boy. If you don't it will be nothing but trouble. You know that. _Oh, but how I loved trouble. I never could seem to stay out of it for too long.

I reached the railing and let my hand run over it's smooth surface as I went to the bow. After I rushed from the room, and _him_, I found myself going back to the same place I always did. For some strange reason, I always found myself coming back to this one spot on the railing. It was at the front of the ship and had the most wonderful view of the sea. There was nothing like seeing the waves rush past you and the wind hitting you in the face. I breathed in deeply and relaxed my shoulders. I leaned my head back a little and let the wind brush my skin. I opened my eyes to the vast night sky. Stars painted it everywhere you looked. _Wonderful. _I had almost forgotten they're beauty after all those years of my imprisonment. I banished those thoughts from my head and eased away from the rail. I fumbled with my fingers and debated on whether to return to the room, or wait a while longer. _Why should I wait? I'm sure that he will be just as embarrassed as I am. I don't need to be nervous just because he is there. _Nervous; _I don't know the meaning of the word. _

After a few more minutes of deliberation, I decided; _what the heck? Here I go._ I strode down the hall leading to Zuko's room. When I got to the door, I stopped outside, and waited for a second. I didn't hear any sounds coming from the room. _Oh, I hope this isn't going to be weird._ I put on the best face I could and pushed the door open. I entered the bedroom and it was empty. I let out a breath that I had been holding and sat down at the table by the wall. _He's showering. Okay. I can do this. Raeya what is wrong with you? Why are you making such a big deal about this, it's no big thing. Alright, just calm down. Geez, you are such a crazy person. _While I sat, twiddling my thumbs, I thought of what to say to him. It wasn't like we had done anything wrong. It didn't feel wrong; us laughing like that. It was purely innocent. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a towel clad Zuko._ Oh my…_

Water dripped down his neck, chest, and down his ribbed stomach. He was drying his hair with another towel but stopped when he saw me starring. I didn't mean to, but when there is something like that standing in front of you, sometimes you just can't help yourself. And I wasn't one not to give into temptation. I broke my eyes away from his wet body and looked at his face. His damp hair hung a little in his face. His hair was longer than I had thought it was. He dropped his hand, one holding to the front of his towel, and the other to the back of his neck. I almost dropped my jaw when his ab's flexed in the motion. _What in the world is wrong with you! You shouldn't be looking at him. Stop. _

I looked away from him and made myself go to the trunk at the end of the bed. I knelt down on the rug and made busy by digging through the trunk; like I was looking for something. This time I made sure that I had all the clothes I needed before entering the washroom. When the door was shut behind me I let out yet another sigh. _This is no big deal, just act like everything is normal. Normal. Nothing about you is normal, so how can you act it?_ I stopped arguing with myself and hopped in the shower. The grease was surprisingly easy to get off. It sped down the drain. When I was finished washing I found myself just standing there. I didn't want to get out, but I made myself do it. I dried myself off and then wrapped my hair in a towel. I slide into my night clothes and combed through my hair. It was still damp but I didn't care. It could air dry. I threw my towel in a bin and exited the wash room. When I came back into the bed room Zuko was sitting in bed with a book. _And why can't he put on a shirt? Not that I mind._

_He reads? Of course he does stupid. _That was a bit shocking. It seemed a little out of character for him, but who was I to judge. He looked up at me from his book and half grinned. "You weren't gone long" he said. I nodded; while sliding under the covers.

"I just thought that I would get some fresh air while you were in the shower." He nodded and then sat his book and the nightstand. I scooted down and lay back on my pillow. He turned his body a little and leaned over to me. His face got serious and looked me in the eyes.

"Look… about earlier… I didn't mean to… make you feel weird. I won't do it again." As he said this is was like he was apologizing for some god awful thing.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was fooling around is all. Well I mean not that kind of fooling around, but…" I decided it was best if I shut my mouth before I said something else to make me sound stupid. When I looked back at his face he was smiling.

"I don't know why, but you make me do the stupidest things." I gave him a queer look after he had said it.

"What do you mean by that?"

His face changed to a unclear kind of expression. "I don't know. Like this, I don't usually talk with people like this." I could tell that he was a little uncomfortable.

"So you are anti-social. I knew that was what's wrong with you." I smiled at him.

"There is nothing wrong with me. If there is anything wrong with anyone, then it is you." My head spun around and I glared at him, in shock that he was being politely frank with me. I sat up and crossed my legs. I folded my hands in my lap, "okay, I'll bite. What is it? What is wrong with me; enlighten me."

He looked at me and sat up and got in the same position I was in; facing me. "Well for starters you are too angry. You need to relax." I laughed when he said that.

"You are one to talk. I'm not the one who almost got into an Agni Kia, with one of my crew members today. Now am I?"

"Touché; you got me there. Lets see, what else is wrong with you…" He thought for a minute but not too long. "You are always starting a fight."

"I do not."

"It may not be like a fist fight or anything but if I do recall, we had a scuffle once today. Once a few days ago, and then you are always arguing and threatening…" I didn't let him finish.

"Alright, I get the picture. So I am a little hostile at times."

"And you always run away."

"How so?" I asked. He reached his hand to touch me and I scooted away.

"Like that. You act like I'm going to feel you up or something."

"How do I know you won't?"

He straightened up and looked at me. "I am not going to hurt you. You know that I'm not like him, don't you." I shuddered at the memory of Zhao and banished the thought.

"I know you're not. It's just…"

"What?"

"It's nothing" I said dismissing the thought with my hand.

"No, go ahead and say it. If we are going to have a heart to heart then you have to spill your guts. You've done it plenty enough with my Uncle."

"How do you know we talk about anything important?"

"Because he tells me that the two of you talk. Never what about, so it must be things important or else he would tell me."

"Well at least he can keep a secret." I said thoughtfully.

"Well are you going to tell me yours?"

"What?"

"Whatever it is that you were going to say a minute ago, but you didn't? What is it?"

"Why do you ask me so many questions?"

"Why do you keep changing the subject?" he asked.

"Well… you make me jumpy." I said dropping my hands back in my lap.

"What? That's it?"

"Well what were you expecting?" I asked him.

"Well I was hoping for a better answer than that. I know I make you jumpy. I can see that every time you watch me from the corner of your eye."

"Look this chat had been great, eye opening for me, really, but I think we should put this conversation to a hold." I turned away from him and got out of the bed. He sat there and starred at me, then blew out a sigh, like he knew this would happen.

"There you go again; running away." I turned on my heel and marched back to the bed, and plopped back down in front of him.

"Fine we can do this your way. Ask, do anything you want." His inclined head eyed me.

"Okay then, since you are so fearless; close your eyes" he said throwing the covers off.

"Why?"

He looked at me and made a serious face. "Would you just do it." I hesitated but then closed my eyes.

"Don't make me regret this" I said and shut my eyes. I heard a drawer open and close back again. Then I felt something cover my eyes. I tensed and he noticed.

"It's alright, you can trust me" he breathed into my ear; then tied the blindfold. I waited for him to do something and jumped a little, when I felt his hands take mine from across the opposite side of the bed.

"Now, take my hands." I did as he told me and tell him guide me from the mattress. My feet touched the cold floor and I felt him pull me across the room.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked; trying to sound calm.

"Yes."

I followed (more like wobbled) behind Zuko as he led me. His fingers were warm on my wrist as he guided me down the halls. When we reached the staircase, I stumbled, but was caught, and put back right. He took both of my hands and led me up the stairs. When we reached the top my hair was blown back by the wind. We were on the deck. "You didn't bring me up here so you could toss me over, did you?" I said messing with him.

"Ha. If it were only that easy" he remarked. I was pulled along behind him and then stopped. He turned my hands loose. It was all I could do not to jump when I felt him move behind me. He leaned forward and made me go forward. His hands swept down the back of my arms to my hands; my back pressed to his chest.

"Pick up our foot." I did as I was told and lifted my foot onto what I thought was the railing. 'Alright, now the other one" he said in my ear. I shook my head. "Come on, you aren't afraid are you?"

"Ha, of course not." I placed my other foot up on railing and was pushed up by Zuko. My knees tucked in and I leaned back

"Don't let me go" I said nervously. One of his hands trailed to my waist and held me up.

"I won't" he said and held me up. I stood there on the rail and let the wind brush back my hair. Then I felt his grip on my waist start to leave and I panicked. I started to pull the blindfold off and turned around; losing my footing. I fell back and was caught. I starred up at Zuko's face and he was smiling. I started to glow and frowned. "You were doing good; till the end" he said standing me upright again.

When I didn't speak he did. "Now was it so hard to trust me?"

"I suppose not" I said defiantly.

We walked back to the room and climbed back in bed. I yawned and lay back. I closed my eyes, and minutes later, was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>As days past I grew to be a little more comfortable around Zuko. We still fought every now and then, but the tension didn't last as long as it used too. I had developed a routine of sitting with Iroh for breakfast in the mornings and visiting with Hirashu afterwards. I liked Hirashu much better, now that he didn't have to bandage me up anymore. I had even made friends with the cook, whose name was Jin. He was a rather robust fellow.<p>

It just so happened that one day it was rather hot and I went in search of something to help me cool off. I wandered into the kitchen; of course Jin being the cook, was present, and asked what I needed. Then, I remembered something that we used to make back home. Ice cream. Why we made it I don't know; _because it is freezing in the South Pole. _

I took Jin everything that I would need and he quickly found the ingredients and watched me do my work. I mixed sugar, milk, and some vanilla into a bowl, and mixed them together. I bent some water from a nearby sink and turned it to ice. I crushed the ice and added salt to it. I helped things along with my bending and watched as Jin's curiosity grew. About an hour later, I was done, dishes washed and everything. I found two small bowls and put the ice cream in them for myself and Jin. He tasted it a bit then had at it. I laughed at him, when he ate it too fast, and got a brain freeze. I looked back at the large bowl, full of ice cream, and wandered what to do with it all. Then Iroh came through the door and an idea struck me. I made Jin help me find a few more bowls and a couple of cups, and scoop what was left of our ice cream into them. Iroh seemed to thoroughly enjoy his, so I was happy. Jin and I passed out what was left to the crew, and I watched happily as they gobbled it up.

They complemented Jin on the sweet concoction, but he declined their complements, and said that I was the mastermind behind the cold treat. I couldn't help but smile, when they all directed the complements toward me. When I handed Zuko his, he eyed it, and then took a bite. "This is actually pretty good" was what he said. I smiled and left. Now, I help Jin out in the kitchen, and he teaches me some of his top secret recipes; most are Fire Nation specialties, but I don't mind.

And I had been introduced to Music Night on the ship. It apparently was Zuko's least favorite night on the ship, but I loved it. I even danced with some of the crew, once I got comfortable with everyone. I loved the music. I loved to dance, too. Just the sound of the drums beating stirred something in me; making me want to move.

Today, after I helped Jin in the kitchen, I went above deck and watched Zuko train. When he saw me, he stopped, and waved me over. "Do you think you're up for a little sparring?" he asked me.

"You know I can't resist a good fight" I told him. He laughed at what I said, being as it was the same thing he often told me. _He's right, I do love a good fight. _

* * *

><p><strong>Zukos' POV<strong>

I went into the kitchen for a quick lunch and realized that it wasn't going to be a quick one, because Raeya was there. She'd want to cook something. As of late, she had been spending more time in the kitchen, and I suppose that wasn't a bad thing. Jin whistled a tune and I watched as Raeya swayed a little, dancing. When she spun around to grab something, her braid twirled with her, and then she noticed me. She straightened up and leaned across the counter. "Zuko, how long have you been here? You must be hungry" she said, with big eyes. She didn't even ask what I wanted but went to work. I guessed Uncle must have told her some of my favorites, because she would make them from time to time, and did a fantastic job.

I watched her hair sway as she moved back and forth. Over the last week or so, she had been different. We didn't fight nearly as much as we had used to, with a few exceptions. I was starting to look at her differently. She was calmer now, and at times almost sweet. I liked to hear her laugh; even more when I was the cause of her laughter. Every time I would start to think of her like this I had to stop myself. _She is a distraction. _Not that it mattered; we still hadn't seen the Avatar in a full week and a half. My thoughts were interrupted by a plate being sat in front of me. Raeya sat down, with her own lunch, and nibbled at it. I took a bite of mine and looked at her. Her hair was pulled back at the side of her neck and a piece had fallen out of place. I had to resist the urge to reach over and put it back. Then I looked to her mouth. She had a bread crumb stuck to her lip. She looked up at me, "what are you looking at?" I hesitated at her blank frankness.

"You've got a little something on your face" I said point to her lip. She quickly brushed at it but it still didn't come off. I leaned across the table and brushed it off. I didn't let my finger linger this time. She smiled back at me, "thank you" she said. I nodded to her. Jin left for a second, promising he'd be back in a minute. Then Raeya got up and took her plate to the sink. I heard the water turn on and I carried my plate over to her. I brushed against her as I set my plate in the bottom of the sink. She glanced at me briefly and continued what she was doing.

"Do you need help?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "no, I've got it", but I grabbed a dry cloth and dried as she washed. She passed me a plate and continued her washing.

"You keep this up and you'll have Jin thinking your going to take his place" I said. She looked at me from the side and chuckled a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

There Zuko and I were, washing dishes; it felt weird, but normal all the same. I didn't even notice when Jin opened the door, and shut it again, when he saw what was taking place. When we were finished I wiped my hands on a towel and sat in a chair; while Zuko leaned onto the counter. "So what happened to you to make you help wash the dishes? You never do that" I teased him and he took the bait.

"I just thought you'd get done quicker that way."

"Well, it isn't like I have to be anywhere."

He looked at me and then spoke again, "well I thought a good spar was in order and now that your done, how about it?"

I jumped out of my chair and went to the door, "what are you waiting for?"

Our sparring secssion went well considering that I was the obvious victor. My bending was getting better, every time Zuko and I went against each other. I had gotten stronger too. I had him pinned good today. After, we dueled I went into his room to shower, and Fire bend just as much was necessary. I was starting to look at fire bending differently. I almost wanted to let it be know that I could bend it as well, but I had no idea what would happen if anyone knew. There was no telling…

After I showered, Iroh found me. Raeya I think you will be delighted to know that I have a surprise for you." I raised my eyebrows, _oh dear. _

"And what is this surprise?"

He shook his finger at me and grinned, "now Raeya if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he scolded. "Just make sure you bring your dancing shoes." Then he walked off and disappeared.

I was so excited about tonight. Iroh wouldn't tell me where we were going. But he had said to bring my dancing shoes. This might be my only chance to wear my dancing outfit. I wandered the ship till I thought it was time to start getting ready.

I slid on my belly dancing attire and pinned back my hair with a clip. The top wrapped around my neck, made a v-line that curved with my chest, and the back scooped down low. It stopped just above my naval and the fit was kind of snug. The bottom dangled with beads and coins that hung from the belt on the waistband. I wore leggings underneath, so if we did go dancing like I hoped, no one could see anything they didn't need too. I slide on a pair of black, strappy sandals and checked the mirror one more time. _Not too bad._

I shut the door behind me and went to find Iroh. I made my way up the stairs that led to the deck and found Iroh waiting for me. He wasn't alone though, Prince Zuko was with him. I was surprised and walked over to them. They both heard the coins on my skirt jingle and turned to look at me. Iroh smiled. Zuko even seemed in a fairly good mood as well.

**Zuko's POV **

I'm not sure how it happened but Uncle had talked me into going out with him tonight. He had begged, pleaded, and assured me that I would enjoy myself. I wondered if Raeya would be joining us as well. She and Uncle had grown close over the past few weeks. I heard jingling behind me and turned around. _Oh my Agni. _

I had to restrain myself from letting my jaw drop. I had admitted to myself that I thought the girl was pretty, but looking at her now. _Wow! She really looked great. I'm not sure that that would be the correct word for how she looked. Sexy. No. AH! What is wrong with me? _I glimpsed at her again. I was trying hard not to stare. She wore all black and sandals. Her hair was pinned up with her pink streaks showing. Her eyes sparkled in the light. Her face glowed. She sparkled. The glowing marks made her body shimmer. _Okay that's enough Zuko._

Uncle walked over to her and she took his arm. She smiled and laughed when he complemented her on how she looked. She looked to me still smiling, and asked, "Are you coming with us?" I replied with a simple "yes" and left it at that. Then Iroh led her down the plank of the ship and I followed behind.

Uncle led us into town and we stopped at a older looking building. It was new refurbished but still had that aged look to it. We walked inside and Raeya grinned from ear to ear. There was music and people dancing everywhere. I had to hold in a sigh and grit my teeth. _I am going to kill him. _I thought. "Uncle you know I don't dance" I hissed in his ear.

Raeya turned wide eyed to me, "what do you mean you don't dance? You are going to dance with me before the night is over" she said forcefully. I rolled my eyes and found us a table. Just as Raeya sat down a small group of women came to our table. "Come with us" they said with all smiles, pulling Raeya from her chair. After they left Uncle explained, that tonight was a "involve the addiance" kind of thing. I was only so happy that I hadn't been whisked away.

The other dancers carried her off and appeared on stage later. Music played and they started dancing. Drums beat, tambourines rang, and cymbals' chimed. The dancers fanned out and moved to the beat. I looked for Raeya in the midst of them but couldn't find her. Uncle grinned and my eyes followed to where his looked. Then I found her. Again for the second time tonight I had to fight to keep myself from letting my jaw drop. Her wavy hair fell down her back and her pink showed through, and small, golden pins held her hair in place. They had painted her lips a darker shade of pink and her eyes black; which made her look mysterious. Her top was a cream color and wrapped underneath her breasts; it was a brown band with little golden and emerald colored beads. She wore a long flowing skirt that went with her top. And her birthmarks showed on her torso. She wore arm cuffs engraved with gold, and an anklet, on her left ankle. She was hypnotizing. This was obviously one of her passions. She danced with such fire and fluidity. She flowed with the music and the other dancers, but she was the center of everyone's attention, and I couldn't help but stare. Her hips rolled and her body swayed. When the music toned to a slower tempo she looked to me and uncle. Her eyes were shining and she was smiling. The music stopped and the dancers took their bows. Minutes later Raeya returned to us in her own clothes; looking just as wonderful as she did before. Her hair was no longer held up with the golden pins but instead with shiny, grey ones. "That was so much fun. I've never done anything like that before." She said, then pausing to take a breath and starting again. "Those ladies even gave me these pins for my hair. They were so nice."

Uncle spoke then, obviously delighted that she was having such a good time "I am glad that you are enjoying yourself. If only Zuko were enjoying himself just as much."

I looked at uncle; not sure if he were teasing me or if he was being serious. "I never said that I'm not enjoying myself." I said firmly.

Raeya laughed a little. "Zuko come dance with me."

I was taken off guard at her request and shook my head. "No." She stood and tugged at my hand, trying to pull me to the dance floor; Uncle sat looking amused. I shook my head still, and she let go of my hand. She sat down not smiling quite as much. Then a young man came over to our table and tapped Raeya on the shoulder. She turned and to look at who had touched her. He bent down to her eye level and smiled. "Would you like to dance with me?" Raeya looked to us as if she were unsure. Then Uncle nodded. The boy held his hand out to her, she took one look at me, and then took his hand, and boy whisked her away. Uncle looked at me and shook his head. "Prince Zuko. Go dance with her."

"She already has a dance partner" I said as I sat with my arms crossed.

Music played (_some kind of Latin music just to give you guys an idea_) and he spun her around. His arm wrapped around her waist and ran across her stomach. She spun around to face him and he pulled her close; their faces almost touching. Uncle coughed and nudged me. "You know, you could always intervene." I looked back to the dancing couple and felt a twinge of resentment toward the boy. He ran his fingers down her sides and whispered something in her ear, and she smiled. I couldn't watch this anymore. I stood from my seat and walked onto the floor; not noticing the amused look on Uncle's face.

I weaved through the small group of people and neared Raeya and her new _friend. _I waited for him to spin her out of his arms again and jumped in. The look on her face was priceless; astounded and surprised. Her face fell at first then rose again. She smiled and laughed. "I thought you didn't want to dance with me?" she teased.

I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't even sure why I was dancing with her now. "Well I guess I changed my mind."

"Good." She looked over her shoulder at the boy she had been dancing with and gave an apologetic smile. He waved and left. I felt myself grin. "What are you smiling at?"

"What?'

"You were smiling?"

"Is that not normal?"

"No. It's just not usual, for you that is."

"So, me smiling is odd to you."

"Well yes, considering you don't do it often." She was right. _I don't._ I twisted her around and her skirt spun out. The tempo sped up and Raeya unwound her hands from mine. I eyed her waiting to see what her next move would be. She circled me running her hands across my shoulders and my back. Her fingers traced down my arm to my hand. I took her hand and pulled her to me. I put my hand on her waist and guided her. I moved closer to her and her hand trailed up my chest. She pushed away from me and I pulled her back to me. She fell into me. She placed her hands on my shoulders. She let out a small giggle and I smiled back at her. I gripped her hips, her eye's went wide for a second, then I lifted her, letting her float down gracefully. She flashed a grin and we continued our routine. The song ended and another started up. She rounded me again, this time her hand ran across my lower back. It was all I could do to keep myself from shivering. I grabbed her waist and her hips rolled. Her shoulders swayed, and she leaned her head back. I ran my hand up her stomach to her neck. I cupped her neck and she grabbed my hip. I spun her out once more and pulled her back in. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. The rhythm of her body was like water, strong, but fiery, as she pressed herself against me. Her leg rose and I cupped the back of her knee, and leaned her into a dip. _Her skin was so soft_. I pulled her back up; her face stopping just inches from mine. We both stood panting, I let go of her and she fixed her skirt.

We both went back to the table and sipped at our drinks. Uncle announced that he was leaving and we opted to go as well. "No, no. You kids stay here. I'm tired and you two are having such a good time. Don't let me slow you down." I stared at Uncle, "well at least let me walk you back to the ship."

"I assure you Prince Zuko that I can handle myself. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" he said walking off. Raeya ran after him and said something in his ear. She hugged Uncle then returned to the table. The band started again but with soft music. Raeya looked to me waiting to see if what my answer would be. I eyed her. She still smiled and her eyes were lit up, and her birthmarks were aglow. It was hard to tell in the bright light, but I could see them.

She turned to me and got up, "I'm not going to take no for an answer this time." I shook my head as she led me onto the dance floor. I slid one hand around her waist and one on her back. She leaned into me and pressed her cheek to mine; my scared cheek. I usually never let anyone touch my scar, not even Uncle. But I didn't mind now. I didn't want to get into it with her. So I let her lean against me. Her hair smelt like jasmine. Minutes passed and we stayed close and swayed back and forth. I felt her lip graze my neck when she spoke. "Zuko. I'm glad you came with us tonight." I let my lips turn into a small smile before I answered her. "I am too. For some reason it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She was looking at me now, and then she laughed lightly and put her head back on my shoulder.

It had been so long since I had actually been with anyone my own age, and a girl too. I liked having her close. She wasn't like other girls I'd known. She had had a rough past couple of years just like I had. That was one thing we had in common. _Listen to yourself Zuko. You sound like you "like: this girl. Maybe I do…_ When the song ended, we parted, and decided to leave.I wasn't really tired but I was tired of dancing_. I like to dance just not too much, and as long it is to my own accord. _Raeya followed behind me at first then by my side. I noticed when she first came here that she would follow behind, or lead the way, but now she walked along side us; like our equal, and she was. I looked out at the road ahead of us and felt the breeze blow through the trees. The smell of salt from the ocean hit my nose. Raeya must have smelt it as well, because she looked over her shoulder in the direction it came from.

"Do you want to take a detour?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye, "And where does this detour lead?"

"Follow me." I turned toward the beach and she followed at my heels.

* * *

><p>I really hoped you guys liked it. I workded hard on this one. Not really but this will be it for about a week. i promise I'll keep the ideas flowing while im away. Please leave me some reviews. I;m starting to get a littel bumed that this hasn't caught on with a lot of people. But hey thats okay, i still got you guys. My faithful readers.:) Okay. Till next week.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay. Dude's I'm so excited. I'm back from camp obviously. I worked on making you guys another long chapter. I hope you like the ending of this one. I've been working at it all day. Haha. So here you go. :) !

* * *

><p>I felt excitement grow in me as I followed behind Zuko. We were heading to the beach. I was going to run to the water and stick my feet in the ocean. It had been a long time since I had been to the ocean, let along swam in it. <em>You didn't get to go swimming too much in the South Pole.<em> When we came to the beach a gust of wind blew my hair back off my neck. It was so refreshing. I admired it for a moment then slid my sandals off. Zuko looked at me then saw what I was doing. He started to do the same as I walked to the water. I waited for the tide to come in and let the water wash over my feet. The water was perfect. _Not too cold not too warm. _I waded in deeper and stopped knee deep. I closed my eyes and breathed in the ocean air. I didn't realize how much I had missed the water.

I opened my eyes when I heard Zuko coming and turned around to see him get splashed by a small wave. I covered my mouth and chuckled a little. He frowned for half a second then waded to where I stood. We stood in silence for a while; looking out at the dark horizon line. It was a cloudless night and the moon was out. It was full and bright. I felt a tingle of happiness run though me and let out a sigh.

"You're glowing."

"What?"

"You are glowing." I looked down at my some of the visible marks on my arms and hands. "Your right, I am. "

"Why?"

"Hhmm?"

"Why do you do that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. They have a mind of their own sometimes. But they usually glow when I'm angry or upset, or like now when I'm happy." He nodded his head. We stood in silence for a while longer till a larger wave splashed us. I couldn't help but laugh at the noise Zuko made when this happened. My leggings were soaked so I stripped them off of my legs. When Zuko saw me do this, I swear that his cheeks turned crimson. The skirt I had on was short but it didn't show anything important. I went back to the water and let it wash the sand from my feet. Then I turned to Zuko he stood waiting by the trees.

"Well I hate to ruin this for you but we should probably get back."

"Alright."

We left the water and went to get our shoes and head back to the ship. I walked back bare footed on the road and I noticed he had too. He was different tonight. He wasn't as uptight as he usually was. _I guess I got to see a different side of him. And one thing was for such. If I ever needed a dance partner I knew who was going to be my first pick._

When we got to the ship all was quiet. _Everyone must be asleep. _I followed behind Zuko as we crept to the room. He opened the door and waited for me to enter. I went in and heard the door close behind me. I went to the chest that was kept at the foot of the bed for my use, and pull out a pair of soft Capri's, and a long shirt. The shirt was long enough to cover everything up but not long enough to wear just that, around Zuko. He was a teenage boy after all. I didn't want to tempt him with the thought. _Do you hear yourself right now; me the temptress. Ha. Now that was something to laugh at._ But then again I did know how to make Zhao crazy._ Raeya you are crazy. I know I'm crazy. Here I am thinking about the Prince of the Fire Nation. I must be out of my mind. You are starting to like this boy. _I did like Zuko fair enough. He was decent to me. Yes he did have a temper but so did I. _He isn't ugly either. _He was handsome even with his scar.

And I had liked dancing with him. The last song we had danced to had been a slow one, and we had been close. _And he smelt good too; like fire or burning wood. Of course that was somewhat logical. I'm not sure how to describe it but it wasn't the bad ashy smell, but the good smelling kind. _I gathered my things, stood, and turned around to find a shirtless Zuko, with his bare back facing me. _Oh Spirits. I don't know why I'm acting this way. It's not like I haven't seen him with his shirt off before. But look at those muscles. _He had muscles in his back. _Why would a person need muscles there? _

I quickly turned my gaze to the floor just before he turned around. I felt warmth creep to my face. Zuko went to the bed and lay down. I put my sandals on the floor and went to the wash room that was connected to his room. I splashed some water on my face and dried it with a towel. I was too tired to shower so I slid off my clothes and put on my sleeping attire. I went back to the bedroom, trying to be quiet, and blew out all the lanterns but one. I lay on my back looking at the ceiling. Then Zuko rolled over to his side. I could tell he was looking at me. He probably thought since it was dark I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was watching me. "What is it?" I whispered.

"Just thinking" he said. I rolled over on my side, still keeping my voice at a whisper.

"About what?"

"Nothing important" he said. I smiled in the dark.

"I had a good time tonight."

"Good." No one spoke for a few moments. I yawned and rolled over on my other side. "Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight Raeya." Then the lantern across the room went out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning Zuko was still in bed. I found myself extremely close to him. I had my side pressed to his and we were shoulder to shoulder. I started to scoot away but stopped when he shifted. I froze and watched while his eyes fluttered open. He yawned, stretched, and then he noticed I was awake. I didn't know what to do. <em>If I jerk away from him, he'll notice how close we were. If I stay where I am he might be embarrassed and not say anything at all.<em> He looked at me from the corner of his eye; then turned his head to me. I tensed when he glanced down at the blankets that covered our touching limbs. He eye balled me for a minute and laughed. I stared at him incredulously and laughed too.

"Why are we laughing" I asked.

Zuko stopped laughing and shook his head. "I don't know." He sat up a little and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a look. "What's with the face?" he asked.

I shook my head. "What face? I wasn't making any face."

"Yes you were" he said scoldingly.

"So what if I was" I said sitting up and propping myself up on a pillow. He looked at me and I stared back. The gaze didn't break while I searched his amber eyes. They were like liquid fire. I shivered and rubbed my arms. He watched me do this and nodded. I wasn't cold but those eyes sent shivers up my spine.

"So that is why you were all snuggled against me" he said. I felt my face flush and the marks start to glow. My hand flew to my forehead and I pushed back my hair from my face. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"I wasn't snuggling you. There was none of that" I said flatly. He stared at me again for a moment. He put his hands up, looked at me, and then dropped them back in his lap. We sat in silence for a moment; till I got up. I flipped my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. My muscles were still a little tired from dancing last night. I stretched all the way up on my tip toes and reached for the ceiling. I turned and looked at Zuko and put my hands on my hips. "So are you going to get up or are you just going to stay in bed all day?"

He looked at me with raised brows and shook his head. "Well, I was actually planning on stay right here for a while longer."

Now I looked at him with a somewhat confused look. "You? Really?" I said looking around. Granted I hadn't known him that long, but I knew he didn't sleep late, or stay in bed.

"You act like that is some big surprise or something."

"Well it kind of is. You are hardly ever still in bed when I wake up." He looked at me directly, shrugged his shoulders, and laid back into a pillow. I continued to study him for a moment, then pulled clothes out of my trunk, and went to the washroom to change. I decided to shower and took my time. My hair clung to my back as the water trickled down it. A little while later, I stepped out the shower, and looked down at my pale, glowing skin. Ever since my encounter, with that spirit, creature, thing, my skin would have a light glow to it when I was in water. There was so many new things that had happened to me after that night. I had to learn all these new things about myself and keep them hidden; which wasn't to hard, considering I didn't have many visitors back in those day. That was at least till Zhao came and swept me away.

I combed through my hair and let it fall down my back. it was getting really long; almost halfway down my back. I looked into the mirror and saw my faint glowing face. I stared at it for a while; wondering if the image I saw looked anything like that of my mothers. Her face was beginning to fade from my memory. I looked away and left the room.

When I got back in the room Zuko was snuggling his pillow and I had to suppress a laugh. He looked like a little kid. When I walked past him he turned over to look at me. I looked at the bed and sat down. I fell back bouncing a little as I did so. Zuko coughed behind me to show his annoyance and I placed my hands over my stomach. "I can't believe you are still in bed. I was in there for a long time" I said referring to how long I had been in the shower.

I looked up in his direction and stared. His eyes flashed to mine and I froze. I should have been afraid that those amber eyes would burn me alive, but I wasn't. I saw him lean forward, I sat back up, and turned my body to look at him. Then he spoke. "Well, I was getting up, but heard you in the shower, so I decided to wait till you got out."

"Oh, I see how it is; blame me for your laziness."

"Who are you calling lazy? If I don't recall, you are always the last one up."

I sneered at him and lay back flat. Then he spoke again. "Is only morning and we're already fighting."

I smiled meekly and rolled over on my stomach. "I guess I could tone it down. At least for a little while."

"You had better" was what I heard him say.

"Or what?" I said daring him playfully. He reached behind him and launched a pillow at my head. I put my hands to my face and pushed it back. I glared at Zuko, and stood on my knees, then smacked him hard. He tilted over a little and jumped me. I let out a gasping laugh and fell back on the bed. Zuko loomed over me; I took in a breath and shoved him away. He faulted back and I grabbed at him; to keep him from falling off the side of the bed, but to no avail. I had my hand on his wrist as he slipped off and carried me down with him. There was a loud thud and a grumble from Zuko. My legs still hung over the side of the bed and the rest of me was piled up on Zuko. I looked at him waiting for him to explode. His face changed from a frown to a grin. Then he chuckled. Initially I was shocked by his reaction. I had thought he would be just a little upset. He was so strange to me. On one hand he was this angry, tense person, and then there were times like now; where he laughed and played around; if that's how you wanted to put it. I tried to get myself off of him but my legs were caught in the sheets. Zuko moved from under me and stood up, laughing at me, while I hung off the bed. I frowned at him, "Do you think you could give me a hand here?" I said.

He went to my tangled legs and un-wrapped them. I slide off the side of the bed and down the rest of the way to the floor. He held out his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me up and then let go of my hand. His humorous expression faded and turned into a curious one. "What is it?" I asked.

"Your face."

"What about it?"

"It's glowing."

"Zuko, I don't know if you noticed but it does do that sometimes" I said mockingly. He gave me a fake sneer and stepped closer.

"I know that Raeya." Then he turned and went to the washroom. I went to the chair by the table and sat down. I didn't know why I was still here. _I should just go. _I sat in my chair for a while then stood to leave. About then Zuko walked out in a towel. _What is it with this boy and not wearing clothes? _I felt my eyes start to wander and stopped myself. I headed for the door but was stopped by Zuko.

"And where do you think you are going?" I turned back to him; he was still wearing only the towel.

"I'm not sure. I thought I might go and see if Jin needs any help."

"I think all you will find is an empty kitchen." The inquiring look on my face must have been enough for him to give me a better explanation. "Everyone is probably still asleep. After the crew loads supplies Uncle lets them have the next day off."

I nodded in remembrance. "Oh yes, I do recall him saying something about that now." I let out a puff and went back to the door. I went outside then popped back into the room, and then wished I didn't. Zuko had dropped his towel and my eyes met a bare backside. I pushed myself out of the room and pressed into the wall. _Om my god! I don't think he saw me. Dear gosh, I sure saw him though. Wow. Stop, just stop that right now. No more of that. Forget it ever happened._ I went back to the door and was going to do what I originally came to do. I knocked and waited for a reply. The door opened and I pushed my way in.

"So, Zuko."

"Yes?"

"Tell me. Can you swim?" He looked at me funny, then answered.

"Yes I can."

I nodded cheerfully. "Great. You should change." I said pointing to his attire.

"Why?"

"You should just do it."

"I should be going to train" and he headed to the door. I rushed past him and blocked his path. "Move" he said. I shook my head.

"No."

"Move or I'll move you myself." I eyed him carefully.

"You wouldn't dare." He said nothing. "Take the day off." He groaned and stood with his arms crossed. "Come on. You know you want to. When was the last time you went swimming? You can't pass up a opportunity like this."

"Well, I could if you weren't standing in front of the doorway." I rolled my eyes at him.

I moved from the doorway and let him pass. "I guess I can just go by myself" I said to myself, but loud enough that he could hear me. His head popped back through the door.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he said.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

Then the rest of his body followed through the door. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to go alone."

"Well, I'm going." I grabbed a swim suit and cover up and went to the washroom to change. _He can try and stop me. _I stripped myself of my clothes and slid into the swim suit Iroh and I had bought the other day. It was black. I liked it. Pulling the cover up over my head, I took one more look in the mirror, and went to face Zuko. When I left the washroom I found Zuko sitting in one of the little chairs to the side of the room. I walked past him and he jumped up. He brushed past me and stood in my way.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Move."

"No."

"Please" I said calmly. He didn't budge.

"So polite, but no, you're not going by yourself" he said firmly.

"Why?"

"Uncle would kill me if I let you go alone."

I dropped my hands to my sides and made a sad face. "Would you come with me?"

"I can't. I need to…"

"Oh please, don't say you have to train; that's all you ever do. Just take the day off and relax." I didn't think that he was going to sway, but he wasn't going to stop me. He came forward a little and I tried to get to the door. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. I had hold of the door handle and held onto it. He pulled harder and I let go; sending us falling back. I landed on my butt and then stood back up. "I really wish you wouldn't do that" I said to him.

"Well I wish you weren't so stubborn, but I think we both know that's not going to happen" he said with sarcasm coating his voice.

I huffed. "What is it going to take to get you to go with me?" He thought for a minute then replied.

"I want you to not fight with me for just one day."

"Okay, fair enough" I said quickly. "Go change. I'll be waiting" I said hurriedly. He sighed and I told him to hurry up. _Who would have thought the day would come where I would tell the Prince of the Fire Nation what to do? _

Zuko came out minutes later; looking none too happy. I smiled at him cheekily; trying to cheer him up. "This will be great. You are going to be glad you came, just wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

I didn't know what it was about Uncle and this girl, but they could talk me into just about anything. Last night was a perfect example. I didn't really care about dancing that much, and, yet I had gone. Swimming was another thing not on my list of favorite things to day, and here I was.

I followed behind Raeya and watched her as she went to the edge of the water and tested it with her feet. She turned back, and walked up the beach sand, and took off the little cover thing she had on off; revealing her wonderful body. _Do you hear yourself?_ She wore a black suit that fit her perfectly. It was a plain swim suit but it looked anything but that on her. Her top showed off her brilliant… chest, and the short skirt thing stopped just above the mid section of her thigh. I could see the glowing marks on her skin as they shown brighter when she hit the water. She submerged then came back up moments later. The smile on her face was almost blinding.

I shook off my shirt and sat down in the sand. Before we left, I had firmly made up my mind that I was not getting into the water. I watched at a little wave came up and splashed Raeya she smiled and played with it. She twirled some of the salty water in her fingers and sent it spraying back into the sea. Then she turned her head to me. I watched her leave the water; her body aglow and water trickling down her stomach. I tore my eyes away when she came closer.

"Aren't you going to get in the water?" she said with all smiles.

"I wasn't planning on it." She frowned.

"Well, you weren't planning on coming to the beach either, but since you're here you should make the best of it." I leaned back on my hands and just looked at her. She reached for me and pulled. "Come on. I won't drown you" she said as she got me to my feet.

"That's comforting" I said as I let her drag me to the water. When we reached the water's edge, she turned back to me, and tugged at my hand some more. I followed her in about waist deep and stopped. She let go of her grip on me and ran her hands over the water. It followed her fingertips and made a trickling noise. A wave came from out of nowhere and knocked me over. I came back to the surface and spit out salt water. I saw Raeya standing to the side and laughing. I glared at her. She made her way over to me and stopped. "You know Zuko that was just sad. You should have seen that one coming."

"So that was you." She laughed a little and picked a shell off of my skin. I looked to the side and then lurched at her. I caught her off guard and we fell into the water. We both came up to the surface and she glared at me. I hadn't ever seen her look so pretty than she did right then, with her hair swishing in the water. Her eyes were bright and her face was lit up. I watched the water wash over her shoulders and expose her glowing marks. She caught me staring and splashed water at me.

"You shouldn't stare", she said. Then she made her way towards me. She dunked me under the water and I tickled her stomach, and felt the weight on my head leave. I stayed under the water and caught her ankle. I pulled her under and made my getaway. I tried to get away but could move fast enough in the water. I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me back. A small stream of water encircled me and brought me closer to my captor. "Where did you think you were going?" she called. I tried to get away but she wouldn't let me. She brought me further out into the water, to where I could no longer touch.

"I thought you weren't going to drown me" I said to her. She swam closer and stopped just a foot away.

"As long as you don't try to get away again I won't have to." The stream used to bring me out disappeared, and went back to its normal practice of forming with the waves to wash over the sand. I treaded water and ducked under a small wave that passed by. When I resurface, I looked around, and didn't see Raeya. I turned and she came up right in front of me. He face so close. I floated back and she looked at me funny.

"Why Zuko, if I didn't know better I would think you were scared of me."

I laughed at her. "Well being as we are surrounded in nothing but water and all, I would think that is legitimate."

"But why? You know I'm not going to drown you" she said circling me. Watching her almost made me dizzy. "I mean I can see why you are nervous, being as I am literally in my element, and you can't defend yourself." She stopped in front of me and smiled. "Oh Zuko, I'm just messing with you, lighten up, would ya."

We swam a while longer and then went back to the beach to take a break. It was late in the afternoon but the sun still hung in the sky. Raeya fell back in the sand and shut her eyes. I took the opportunity and stole a glance at her once again. Not only was she pretty but she was she had the personality to match, if given the chance. Last night she had been this sexy goddess and today I felt myself looking at her in the same way I had last night. I was attracted to her and I would openly admit that; to myself only. It wasn't a lustful attraction, I mean that was there too, but I liked to be around her, too; most of the time, excluding the times where her temper flared. I lay back in the sand and shut my eyes as well. _I wonder if she feels like this too? _Some feeling had to be there. I just didn't know if they all centered around the aggressive side of our relationship. There had to be good sentiments as well. We had been rooming together for a while now. I never tried to touch her more than necessary. That had to give me a couple of points. _You need to stop thinking like this. All this girl is doing is distracting you from what your main focus needs to be. The Avatar…_ I blew out a sigh. The Avatar. It had been a while since anyone had seen him. _The storm; that was the last time we had seen him. _

I sat back up and brushed sand off of me. I looked back to Raeya and saw her marks were beginning to lose their glow. I stood up and went to her feet. I pushed sand onto her foot and she peered at me through one eyes. "I didn't drown you, so I think it is only fair that you not bury me alive" she said sitting up. I kicked more dirt onto her leg and she got up and ran after me.

Granted she was fast in the water, but not so fast on land. "Guess you haven't got you land legs back yet" I yelled over my shoulder. I looked back and saw her gaining. I stopped and waited for her to get closer and moved out of the way when she grabbed for me. I slipped in the sand but kept a short distance between us. Then a splash of water sent me crashing into the sand. I fell down on my stomach and turned over and was jumped by a satisfied looking water bender. She sat on top of me and panted hard.

"Geez" she breathed. "I was starting to think I wasn't going to catching you." She didn't move from her place on my lap even when I tried to get back up. She pinned me down and grinned. "You don't think after a chase like that I am going to let you go that easy, do you?"

I wrapped a leg around hers and flipped her over, this time with me on top. She caught her breath and then continued to look at me in a surprised kind of way. "Raeya you should know me well enough that I wouldn't just let you win."

I looked down at her; now covered in sand. "I guess not." She squirmed and I let her go. "Now let's see if you can catch me" she said implying that it would be a challenge.

She started down the beach and I chased after her. She looked back once and saw that I was close behind. So she turned to the water and rushed in. I jumped in after her and was falling behind.

"Don't have your sea legs yet Zuko?" she called from across the water. I laughed and swam harder. She stopped and I went under. I saw her legs kicking in the water and came up. When I surfaced, the expression of surprise crossed her face. I grabbed her and she struggle a little, but not hard enough to cause me to let go of my grip on her.

I felt her body move as she kept afloat. She stopped struggling and I really got to look at her then. The sun had gone down and a pale glow of the moon had come across the water. Her eyes shown bright as well did her unique skin. I still held onto her and kept her at arm's length. She didn't pull away from me when I pulled her closer. She bumped into me and I put my hand to her back. Her shocked expression came as no surprise, but what was even more unexpected was when she didn't pull away from me. Her eyes locked onto mine and I let them stay there. I reached a hand to up to hers and pressed it against her palm. Her fingers wove into mine and held there. We floated there for a minute and went in a little closer to shore. She didn't move away even as we did so. My heart had started beating a little faster and I tried to make it stop, but couldn't when she was so close. When I was able to touch ground again I squeezed her hand. She looked at me and came a little closer. Her face was calm and serene. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stayed there. My hand crept to her back and lingered there. Her breathing was way I concentrated on. It was normal, she wasn't freaking out; unlike I was. I didn't think about what was happening, I just stayed as I was.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and I floated out deeper; to keep us from falling over. I ran my hand up her arm and to her neck. She leaned into my hand as I cupped it and starred at me. I brought her face closer and stopped just inches away. This time I heard her breathing quicken; mine had too. I rested my forehead against hers, and pressed our lips together, and the sensation sent my heart into spasms. Her soft lips were… _I just wish I could get my brain to shut up._

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

I brought a hand to the back of his neck and the other to the side of his un-burnt face, to deepen the kiss. He tasted like fire; that's what I felt like. His rock of a body held me close and I didn't fight him. I don't know what it was that made me give in, but I didn't regret it. This feeling was one I had never had before. His other hand was soft on my back.

When we finally parted I pressed my forehead to his and sucked in air. My breathing was irregular as well was his. My heart was beating out of my chest and I felt a smile creep to my face. I looked at Zuko and his face held a similar expression. I lightly press the bridge of my nose to his, "what did we just do?" I whispered as if someone would hear.

"I… I'm not sure" he stuttered. My chest was beating so loudly it scared me. "That wasn't weird was it?" he asked.

"Just a little but I'm over it." I smiled and shook my head. "I only have one question." He waited for me to ask. "Where did that come from?"


	14. Chapter 14

Okay guys I am so, so, so, so, so, extremly sorry. I have been back and to from all over the place. I had no computer for about a week and then I've been busy watchign kids and stuff so. Yes, I know these are all just excuses, but thats all I have. So here's a really short chapter, I just wanted to let you guys know what's going on. And i promise the next chapter will be much longer. Again, sorry for the wait.:)

* * *

><p>We sat there on the beach and didn't speak for a while. I still couldn't believe that I had just kissed Raeya; not that I regretted it for a second. Sitting here with her now, made me even more aware of how much I really liked her. She sat beside me, with her arm pressed to mine. Her long hair flapped in the breeze and her little marks were just ever so slightly aglow. Her presence was mesmerizing, to say the least. I leaned back on the sand and she put her head on my arm. Her damp hair brushed my side and tickled me. I shivered and she chuckled at me a little. "I didn't know you were ticklish" she said.<p>

"I am only human" I replied. She rolled on her side and gave me one of her thoughtful looks. Her soft smile made my pulse stop, and then start again. She rested her head on my chest and put an arm over me.

"You know, if someone would have told me that we would be sitting here like this, I would have laughed at them."

I nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

I watched her head rise and fall with the breathing of my chest. The breeze smoothed over her hair. It fell over her shoulder revealing the florescent pink streaks hidden beneath her raven, black hair. I reached for a piece of it and twirled it in my fingers. Her head didn't pop up and turn to me as I did this. She just simply leaned against me. I moved a little and she sat up letting me shift. I sat up and scooted closer to her. A light smile was painted on her face and her eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Being with her made me completely lose track of time. The day had gone by so fast. And as much as I hated to admit it; she was right. I had had a good time today; if not a great one.

She stood and held her hands out to me. I took them, and she heaved me up, then pulled me back to the sea. She brought me out waist deep and stopped. One of her hands traced up my arm, to my neck, and played with my messy, half fallen out, pony tail. My free hand did the same as she had to me and I brushed her cheek with my thumb. Her eye lids closed and her breathing slowed. I ran my hand down her side and stopped at her waist. She shivered and half opened her eyes. Her skin was cold.

I asked her if she were cold and her reply was "only a little." I heated my hands and rubbed them together. I placed them on her cool waist and she shivered again, leaning into me. I loved her touch. The smell of her salty skin and hair was enticing. The ocean had calmed and only rocked a little. Her glowing skin reflected against the water. I pointed to it and she looked down at the reflection but only for a second. Her eyes turned back to me and she put a hand on my arm. I pulled her to me and breathed her in one more time.

We swayed a little whenever the water rocked. This was the perfect moment with the moon shining down on us. She moved her head up from my chest, to my cheek. Her face pressed against mine, her nose rubbed against my ear, and then tickled my neck. She smiled at me a little when I laughed. Her eyes were sucking me in; it was so hard to look away from them. Between her glowing skin and bright eyes, she could have easily out shown the moon.

I gathered our things in my arms and turned back to Raeya. She stood close by watching. Her skin still held a glow to it and I felt myself being pulled toward her. We made our way back to the ship, bumping shoulders every so often, till her arm was interlocked with mine. I put my fingers in her hand and gripped them. Her fingers felt cool and small in mine. As we walked across the deck of the ship Uncle appear. _Oh no! Not now. _

"Prince Zuko" he called. I turned loose Raeya's hand. Her hand flew to her side and I thought I saw her blush.

"Uncle, you're still up."

Uncle came over to us, "I was just starting to worry."

"I am sorry Uncle." Then Raeya moved from behind me.

"Iroh, I dragged Zuko down to the beach with me. We have been there all day." The look on Uncle's face was baffled.

"How on Earth did you do that. Prince Zuko I thought you hated the beach."

I shook my head, looking at Uncle, "well, it is not as bad as I thought it was."

I didn't like the way Uncle smiled as he turned and walked away. "Well, I'm glad that you had a good time. I am going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night Iroh" Raeya called and he waved over his shoulder. I said good night to Uncle, and Raeya and I watched him make shuffle his way below deck; with us slowly following along behind him.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter will be longer. Promise. Love the reviews guys. Thanks for being so patient:)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, I know I took forever. Sorry. I've been having one busy summer. But without and further a do, here ya go.:)

Discaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

><p>Today had been strangely wonderful. And I couldn't deny that something had happened between Zuko and I; <em>A really big something. <em>I wasn't going to fight with myself anymore, because the fact was that I did like Zuko, and I guess he liked me too. _Call that childish if you wish, but that's how it was. _

As we walked down the hall, back to the room, our shoulders grazed. I glanced over at him and saw him looking at me. I flushed a little and opened the door to the room. I was tired. We had been at the beach all day, the surf hadn't been rough, but I was worn out. The moon was out, and that gave me some spark of energy. Zuko seemed tired as well. When we got into the room, Zuko sat in a chair, and leaned his head back. I took from him the things he was carrying and dumped them in the hamper. I felt his eyes on me when I entered the room again. I walked over to him and sat in the chair opposite to him. He cracked open a eye and peered at me. I lowered my head and spread my arms out on the table. Zuko sat up and reached a arm across the table. I saw his hand and touched it with my index finger. He responded instantly and his fingers flitted over mine. Then he cupped his hand in mine and entwined our fingers together. Then his other hand extended over the table top. I stood from my chair and pulled his hands from around the table and pulled him up. He eyed me suspiciously and complied when I led him into the wash room.

I turned the hot water on for him and waited as he lit a few candles. I tested the water with my hand and felt an arm wrap around my waist; pulling me up. He rested his chin on my shoulder and his breath tickled my neck. "Umm."; then a pause. "I had a nice time today" he said in my ear. I chill went down my neck.

"That's surprising, considering your uncle says you hate the beach." He chuckled.

"Well, the beach wasn't what made my day exactly… There were other things too."

"Oh, like what?" I said rocking back and forth.

"Well, you know."

"No, I don't, why don't you fill me in" I said teasing him. The flames on the candles grew a little bigger then went back to their normal flicker.

"Well, let's see. There was… the sand."

"I wouldn't think you liked the sand."

"And the quiet."

"It was hardly quiet at all."

"Well, the water."

"You didn't seem to keen about that either."

"Let's see, I think there was something else" his lips brushed my ear, and I turned to look at him. My arms circled around his neck and he kissed me. My stomach flipped around and I found myself in his arms. He was so warm, and covered in sand. "Alright, enough, you're gross, go wash off, or something." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. He smiled a sad smile and rolled his eyes at me.

"I kiss you today and you're already trying to run the show. I pulled him to me and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Honey, I do run the show." I walked out the room and left him standing there. I heard the sound of water and plopped back down in a chair. I leaned my head against my palm and closed my eyes. I felt myself nodding off. Then a hand slipped under my head and I opened my eyes.

"Come on Raeya" Zuko said coaxing me to get up. I got up out of my chair and made for the shower. I rinsed off quickly, wrapped up in my towel, and pulled on a long shirt to sleep in. I climbed into bed and snuggled against my pillow. Zuko flipped over on his side and watched me with his amber eyes. My hand on the pillow crept to his and he ran his fingers over the back of my hand. It was these light touches that I loved. I stared back at him. His fingers fell away from mine and a candle burnt out. I let my eye lids slip down lower and moved a little towards the center of the bed. Zuko noticed and put his arm over my side. My first reaction was to flinch but I didn't. I thought I had come to know him well enough not to try anything like that. I was right. He just put his arm over me and went to sleep. I almost didn't want him to go to sleep just so that I could see his eyes. In the end though, I wound up falling asleep, just shortly after he did.

When I woke up in the morning he was gone. I started to wonder if what happened yesterday had been just a dream; a figment of my imagination. I went into the kitchen later that morning to help Jin and Zuko walked in. When he saw me his lips started to curve into a smile, but then stopped when Jin spoke to him. I watched the two converse and waited for them to finish. Jin stepped out the room and I went about making whatever it was I was cooking. Then Zuko came up behind me and circled his warm, arms around me. He nuzzled my hair and whispered in my ear. "Did I tell you how cute you look back here?"

I put my hand to my chin, as if I was thinking, and shook my head. "Well, no, you didn't actually."

"Well in that case, you should know that you look cute all covered in flour, and whatever this other stuff is" he said pointing to a spot on my shirt. I laughed at him.

"If you think a wreck is cute then alright."

"A wonderful wreck then." I was a little surprised by his sudden change of disposition with me. It was just so fast. I wondered how it would be when we were together and in front of people, if it would be the same as it was now? _I guess I'll just have to wait and see. _

He brushed the side of my cheek with his nose and I swiped my dough covered finger over his nose. His head jerked back and I laughed out loud. He brushed at his nose, then I wiped it with a cloth, and he took hold of my hand. My fingers were covered in dough and he licked at one of my fingers. I pulled my hand from him and smacked him with the cloth in my hand. "If I knew kissing you would lead to this I might not have done it" I said to him.

He laughed and backed me into the counter. "Ha ha. That was just a little taste test. You liked it."

"No, not really" I said shaking my head in a somewhat mocking tone of voice. _Only just a little. _

He took my hand and brought it back up to his mouth. I readied the cloth in my hand, ready to smack him again if he dared put my finger in his mouth. Instead he kissed the back of my hand. He dropped my hand and leaned into me. I couldn't back up and I put my face up closer to his. I wasn't about to back down to him. _I couldn't let him have full control of the situation; now could I? _He stopped about an inch away from my face and breathed on my neck.

"Zuko stop, Jin will be back any minute."

"Okay." He brushed his cheek over mine, and grazed his lips over my bottom one. I felt myself flush. It would be a miracle if my face wasn't lit up like the sun.

"Zuko come on now, stop." He leaned back from me and looked at me.

"Okay; one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Kiss me." I was about say something satirical when he put his hand on my wrist. "Come on Rae" I froze for a second when he called me that. _Someone used to call me that. Nichalia_s_, yeah, it was him that used to called me that. _Then he whispered in my ear; breaking my concentration. "This will keep me going all day." I eyed him undecidedly. I heard someone walking down the hall way, so I gave him a peck on the lips, and turned away from him.

"Are you kidding me? That's all I get."

I tightly rolled the cloth in my hand and popped it at his leg. He jumped back a little. "Yes that's all you get, now go." I popped the cloth at his rear this time and he shuffled his way to the door. Barely even a second later, Jin and Iroh came walking through the door. I mentally wiped at my brow. I didn't know why I cared so much about them seeing us. Earlier I had wanted them too, but now I wasn't so sure. _What happens if they don't approve of Zuko and I? After all it's not like I'm fresh out of the box._

I went through my usual routine for the day and had lunch with Iroh. He asked me how yesterday had gone and I implied that it had gone fine, and it had, so that wasn't lying. _It won't hurt to leave out a few details out for him. _But the old man was persistent. I tried to make my answers to his questions longer, because I thought that my indifference was what made him more interested. "It just amazes me that you got him to go to the beach, and all day too."

"Well what can I say? My powers of persuasion are incredible."

"Obviously, I can hardly get him to do anything anymore, unless I beg." Iroh sipped at his tea and then set it back down. "I'm glad that you two are getting along better. It's good to be around people your own age."

I nodded my head at this and sipped tea from my cup. _If I didn't know any better I would say that the old man knows something. _Iroh sat there and eyed me lightly. I grinned back at him and fiddled with my cup, idly. I stopped when I looked back up at Iroh. His faced turned up into a smile and he excused himself. I started to clear the table and Iroh stopped at the door way. "You know Raeya I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here."

I was caught a little off guard by his comment, but turned back to look at him over my shoulder, "thank you, I'm glad that I am here." His face held a kind expression when he turned and left the room. I set our cups down in the sink and rinsed them. _I knew better than to worry about what Iroh and others would think of Zuko and I. Iroh would be delighted when he found out. I think._ When I was done with that, I walked outside to the training area. As I walked up the stairs the breeze hit me and nipped at my hair. I found Zuko sparring with one of the crew members and it looked like he was winning. Iroh sat from a distance, watching, and shouting at Zuko to breathe. "It is all through the breath!" I crossed the deck and went to stand by Iroh. He greeted me and I stood by him; watching. Zuko was ferocious. I felt the heat of the flames; even from a distance.

I watched as the two firebenders fought. Zuko struck out and the crew member fell back. His hands were tight fists and his stance looked strong. His sparring partner ran at him and shot fire from his hands. Zuko's hands came together and split the fire in two. It faded out and he rounded his partner. Neither of them spoke, the silence built, and the two rounded each other. They acted like a pair of moose lions; about to fight over a leftover carcass. Zuko finally made the first move and railed the other bender. The other man lost his footing and fell back. Zuko towered over him with his poised at the ready. The other man held his hands up in defeat and let out a loud breath. Zuko held a hand to him and pulled him up. I had noticed he did this a lot. He almost always held his hand out to me; if he ever won a match against me, which was not too often. He didn't go in for the kill like most firebenders would. Instead he showed mercy and offered his help. I felt Iroh move beside me, and watched him go over to Zuko, and pat him on the back of his shoulder. "You did well Prince Zuko, I think that will be enough for today."

"Thank you Uncle" he said with a little head bow. Iroh and the other man disappeared below the deck. Mumbling could be heard by the two and then drifted away. Zuko finally spotted me and made his way over to me. I moved from my spot and met him halfway. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat; _not out of the usual. _He wiped at his brow and looked at me.

"That was…" I said thinking of a word.

"Impressive."

"Well something of the sort" I said teasing him.

"Of the sort, not much of an answer, but I'll take it; since you've been leaving me hanging all day."

"Have I now? How so?" He stepped a little closer and looked down at me. I followed his eye and they stopped at my mouth. "Well you couldn't expect me to stick my tongue down your throat with people, like your Uncle, right down the hallway." He laughed a little at this.

He came under half inch closer. "Well how about now but you don't have to stick your tongue down my throat; if you don't want to" he said smirking.

I couldn't help myself when a grin came to my face. "You're disgusting."

"You're the one putting ideas into my head." _I suppose he's right. _My eyes flickered back to him and looked him over. He had on a thin shirt over his sweat covered body, and it clung to him, making a shirtless visual easy of him to imagine. His eyes shot to me and saw my eyes linger over him. A grin crept to his face and I flushed. A few of the little lights on my face lit up; just a little. He grabbed at my hand and I started to pull away.

"Zuko stop someone will see" I said as his hand shimmied up my arm. I pushed him away a little and he looked at me funny.

"What is it?" he said looking around. "I know you're not shy, so what's the problem?" He paused and wiped his face with a towel. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

That bit me in the rear end like a bug. "What? Of course not; why would I be embarrassed of you?" _If anyone I thought it would be him that was embarrassed of me. _I took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm not in any way self-conscious of our… relationship in anyway."

He pulled his hand out of mine and looked at me. "I was just checking. You know I can never be too sure with you. You tend to keep me on my feet." Then his hands went to my wrists and let his fingers trace them up and down.

"Well I suppose someone had to be up to the job. Your Uncle needs a break."

"I think you have to whole situation turned around. The man's practically got me wrapped around his finger. And him around yours."

"And what about you?" I said with a smirk. "Have I got you wrapped around my finger?"

"Well, it would seem you do. You're the first person, after my mother, to ever talk me into going to the beach."

I smiled at the fact of this. I pulled him along and made for the room. "Well, your mother must be a great woman." I looked at his face and he face turned into a sad expression.

"She was."

"What do you mean was?"

"I haven't seen her in years. I don't even know if she is still living."

"I'm sorry Zuko. It is hard, losing someone so close to you." I touched his arm. He nodded and lengthened his pace. I had to speed up to keep up with him. It was a few minutes later, when we were back in the room, when Zuko spoke again.

"Raeya, what about your family?" I turned around to look at him.

"What about them?"

"Do you recall anything about them?"

I paused and thought for a moment. _Of course I remembered them. They had haunted my thoughts while I was in captivity. I thought of them everyday then. That was one of the only things that had kept me going. _"Yes, I remember them."

He came over to me and sat in the chair opposite to me. "Well…" I told him some of the stories my gran gran had once told me, and of our times around the fire at night. He made a face when I mentioned snow. It seemed that was not a very popular thing on his list. When I could think of no more to say, he gently smiled at me. Getting up from his chair, he rounded the table, and pulled me from my seat.

"You know that Uncle and I think of you as family… But if you want- we could help you find them." I stared up at him and my heart thudded against my chest.

Then I shook my head, "Zuko,.. that's kind of you, but- I don't think they would even recognize me now." I turned away from him and stared at the wall. Too much has happened now, and they all probably have lives of their own. I don't want to disrupt that."

"Of course they would recognize you. You're their family."

"I was their family, but not anymore."

"Surely you don't mean that. I'm sure that they would welcome you back with open arms." He said putting a hand on my back.

"I'm sure they would. It's just I don't think things could go back to being the same. It's been too long and I'm a completely different person now."

"That may be true, but I'm sure that they could see how wonderful you are now." I let a small laugh escape my lips. I turned around and looked at him.

"You're just saying that."

"No. I don't think I've ever meet another girl who could knock me on the ass as well as you do." I laughed out loud this time and put my head on his chest. "You're also the only one who can get me to venture off this ship with anything other than Avatar business, and that my dear is quite a feat."

Light giggles came from my mouth again and then I thought on the last thing he had said. _The Avatar. _I diminished the thought for a moment; there would be time to talk about that later. For now I wanted to change the subject. I lifted my head from Zuko's chest and leaned into him. He moved back a little and I pushed him more. He stood, bumping into one of the chairs, and his knee gave out. He landed on his butt and I moved next to him on the floor. He laid his head back on the ground. "Why is it every time we are having a nice time, I end up on the floor?"

I moved from my spot and leaned over him. "Are you saying you don't like rolling on the floor with me?" He smirked at the remark and gripped my arms.

"On the contrary. I quite like rolling around with you." I sneered at him as he said this.

"I bet you do."

"Oh I do. There are no words to describe it" he pulled on my arm and leaned up, putting my face in his. His shifted and flipped me over him. I pressed my back all the way to the floor and felt a flash of warmth run down my stomach. I laced my hands around the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine. He fell into me a little and I pulled him closer. He was still covered in sweat but I didn't care this time. Something just came over me, and I wanted his mouth on mine. I wanted his hands on me. I felt them moving to my sides and I felt my marks start to light up.

Zuko pulled back a little and I let him go for a second to catch his breath. For a moment he looked down at my eyes, just before I pulled him back. He curled his fingers into my shirt and I sucked on his bottom lip. I bit his lip a little and he paused for a second but I didn't care. I pushed him over and sat in his lap. Surprise filled his eyes and he leaned up to kiss my neck. I moved out of his way, and he tried again. I pushed him back and a breath left his lips. I leaned over, so that I was in his face, and lightly brushed my lips across his. My hair fell from behind my ears and over his face. He ran his fingers up my neck and slid them into my hair. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pressed on my neck making me look at him. I grazed his bottom lip and pulled my head away. He pulled it closer and I stopped him.

"You are such a tease" he said. I smirked at him and loosened my grip of him. He let go of my hair and sat up on an arm. There was something in his eyes then that I couldn't read. I wasn't quite sure what it was. Even after all these weeks together; I still didn't know everything about him. We had talked before but never going into anything deep. Today we had though. That was a start.

Later that night, after we had dinner with Iroh, we bunkered in, and I fell asleep reading a book Iroh had given me. When I woke up in the morning the book was on the nightstand and the blanket was wrapped around me. I hadn't even remembered falling asleep or Zuko tucking me in.

I was sleeping better now these days. I didn't wake up in the middle of the night anymore. Zhao rarely crossed my mind. Every now and then I thought of Zuko's offer to help me find my family. But the fact was that I was scared to death of what would happen if we did find them. I just knew that they would be so ashamed when I told them what had happened to me; where I had been all these years. There would be remorse of course, at first, then it was grow to disgust, then pity. They would never admit to it, but that's what people would think. Anyone who ever heard of a story like mine would think those things. _God, I'm becoming such a pessimist._

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

"Hugh Hugh", Sokka coughed. He had been hacking like this all day. Sokka lay curled up in his sleeping bag; nestled in Appa's fur. I scooted over to him and press my hand to his forehead. He felt really warm and sweat had started beading on his forehead. And not to mention he was delusional. He was just blabbering mostly. "Katara, you know what I love about Appa; his sense of humor."

"Aang we have to do something. He's getting worse." I looked around and found Aang sitting on top of Appa's head. _If we hadn't been out in that storm last week then he wouldn't be sick but as usual; Sokka just had to have his way. _

"Well, I was looking at the map, and there is an herbalist not too far from here. I'm sure that she/he can help us." I looked at Sokka and shook my head.

"No Aang, Sokka is in no shape to travel. He needs to stay put and rest. I'm sure by morning he'll feel…" I let out a dry cough. "He will feel better."

"Oh no, that's how Sokka started yesterday.

"Oh Aang, I'm fine… Hugh Hugh Hugh." Aang backed away at my hacking.

"In a few more hours and you will be talking nonsense too. I'm going to go find some medicine" and that was it. He started to take off on his glider but a flash of lightening lit the sky. "You know on second thought, I think I'll walk." And she shot off down the hill like a bolt of lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV <strong>

Last night when Raeya had fallen asleep, I sat there for the longest time; just looking at her. I slid a piece of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. She exhaled through her nose and turned her head to the side a little. I ran my index finger over her cool cheek, and took the book she had been reading, and put it on the nightstand. I picked up her legs slowly and slid them under the blanket, tucking it in at the corners, and put myself back into bed.

I liked this girl. Yes, we had started off with nothing but yelling and screaming. Now, there was this easy way between us. She kept me on my toes. _Uncle was right about being sensitive. _In time it had paid off. I loved that she was always so near when she spoke to me. I couldn't help but touch her when she was so close. I loved to touch her. _Not in a perverted way of course. _She made me feel like I used to; happy. She made me laugh; almost till my sides hurt sometimes.

And when there wasn't laughter she was rough. She would be playful at times; like in the kitchen. Then were she would spice things up and toss me around a bit. I grinned; remembering when she had pinned me the first time we had gotten into it. _There isn't anything I don't like about her. And Uncle loves her as well, there has got to be a upside to that… Uncle! "Ha ha;" He doesn't know a thing about this. Or does he? He did have this smug grin on his face today._ I diminished the thought, turned over and put my back against Raeya's. Feeling her breathing sent shivers down my spine.

I woke up in the morning and pried my eyes open. I snapped my fingers and lit a nearby candle, and the one by Raeya. I slid out of bed and put on my clothes. I quietly made my way to the door. I shut it behind me and my way to the helm. I had to plan for tonight. Getting away had been surprisingly easier than I thought it would be. Uncle slept like a rock, and wasn't quite a early riser as I was, so getting past him was not as much a struggle as getting by Raeya. The first few times had been hard because lately she had been sleeping closer than she had. Admittedly, I liked that very much. I didn't want to leave her at times like those, but I had to. If I ever wanted to return home I had to find the boy.

Once in the helm I went to the deck, where I kept my maps. _I wonder if she knows; if she does she's not letting on. Tonight, I was going back to the little island where Zhao had settled recently. He would only be there for one reason; the Yu Yan Archers. He's going to try and use them to hunt down the Avatar. I know it. Once everyone is asleep I'll prepare the boat. _

For the last couple of days I had been slipping off of the ship to the nearby island, and into the command post that was stationed there. I had a hunch that the Avatar might be close by, or on the very island. The very thought of Zhao capturing the Avatar before I did, well frankly, that bothered me.

About a hour and a half later, I still sat in the helm, and went to the window. The sky was fairly clear. A bird sailed by the window and landed on the railing below. Then it flittered away and was gone. The only place I could be headed was the island northwest of here. I heard movement behind me and turned to see Raeya sitting on the corner of the desk. My pulse quickened; _I don't know why, it's not like she'll know what I'm planning. _

I walked over to her and put my hands down on the desk, on both sides of her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Her head leaned to the side and her hair fell down her shoulder. I pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. Her chest rose and fell. "I'm starting to wonder if I make you nervous" I said leaning back from her. She laughed at this, as she leaned forward.

A smirk came across her lips when she spoke, "not a chance."

I leaned into her and kissed her on her forehead. "Well I'll be sure to note that." Her face turned to a smile and she jumped off the desk. She rounded the corner and sat herself in the chair.

"What are you doing exactly?" she said looking over the maps that were spread out across the desktop. She picked one up and fingered the edges. "Are you going somewhere?" I walked behind to desk to her and rested against the back of the chair.

"No. I was just trying to think of where the Avatar might land next." She sighed and got up from her seat. "What?"

"Your obsession."

"I'm not obsessed."

She studied me and shook her head. "No, it is. You want to go home; that's understandable. Anyone gone from home for so long would want to go back."

"Why don't you?"

My question obviously caught her off guard. "I think we've already been over that" she said trying to move on to something else.

"Well no not really. You didn't say too much about that at all actually."

"And what was it I'm supposed to say?"

"Well most normal people would want to go back to their family."

She licked her bottom lip and bit it. "Normal; you aren't in any position to be telling me what is normal and what is not."

"You're doing it again."

"What!"

"Arguing; evading the subject." I walked towards her and took her arms. She took mine as well and sighed.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant to do."

"I know. I just don't understand why you are angry about it."

"You said any normal person would want to go back to their family and I do. I just can't." Her eyes started to water and she turned away from me.

"Of course you can. You know you aren't obligated to stay here. You don't owe Uncle or me anything."

She shook her head again, turning around slowly, with a little tear running down her light filled face. "Oh but I do. I owe the two of you everything. I might not even still be alive right now if it weren't for the two of you." She wrapped her arms around herself and wiped at her face.

For a moment I stood; staring at her back. Walking toward her, I put my arms around her and put my head over hers. She didn't shake, she didn't move, she stood still; motionless. "Rae, it's alright" I said trying to comfort her. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

She turned around and pressed her head to my chest. "Don't apologize. I shouldn't have snapped."

I lifted her chin and looked at her. A trail of water lingered on one side of her cheek. I wiped it away and pulled her back to me. "I don't like seeing you cry."

She made a soundless laugh, "Just turn your head."

I almost wanted to laugh but I didn't. I kissed her head and brought her back to the desk. Pulling her into my lap, she sat quietly and rested on my chest. Her hair smelled fresh and clean. Steps could be heard coming from the stairway. Raeya's head popped up. She started to jump from my lap but I held her tight. "You still don't want people to see us."

"It's not that. I just want them to…"

"To think badly of you?"

"Sure that's it." This time I shook my head and chuckled at her. "Raeya you are so peculiar."

"Oh hush." She pecked me on the cheek and made for the door. The helmsman entered a moment later. Going to the wheel, he checked our course and then disappeared. I straightened the maps and tucked them back in a drawer.

Later that night, after Raeya had fallen asleep, I crept from the room. I waited till it was good and dark, and launched the boat. I threw coals in the furnace and started the fire. I didn't worry about the smoke; it was dark and no one would see.

I went to the end of the boat, where I had placed a sack. I stripped off my armor and changed into the dark suit I had brought. I let my hair down from its high ponytail and pulled the head covering on.

As I made my way through the trees I could see the light of fire burning. The sound of wheels on the road caught my attention. I took a hiding place behind a tree and waited for the wagon to roll by. When it was in sight I slipped from my hiding place and jumped into the back of the wagon.

I seated myself in the back and only moved again when I felt the wagon come to a complete stop. I quickly climbed out of the carriage and hid beneath it. I held myself up against the bottom of the frame and when the guard came to check the wagon; I went unnoticed. At the next stop, I rolled from the wagon, and ran to one of the walls that was covered in shadows. That's where I took to hiding; was in the shadows. I scaled the wall and swung myself onto the roof and landed lightly on my feet. I heard voices come from somewhere nearby; I creeped and jumped my way across rooftops. I eased onto my stomach and listened carefully. I recognized the voice. _Zhao._ The night before a messenger hawk had arrived, carrying a letter, stating that he had been promoted to Admiral. So now his request to have full command of the Yu Yan Archers was in order.

* * *

><p>Thanks for being patient with me guys. Like I said, I have been super busy. I hoped you guys liked this one okay. It isn't the best, but leave me some reviews, and tell me what you think. Tell me if you would rather wait for longer chapters of have quicker and faster publ. chapters.:)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I tried to pu this one up faster. I;m so glad you guys are still sticking with me. I'm trying to make things flow along with the episodes, so guess when the big sibling finale will be. I've got the next chapter started already. Guess being home was what I needed to get me back into the drill. So here you go:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

A shuddering sound filled the air and I tensed. I felt the ship come to a stop. _What in the world is going on up there? _I quickly made my way to the staircase and onto the deck. A shadow was cast over the ship. I looked in the other direction and saw what was causing it. A huge warship was anchored alongside us. Worry ran through me. I peered around the corner and saw two men I didn't recognize standing by the walk on plank. I backed away and went the other way. Zuko had been in the helm the past couple of days. I assumed he would still be there and whoever boarded the ship would be too. I had no interest to go and see who it was. I just wanted them gone. My heart pounded against my chest and I slipped back below deck. The mere thought of the ship and what was on it sent chills down my back. Sweat started to bead on my forehead and I rushed to Zuko's room. _What if it is Zhao and he has changed his mind? _I shook my head; I couldn't bear the thought of it. The ship hadn't looked like one of Zhao's but I wasn't sure.

Panic filled my mind. _Zuko and Iroh have changed their minds. They don't want me anymore. I am of no use to them. _My breathing stopped and skipped. I went to Zuko's closet, slid to the floor, and shut the door. I couldn't breathe right away and couldn't keep myself from shaking. I put my head between my knees and tried to breathe. _I knew I was a fool to believe them. I should never have trusted them… What if it's not Zhao? What is all this about? _

I stayed planted were I sat. There was not a force in the world, not even my own curiosity; that could have made me move from that spot. A few minutes passed and I heard not a sound. Nothing seemed to be happening. A strain was building up in the room. I could feel it in the air. Then the door swung open and hit the wall. The loud noise made me jump. I covered my mouth with my hand. A silent shaky breath came from my mouth un-willfully. I peered through a crack and watched. Zuko stormed in and slammed the door behind him; making me jump once again. His head snapped in my direction and I backed from the door and pressed myself up to the wall. This would not keep him from finding me. The door came open and I tensed. Zuko stood starring down at me. His face was angry and them solemn. He knelt down, and asked me, "Raeya what are you doing in here?"

I shook my head and he must have seen the worry in my eyes. He bent down beside me and reached for me. I recoiled from him and watched as he frowned.

"Rae what's wrong?"

"Why are they here?" I said in a whisper; for fear they should hear me. "I saw the ship. What do they want?"

"Is that why you are hiding in a closet?"

"Answer the question."

"It was Avatar business." A sigh of relief came out. Zuko sat down in front of me best he could; being I was still in the back of the closet. "Why are you so shaken? I can see it in your eyes."

I swallowed the dry lump that had formed in my throat. "I just saw the ship and the men and panicked. It looked like one of his… I just thought." He looked at me now and waited for me to finish. "I thought he might be back; that he was going to take me back."

I watched his forehead ruffle and he placed a hand on mine. "No. It was not him. He's not getting you back. I doubt anyone on this ship would let that happen; Uncle and myself least of all."

I moved back into the light and started to calm. Zuko pulled me to him in a fierce hug. My only response was one of no words and it was to return the hug. I felt safer then; knowing the ship was gone. "Raeya don't ever think we are going to let you go that easily… Uncle would have a heart attack."

I laughed out loud at his last comment and stayed wrapped in the embrace. There was a knock at the door and Iroh came into the room. I didn't even bother to push away from Zuko, because at the given moment in time, I could have cared less who saw us. Iroh looked around for a moment then spotted us sitting at the edge of the closet. "What are you two doing down there?" He walked over and held a hand out to me; which I gladly took. "I've been looking for you Prince Zuko."

"Whatever for Uncle?"

"You were angry. I didn't want you to break anything again."

"That was one time Uncle."

"Well still, I can't have you breaking another one of my priceless antiques. That vase came all the way from the middle of the Earth Kingdom."

I chuckled at Iroh and he turned his attention to me. "Raeya my dear, you look frazzled. What's the matter?"

"I'm fine really." Zuko's hand slid to my back and he quickly explained my misunderstanding.

"Dear girl, what would make you think that?"

"I know it's silly."

"Yes quite right. I dare say Jin would through a hot pan of grease on them. Theirs is no telling what the rest of us would do. I myself would have to unleash the dragon and they would quiver in fear." While I chuckled at Iroh's comment Zuko was the one to make fun of it.

"Uncle the only dragon you unleash is the one that lives inside your stomach." Irohs cheeks squinted his eyes as he grinned.

"Ah Prince Zuko, you are full of humor today." Zuko shook his head.

"Aren't I always?"

"Oh yes Prince Zuko. You can be quite comical at times" from the look on Iroh's face it looked like he was trying to keep from choking. "Well now, if you will excuse me. I am going to have some ginseng tea if anyone would like to join me?"

We both gave him polite no's and he left.

I sat down in one of the chairs by the table and watched the flame of a candle. "Why did he say he thought you would be angry?"

His head turned to me and then back ahead of him. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Tell me."

He sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed his temples. "It's the Avatar. It's seems Zhao wants him for himself as well and is not allowing any ships in or out of this area. And I know the boy is here. I can feel it."

I got up from my chair and sat down beside him. I placed a hand on his back and he was stiff as a board. "You'll find him. I know you will. You seem very determined about this. But if you don't mind my asking; what will you do once you have him?"

He gave me a queer look and seemed to think about it for a second. "I'm going to take him back to my father and restore my honor."

_Hearing this from him and someone else are two different things completely. _"Are you sure that is the best thing to do? I mean once your father has the Avatar; there will be nothing to stop him from winning this war. I see no bright side in that no matter how you look at it."

He sprang up and turned; facing me. "I didn't ask for your opinion or approval. This is something I have to do." I stood up in front of him and stood eye level with him.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I want to do this. If it is the only way I can get back home then so be it;" His voice rising a little louder.

"Zuko, do you really want to go back to a place and a father…" I reached to his face, "who would do this to their own son?" He grasped my hand and pushed it away.

"Don't talk to me like you know what it feels like! And don't touch me!" _And here we are back at the beginning; fighting, yelling, and screaming. _

I shoved his chest, making him fall back a step, "Fine. I won't ever speak to you about this again and don't worry about me touching you! I don't even want to look at you." With that I stormed out the room and made my way to the deck. I felt the heat going to my hands and to keep it down. The last thing I needed was someone to see the steam coming from my hands or probably from my ears by how angry I was.

_I don't understand what his problem is. I just thought maybe if he hears things from a different point of view he might do something like oh… reconsider. Of course he wouldn't there is no such thing with the Fire Nation or with him. Why can't he see that nothing good will come from the Avatar being in the Fire Nations hands? I just want to make him see that. Aahhh._ I charged up the staircase and rounded the side and stopped. I swung my arm back and punched the side of the ship. I recoiled my hand right after I did it. I hissed through my teeth, and then cursed.

I was still angry. There was a practice dummy somewhere in the training area. I made my way there and spotted it immediately. My pace quickened and I punched it hard. It rocked a little. I spun around, kicking it, and then bringing my knee up to it. I repeated this a few times till I was tired. I slide down to the floor and held my throbbing hand. My knuckles bled a little. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and jumped up.

"Raeya."

_My god, the man is everywhere today. _Iroh said as he came down the stairs from the helm. I didn't answer him and thought that would be best.

"Raeya?"

"What!" I snapped at him. _Enough. _"Please just leave me alone." I felt the heat growing; slowly creeping through my whole body.

"Dear, theres blood on your hand, what have you done?"

I squeezed my hand into a fist and then released it. _I haven't gone all these years without fire bending to give it up now. I-am-not- going to let __him__ be the one to make me do it._

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

After Raeya stormed out her words hit me like a slap in the face. _Who does she think she is? _I spun on my heel pacing in the room. _She can't possibly understand. _I sat back on the bed and put my hands over my face. I ran a hand down my scared cheek. It was coarse. _Why she would want to touch it in the first place beats me. _I jumped up from the bed and left the room. _I'm not going to think about this anymore. _

I left the room for not being able to stand being in the place anymore. I found myself wandering to the helm and climbed the staircase. As I climbed each step different words of her came to mind; _infuriating, maddening, exasperating. Etc. _I went to the desk, sat in the chair, then got up. Walking over to the window, I watched Raeya come across the deck, at a hurried speed. She approached the practice dummy and hit it. It rocked back and I watched her let loose on the dummy. _She sure has one hell of a punch, but I already knew that. _I shook her from my thoughts. I was still angry with her.

_I don't know why. It's not like her opinion matters that much to me. This is something I have to do. No if and's or but's about it. _"If capturing the Avatar is the only way for me to return home so be it."

"Prince Zuko, talking to yourself?" I didn't turn around to see who it was; there was only one voice like that on the ship.

"Yes Uncle."

"Was that a yes, you are talking to yourself, or a what do you want now Uncle?"

"Both."

He walked over to the window and looked down. As he saw Raeya he made a quizzical face. "What is she doing down there?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned from the window. "I don't know. It's of no importance to me."

He continued to watch her a moment longer then came over to me. "I thought things were going well between the two of you?"

"Where on Earth did you get that notion?"

"I only thought with you two staying out so late, and not hearing any shouting; that the two of you were... getting along."

"No."

"Prince Zuko, you know, I was young once. I know what it is like to…"

"Uncle please do not finish that sentence. I don't want to talk about her right now."

"Very well then, I will go and converse with her then, and see if her temper is any worse than yours. By the looks of it; it is" he called as he made is way down the stairs. I went back to the window and watched him cross the training area. He approached her cautiously and he seemed to be the only one doing the talking. She stood with her back turned to him, then turned, and they appeared to be talking._ Good luck with that. _I turned my back on them and sat down at the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Iroh's POV<strong>

_It seems to me that the two are in a lovers' quarrel. It will not last long. _I thought to myself as I came down the stairs from the helm. Zuko was probably watching me as I crossed the floor and came up to Raeya. She didn't acknowledge me when I first spoke to her. When she did she was a little snappy; _someone obviously isn't in a good mood. _I looked down and noticed red on the back of her hand. "Raeay dear, your hand is bleeding. What have you done to yourself?"

She didn't look down at it; just somewhat nodded her head. I persuaded her to come with me and talk things out with me, as we made our way to the infirmary. Our conversation was short lived and ended with her calling Zuko pig-headed. She was right. _He is. _"I know my nephew can be stubborn at times; especially about this. You have to try and look at it from his point of view. This and his old life are the only things he knows."

"Just because one way is all you know doesn't mean you have to choose to keep living that way."

"That is true and you would know that better than anyone; I would think." She gave me something of a smile. "Perhaps the next time you and Zuko talk about this thing in particular, you can give him another perspective."

"I've tried that and there won't be a next time. We currently are not on speaking terms and I doubt we will be any time soon; if ever again."

"Pity."

"What?"

"The two of you seemed happier lately. It's a shame something like this will ruin it."

"Iroh you know I value your input greatly but I don't really care to hear it now."

"I understand." I stopped in front of her and put a hand on her arm. "I have been watching the two of you and I know there is more than either of you will let on right now. just take some time to mull things over before you make any final decisions. Do it for a old man won't you?"

"Iroh…" She just nodded her head. I accompanied her into the infirmary and watched as Hirashu examined her hand. Then stepped out smiling to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reaya's POV<strong>

"Raeya my dear, I don't think I've had anyone visit me quite as often as you do" Hirashu said as he applied pressure on my hand. I hissed as he did so.

"That hurts."

He shifted over to the counter and pulled out some wrappings. "You don't really need it but, I'm going to wrap this up for right now; as long as you don't punch the wall again, it should be alright" he smiled, laughably.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that."

"Just call it like I see it."

I raised my hands up to him and took a fake jab at him. He put his fists up in a jokey kind of manner. I laughed and hopped off the infirmary bed. I said goodbye to him and walked down the hall.

I didn't try to avoid Zuko but he obviously was avoiding me. I hadn't bumped into him once. For dinner I caught a quick bite to eat and went to the room; still no Zuko. I dressed for bed and lay there for a while. Music came from up above and it hit me. _Music night. _I had forgotten all about it but decided against going. I didn't want to spoil it with my sour mood. Not even a minute later he came in. I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. He crept through the room and didn't make a sound. I felt the bed shift and he lay down. I wait for him to say something but he was either still angry, or really thought I was sleeping. I stayed still and didn't budge and inch. I tried to sleep but couldn't. I turned over on my side making sure not to touch Zuko. _I'm not going back on what I said just yet._ After several more minutes of fighting with exhaustion I finally fell asleep.

Once in the middle of the night, I woke up, and found Zuko missing from the bed. _That's not like him._ Never once did he get up in the middle of the night; not the entire time I had been here. Sleep called to me but curiosity won me over. I pulled on a long pair of pants and left the room. I tip-toed quietly down the hall and came above deck.

There was no wind and there was nothing but the sound of the sea. I went to my favorite spot on the railing and looked out across the open sea. As I gazed out over the water; I saw a small funnel of smoke coming from a small boat. It was headed in the to the northeast. Then a thought accrued to me. _Zuko had said that the people from the ship were not allowing people into the area._

_It has to be Zuko. The maps on the desk were of this general area and that's why he was so upset. He thinks the Avatar is here. _I smiled to myself and slammed my hands down on the rail. I grumbled when I hit my hurt knuckles and headed back for the room. _Let him go and play in the night. I will be in my nice warm bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<strong>

The last thing I remembered was running through the trees and making it to the river where the frogs I needed for my friends waited. Arrows shot from the trees and pinned me against an old tree. The threads of a net hit my face and covered me. A blindfold covered my eyes and I could see no more. After many silent minutes of travel we halted. I was tugged down what I thought was a long hallway. There were many turns and then a flight of stairs. There was a rattling of chains and they were cuffed around my wrists and ankles. _What have I done? Katara and Sokka don't even know where I am. How could I have been so stupid? I let them sneak up on me. _I stayed in the frame of mind of a long while till I heard the doors creak open. _Zhao. _

Zhao entered the room like he owned it; marching straight up to me. He started blabbering some nonsense that I didn't half listen to. He made a remark about the Airbenders as he turned to leave. I sucked in a deep breath and blew hard; knocking him hard into the door._ He shouldn't have said that._

After Zhao had gone; I tried to escape. The chains were thick and the cuffs held on tight to my wrists. Following many minutes of useless struggling I gave up. I let out a defeated sigh and leaned my head down. Something started to crawl in my shirt. "Oh no;" _the frogs. _I pleaded for them to come back but that didn't work. One by one I watched them escape from my shirt and crawl through the crack under the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

As the wagon pulled in, I listened to the soldier's talking.

"And he's captured the Avatar."

_I haven't given Zhao enough credit. He moves faster than I thought._ I passed right behind two guards unnoticed, as I heard Zhao give a shining speech out his capture of the Avatar. Hiding in the shadows I made my way inside. I came to a long hallway and looked for anyone that might be around. Cheers came from above and I moved down the hall. Everyone would be assembled above and be attending Zhao's speech. _Gag! _I slide down a water chute and through the bars at the end of a tunnel.

When I got back inside I took the helmet from a soldier that I had attacked and threw it down the hall, where four men stood guarding a door. It was the only one I had seen with anyone standing guard. _This has to be it. _

One man came around the corner. I sent an arc of flame at him. The chain I had strapped over my arm, I slung over a raptor and let the man hang there; and I hid there myself. I watched a man's head peer around the corner and then another emerge. I jumped from my spot and pulled the other up with the chain. The other man yelled out and I strung him up as well. I shot down the hall. The last man reached out for a horn and I threw a knife from its hilt and knocked it from his hands. He raised his fist to me and shot fire from it. The bucket I had filled with water, I tossed at him, and swung the bucket under his feet; knocking them from under him.

I pushed open the door and shut it behind me. There he stood; the Avatar. I pulled my swords out and ran towards the boy. He yelled and looked away as I brought the blades down on the chains that kept him bound to where he was. His squinted eyes opened and stared at his free arms. I cut the cuffs on his hands and feet. He stared at me and asked the stupidest questions.

"Who are you? Are you here to rescue me?" I raised a hand and motioned for him to follow me. "I'll take that as a yes" he replied. He followed along behind me and looked at the guard that lie on the floor. I passed by a door and there were frozen frogs everywhere. The boy stopped and started picking them up. I rolled my eyes under the mask and yanked him along. He protested but came along. We traveled back up the tunnel and I poked my head through the drain.

By now Zhao's speech would be over with and people would be returning to their posts. As I looked around I saw that I was right. There were two set of guards passing by simultaneously. I pointed up above, shimmied myself up, and the boy followed. We came to the wall; where a long rope waited and I pushed the boy up first. When he was almost to the top the alarm rang. "the Avatar has escaped!" _Crap. _The rope was cut and the race for escape began…

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<strong>

Me and the mask guy fought our way out. There were many close calls and the last gate was right behind us. The guards circled around us and fire came from all around. I pulled the man who rescued me behind me and created a air sphere to protect us.

"Hold your fire. The Avatar must be captured alive!" Zhao said over the roar of the fire. Then the man behind me put his swords across my throat. I stood still not understanding what just happened.

"Open the gate." The man who had outranked Zhao came forward and tired to stop him. "Let them out" Zhao said in a harsh voice. He glared at us in the most loathsome look I had ever seen. The gate opened and I backed out the entrance with my rescuer/captor.

We backed down a long road and I tried to keep down a lump that was forming in my throat. Everything was quiet; even the trees were still. The tree line was coming up, and we would be home free, so to speak. Little did we know of the archer who was posed at the ready?

A spiraling noise went through the air and then the man in the mask fell to the ground. I sent up the air around us and it covered us in a cloud of dust. I turned back to the man who had saved me and removed his mask. I fell back in surprise and scooted away from him. _Zuko! _I got up and started to run but something stopped me. I turned back and knew I couldn't leave him there.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

I woke up and found myself lying on the ground. Sunlight streamed through the trees. I looked to my right and the boy sat on a tree root with his knees to his chest. My vision was blurry and my head hurt. He started talking. I listened to him and when he came to the end of his story, he asked me a question I didn't really know the answer to. "If we knew each other back then do you think we could have been friends?" I lay still for a moment and made my move. I shot fire at him and then he was gone; racing through the trees. I watched him; my only chance of returning home; escape through my fingers once again. _Maybe we could have but not now. _

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

The young avatar went back to the river and gathered more of the frozen frogs for his ailing friends. A single arrow stood out of the water's surface. He kicked it with his foot and found his way back to his friends. He stuck the icy amphibians in their mouths and they felt much better; till the frogs stared to unthaw. What should have been a humorous moment for Aang went by as unexciting. He curled up on his bison's warm body and thought of how badly the day had started off.

"Aang how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" The boy curled onto his side and stayed there, "no. I don't think I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

When I stepped back on the ship, I rolled my eyes as Uncle spoke. "Prince Zuko where have you been? You missed music night. Is Raeya with you?"

"No," I rubbed the side of my head where the headache seemed to come from; "I am going to bed. No disturbances" and I headed down the hallway.

I paused outside the door and waited before going in. If she was in there… _oh Agni help me. Please let her be gone. _I opened the door and she wasn't there. I let out a sigh and stripped my armor and clothes off. I climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Maybe…_ turning over on my side I closed my eyes and took in what sleep I could before a certain water bender found out I was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohk So what did yo think. Review and tell me about it. I was going to have Raeya be waiting up in the room for him to get back, but I thought we'd give Zuko a break. He had a ruff night. Well, there is writing to be done and it must be done by me. Bye guys.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Ohk guys this chapter is kind of blah. I'm going out of town again before school starts back and i had to hurry through this one. i didn't edit it to much, so there will probably be many mistakes. Thanks for your patience. Something big is going to happen before long. Till then I think I am just going to have to string you guys along. LOL. But here you go it's kind of short. Sorry:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

Sleep easily overwhelmed me once I laid back and relaxed. I was tired and my head still hurt. I kept my eyes closed and lay there a minute longer. There was the faint sound of water coming from what I thought was the wash room. I did a mental eye roll and listened. The trickling sound of water from the shower quieted and I knew she'd be coming out here any minute. I dreaded how this was going to go. I was in no mood to fight with her. _Hopefully she is not as animated as she was yesterday. _

_You know they say never go to bed angry, but we hadn't gone to bed together. Did that still count?_ The door came open and she stepped into the room. I sat up and flipped my legs over the side of the bed. She turned her eyes on me as she combed through her hair with her fingers. I looked her in the eyes and she turned the other way. _Well at least she is acknowledging me. It's a start. _

She was wrapped only in a towel and the vision momentarily stopped my head from aching. I rubbed my face and the back of my neck as I let out a sigh. "Raeya."

She looked up at me. Her eyes weren't angry but they didn't have their usual cheery look to them, and her face was full of the faint glowing marks. She didn't say anything to me but stared. She got up and hung her clothes over her arm. "Have a late night?"

I had expected a different remark from her. "Yes I did."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

_How does she know?_ "Yes." Her eyes got bigger and her mouth came open a little bit.

"Is he here?"

I shook my head no and she relaxed a bit. "Good." I glared up at her. She noticed but didn't seem to care.

I got up and walked over to her. "Raeya I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday."

She held a hand up to me, "I need to get dressed" and she slipped right by me. I let out a loud sigh and my head throbbed a little. She came back out, fully clothed, sat down in a chair, and crossed her leg. "Now what were you saying?" I swallowed and repeated myself.

"I am… sorry." She looked at me with hard eyes and stood up from her chair.

"I respect the fact you have different opinions about things than I do, I will try to keep that in mind but don't think this changes my mind at all. I won't help you in any way shape or form with this matter."

"I never expected you to. Does this mean you forgive me?" I waited for her to answer and she nodded slightly.

"I suppose so" I went to her and she stuck her hand out. "but you're not off the hook just yet. There is going to be a strict no touching policy starting now" I looked down at her hand and saw how red her knuckles were.

"Raeya what is the matter with your hand?" She looked down at it and put it back down by her side.

"I hit something." She went back to her chair and sat.

"Like what, a brick wall?" she looked up at me and grinned.

"No. Just the side of the ship." I looked at her dumbfounded and crouched down by her leg. I reached for her hand and she pulled it away. "I said no touching." I sighed and gave her one of the saddest faces that I could. "Zuko I know you are not pouting. Stop it."

I continued my sad antics and watched her mad face melt away. She started to reach for my face but then stopped. I took her hands and cupped them around my face. "Why are you making it so hard for me to be angry with you?"

"Because I don't want you to be angry with me." I nuzzled her hand and kissed her hurt hand. "I can't believe you hit the ship" I laughed.

She hit me with her foot and I fell back on my butt. I pulled myself back up with her leg and rose to a half standing position. I reached her forehead and kissed it.

"I have bad news."

She looked at me in a worried kind of way. "What is it?" I let the silence carry out till she really did seem vexed.

"Well I think Uncle has us figured out." She grinned and laughed.

"I know. Yesterday he practically told me he knew about us all along."

I smiled at her and nodded. "I don't know how I will ever face him again. He's sure to poke fun from now on." I took her nod as an agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

I had given up the search for my mother's necklace days ago. Still every time I reached for it I felt sad feeling it not there. Things in camp had been strangely quiet; _which is completely out of the norm for us._ Having a moment of peace was nice it was just strange after being chased by pirates and everything else.

Sokka played in the river; trying to catch his fish. _Not that he ever will. I love Sokka but he is such a goof. _I giggled to myself and turned to Aang who had tapped me on the shoulder. "Katara I made this for you." In his hand he held a woven necklace.

"Aang I love it" and I really did. In the middle a pink flower had been woven into the design. "It's beautiful." I put it around my neck and turned. "How do I look?"

Aang mumbled and Sokka badgered him. I pat him on the arm and sat back down. _Aang was just being sweet Sokka shouldn't have bothered him. It serves him right that the dumb fish got away. _Sokka sat down in the dirt with a thud and rubbed at his cheek. He glared at me and turned my face from him so he wouldn't see me grin.

I reached up to my new necklace and felt just a little better. It wasn't the same as my mother's necklace but it was nice to have that warm feeling around my neck again. _It may not have the same meaning as mother's does. Friendship is significant too. _My thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar close by. _So much for peace and quiet; _I smiled and followed after the boys. _And now we're back to normal. Well not entirely..._

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

Things between Zuko and I had gone back to our normal. My hand was better and I decided that the next time I was angry I would hit the practice dummy instead of the wall. I trained with Zuko now and it was paying off. My water bending was stronger than ever. Late at night when Zuko was out like a light, I would sneak onto the deck and practice fire bending till I thought I had evened things out.

Today things had kicked up a knock in the training area. Zuko was determined more than even to catch the boy and was training hard. He didn't even mention the Avatar to me himself anymore but I knew that was the reason for his sudden acceleration in his training. There were days where I would go over to him and make him stop for a while. _He worries me; he really does. He pushes himself to hard. Iroh notices it too;_ but there was only so much that we could do. _We can't keep him from training. There is no way around it. _

I sat with my book in my hand and thought for a while. Zuko found me eventually and sat next to me. He looked fresh and clean; _he's just showered. _"Finished training?"

"For now" the look in his eyes was a distant one as he spoke. It looked as if his mind was in some far off place. I had no idea what was really running through his head.

"You know I wish you wouldn't work so hard" I said to him in the softest voice I could. He looked over at me as if he hadn't noticed I was there. "Zuko did you hear me?"

He nodded his head. That was his way of passing off the subject; he would nod his head, not speaking, and move onto another subject. I reach from my chair and put my hand on his. "You are going to wear yourself down one of these days."

"I know and I'm taking a break for a while."

I raised an eye brow in surprise, "you are?"

"Yes dear, that's what I'm doing now." I sighed and rolled my eyes. He got up from his seat and kissed my hair.

"That's not what I meant. Zuko, where are you going?"

"For a walk" he called over his shoulder.

"If I see you in the training area again I'm going to come and kick your butt myself!" _Why can't he just stop?_

I read more of my book before I went to find him. He wasn't training; which surprised me greatly. I walked up behind him silently. I snaked my arm around his waist. He again was zoned out like before; even as he put his arm around me. "What's bothering you?"

He cocked his head to the side and gave me an odd look. "There's nothing bothering me."

"Yes there is. Your acting strangely; you have been all day."

"Have I?" I nodded.

"You have and you might as well tell me what it's all about."

"The boy." _Oh. Of course it was the boy. It's always the boy. _

"What about him?"

"I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever catch him. He always seems to get away somehow… I caught him once you know." My heart fell in my chest at the thought. "And he got away, like every time since then. I don't know if it's because he really is a gifted bender or not. His friends are always getting in the way too. The boy and girl that travels with him are such a nuisance. The boy is a numskull and the girl gets better every time we meet."

"Girl; what girl?"

"She's a water bender, and becoming a mighty good one at that, and is always causing me trouble."

_A waterbender; how curious._ "A waterbender; is she pretty?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No. I just wanted to know. I'm just curious if you might have fallen for another; her being a waterbender and all" I said bumping him playfully in with my hip. "I'm just kidding" I said to him as he looked at me horrified.

He pulled me in front of him and put his hands on my hips; looking down at me. "I'm afraid that another water bender has won me over." I smiled at him kissing his lips.

"Feel better?"

"Mmm; much better." The girl he had mentioned lingered in the back of my mind still.

"Zuko the girl; what tribe is she from?"

"We first met her and the boy in the Southern Water Tribe." I let out a breath and my heartbeat quickened.

"The boy that travels with the Avatar, is he her brother?"

"I think he might be I'm not sure. Where are you going with this exactly?" I grasped his arms and looked him in the eye.

"Zuko tell me about them. What do they look like? About how old are they?"

"Raeya what's this about?"

"Please just tell me. I need to know."

"Um well, the boy looks to be somewhere around my age and the girl maybe a little younger than you. Their names are Katara and Sukka I think."

"Sokka."

"What?"

"The boy. His name is Sokka." I walked away from him and grasped the railing. MY heart was beating a hundred miles a hour.

"Raeya are you alright?" He put his hand on my back and rubbed it. "I don't understand what's going on?"

"They are my brother and sister."

"What!"

"My brother and sister; I don't believe it. You have been chasing them too and I didn't even know it." I looked back at him and he stood speechless. Excitement filled me all the way down to my toes. "Do you know what this means?" I said hugging him.

A grave look came over his face but he didn't let me see it. "Don't get too excited yet. How do you know for sure that it is them?"

"I don't; I just feel it. It has to be them. I mean, I have never heard of another Sokka in all my life."

"Well there is a way we can find out" he said, pulling something from his pocket. He held whatever it was clutched in his hand.

"What is that?" He held his hand out and opened his palm. My eyes bugged and I felt tears sting my eyes. My voice was wavering when I tried to speak. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it a while back and it was the girl's." He took my hand and dropped the necklace in my hand. "You should have it."

The tears poured from my eyes and I hugged him with all my might. "Thank you-so much." He put his arms around; hiding his worried expression in my hair.

Back in the room, I still held my mother's necklace in my hands. Happiness and sorrow fought to win me over. I was ecstatic to have it in my hand. And at the same time it made me sad; holding the last piece of her I had. I ran my fingers over the smooth stone she had worn around her neck. It was cool the engravings still looked that same as they had those 8 years ago. A single tear fell down my cheek and was followed by several more. I had never really mourned my mother when I was taken. Yes I cried but never really let her go. I wept there by myself till my eyes were sore. I didn't really feel any better but the happy thought of finding out my siblings were alright made me happy. _It won't be long now. I'll find you. We will see each other soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

I left Raeya to the room by herself. _She'll want to be alone. She's going to have a lot to think about. As do I…_

I was worried that now she might accept my offer to help her find her family. Not that I would go back on my word. I would help her find them; if that's what she wanted. _And that's what scares me most, is that she will want to leave. If I let her go back to them I'll most likely lose her. _

I didn't want her to go. She put a smile on my face whenever she was around. She made me happy and I think that's what I loved most about her. _Love is such a strong word. _Our relationship had grown stronger. It was almost impossible for me to leave her when I woke up. I would kiss her cheek or her forehead. She'd wake and wrap her hands around my neck. Her breathing on my ear drove me mad. _Warmth, and her soft touch mad me crazy. _

If she leaves there would be no more good mornings for me. _You are so selfish. _I wanted her to be happy and if letting her go was part of that then I would let her go. _There is still the chance that she might not leave. She could want to stay here. The chances of that are slim. Why couldn't I have fallen for a normal girl. It would make things so much easier. _I was glad she wasn't normal, that would make things utterly boring, and I liked doing things the hard way.

The only thing that kept her off of my mind was training. My only other passion was capturing the Avatar. I could get closer to the Avatar if she decided to go. I could have my one chance. No I would_ never do that. _I couldn't use her for my own personal gain. I cared for her to much to do that. I suppose I had from the very beginning. _Seeing her broken down and scared had made me want to take care of her. _She watched out for me too. She had been hounding me worse than Uncle about over doing it in the training area.

That made me smile. _You must be losing your grip. You smile even when she's not around. _Uncle came around the corner and for once I was I need of his valuable wisdom.

* * *

><p>"Prince Zuko, I'm not going to banter on. You will just have to wait and see what she decides. On another note, it makes me glad to know that you have found someone who makes you happy" he said putting his hand over mine. "You deserve to be happy too Prince Zuko. Just know that whatever happens I'll always be here Zuko."<p>

"Thank you Uncle. That's comforting." I said standing and I took the long walk back to my room, where she would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

I had wiped at my eyes deciding it would be the last time I did this. My eyes were sore and my head hurt so badly. A knock came at the door and I jumped. I called for whoever it was to come in after straightening my hair. Zuko's head came through the door first, slowly. "Can I come in?"

I nodded, "of course." He came into the room and sat his self beside me.

He took my hand and looked at me in my disheveled state. "It's a stupid question but I'm going to ask it anyways. Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked at him. "I'm fine I just don't know what to do." His eyes looked worried and uncertain.

"Raeya you know my offer still stands. I will take you back to them if that's what you want." A lump got caught in my throat when I tried to speak next.

"That's just the thing. I don't know if I can go back to them Zuko. It practically terrifies me when I wonder of what they will think when they see me. I know it shouldn't matter but…" His coarse hand cupped my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"They won't know what to think because they will be so happy."

"I hope your right." I put my hand across his and touched the back of it. "I do want to see them but I can't leave you too. Not after all that you have done for me."

"Don't stay because you feel guilty."

"That's not it at all and you know it" my hand found its way to the scared part of his face and traced it over with the ridge of my finger, "I think I would miss you."

"So what will you do?"

"I think you know the answer. I'm not leaving, not yet, unless you would come with me" I said pressing my forehead to his.

"If I could I would."

"You could if you wanted to."

"No. I don't think they would exactly welcome me in with open arms. They would be more likely to throw me back in to the sea."

"I'll save you."

He curled his fingers in mine and tugged them. "I think you would."

I held his wrist for a while and rested my head on his shoulder. Comfort was his presence. My head leaning on his chest, listening to his heart beat, quieted me. My eyes were sore from crying and they begged for me to close them. _Why does this have to be so hard? Why won't you come with me? He could leave all this behind and… he would have a whole new family. He, Iroh, and myself; after a while everyone would trust them, and things would be fine. _

His voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Raeya." I lifted my head and he looked upon me with that same scared look on his face. "I'm glad that I met you. I can't imagine how life would be without you." My eyes started to swim and I felt tears start to spring up; I was so sick of crying. I couldn't answer him but instead just put my arms around him.

"I just want you to be happy and not regret any of this."

"What do I have to regret?"

"Staying here? Not being with your family."

"I couldn't possibly regret being with you. I think somehow things will all work out; somehow. I mean look at us. We didn't like each other at all at first and now you can't even bear the thought of me leaving."

He made a face at me "you seem mighty confident that I would miss you."

"You practically said it and I know you would."

He nodded as he leaned in and kissed me. "Yes, I most defiantly would."

He got up and took the necklace from my hand. I started to recoil it but then opened my palm. He slid it form my hand and put it around my neck. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his cheek to my face. His chest rose and fell against my back. i could amlost feel his heart beat and the warmth of him was comforting. I leaned back into him and shut my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was lame guys. Sorry bout that. I promise when I get back I'll have a good, long chapter for you guys. Thanks for reading and leave me some reviews please:) Till next time...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys. Here's the next one. I know I took forever and I;m sorry from that. School has started back so it's getting kind of hard to get things done but I got yall. So please leave me reviews. That fuels my fire and gets me going. Super sorry for the wait. It's not as long as i hoped it would be but I'll work on that. Promise.:)**

**Disclaimer: i wish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

"Sokka what have you lost now?" I said sliding down a little slope. Sokka was searching through bushes and checking every tree closest to him. He was acting like a dog looking for a buried bone or about to mark his territory. Then I saw the knife Aang held in his hand. I looked to Sokka; his hand brushed the side of a tree and he looked at me. When our eyes meet it was a look of uncertain excitement. He looked back at the tree and then to the ground around it. He followed footprints down the hill and back to the beach. He came to a abrupt stop and Aang and I held back. "Why did you stop?"

"The trail ends here."

I drooped my head and then scanned the area. _Oh my gosh. _"Sokka look! A boat." He turned his head and we both sprinted for it at the same time. It was one of our ships. "Is it dads?"

Sokka shook his head but then grinned. "No it's not his but it's one from his fleet. He must have been here." There was a bright flicker in his eyes after that last sentence. It was a look I had not seen in a long time, not even in my brother's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

Even though she wouldn't admit it I could tell she was still struggling with the decision. She wanted to see her family but she was scared to at the same time. I tried to understand her reasons for not wanting to go back but it still made no sense to me. She had the chance, the opportunity, to go back to her homeland and yet she stood biting her nails. _I myself would jump at the chance to return home. It was all I wanted… or that used to be all I wanted. _The only other thing I wanted was her.

I was torn in two. If I let her go she would be lost to me forever and if I went back with her, I would never go back home. I wanted home. If I ever captured the Avatar she would hate me and she wouldn't go back to the Fire Nation with me; she said she would never and I wouldn't force her to go. _I can't win either way. _The only way to keep her was to give up my hopes of returning home and let the Avatar go. _Not yet; I can't. I can't lose her either. _She was too precious to me.

I stood still at the railing watching the sun rise over the horizon line. I wondered if the sun ever became lonely and longed for the moon. They were perfect for the other in a way; in perfect balance and harmony; dark and light. The air was cool this morning and even the ocean seemed to have a quiet calm over it. I had decided to skip morning training. Raeya and Uncle had been on my case for a while now and I thought I could give it a rest just this once. I would admit that the extra training was strenuous and it did start to wear me down when I pushed it too far.

I left the railing and went below to the dining hall. When I walked in, to my surprise, I found Uncle seated at the table; teacup in hand. "Uncle, you are up early."

"Yes Prince Zuko." I sat myself opposite to him and looked at him with a quizzical brow. He merely took his cup and held it under his nose. Taking a sip he let out a large sigh and set the cup back down. He magically pulled another cup out and poured tea into it. "A moment of quiet is good for you mental well being. Speaking of your well being, where is the wonderful Raeya?"

"Still asleep."

"Well beauty is as beauty does. Let her rest."

"She still doesn't know what to do you know. She says she still wants to stay here and there is truth to that, but there is this sad look in her eyes when she speaks of it. She doesn't say anything more about it; I know she wants to go to them Uncle and I know we have had this conversation before, but what should I do?"

"Ah, Prince Zuko, there is only so much that you can do. If there was a way to make things easier on the both of you I would do it. For once I don't know what more to say." I sighed aloud and was about to take a sip of my tea and it slashed into my face. I groaned wiping my face and went to see what was causing the racket on my ship. I arrived on deck and the men scattered away from this ugly beast of a creature. A woman in black sat in a saddle on the animals back. She called for us to get back and at first I was outraged that she dared give orders on my ship. "We are looking for a stowaway." I yelled at her that there were no stowaways on my ship and her beast bit into the deck of the ship and ripped it up. It spit the chunk of metal from its mouth just barely missing Uncle's and my head. It stuck its great head into the hole and then pulled it back up. A man, looking terrified, crawled from below and made a run for it. He got about a yard away from the animal and it lashed its tongue at him. The man fell down immediately and made no move to get up after. He lay there limp. "He's paralyzed;"

I said to myself and the girl looked over at me. She leapt from the saddle, picked the man up, and threw him onto the animals back. "Only temporarily the toxins will wear off in about an hour. By then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship."

She smirked and patted the animal. "My shirshu here can smell a rat a continent away." With that she leapt back into the saddle and cracked her wipe. The animal grumbled then jumped over the side of the ship and sped away. I looked away and then turned back to Uncle. He had to oddest grin on his face.

"I'm impressed, very impressed." I hit my forehead and shook my head. As I stood there with Uncle a thought occurred to me. _If that animal can smell that well I bet it could pick up the water benders scent from the necklace. _I smacked my forehead and grumbled to myself. _If only I hadn't given Raeya the necklace. _I left Uncle staring off down the road to where the bounty hunter had disappeared.

* * *

><p>I walked back to the room and met a sleepy eyed Raeya. She rubbed her eyes like a child and smiled up at me. "Good morning."<p>

"Morning love" I said kissing her forehead. I sat beside her and she yawned. "I hate to even bring this up but I wonder if you could do something for me?" She looked at me for a moment then replied.

"Well of course; it just depends on what that something is."

_I knew she would say that. _"I know you want no part in my hunting the Avatar."

"Right" she said with a light frown coming across her lips.

"I wouldn't ask unless it was important. I wonder if I could just borrow your necklace."

A horrified look crossed her face and she touched the gem on her neck. "What? Whatever for? I don't see how it could help you catch the boy."

"Well it would help lead me to him."

"How?"

"A tracker."

"It won't lead you to him. It will lead you to my sister. I can't believe you would ask me this."

"She won't be hurt."

"It does not matter" she said swinging the blanket from her legs and jumping up. "You want to use my sister as a way to get your prize."

"When you say it like that it sounds worse than what it is." I argued back.

"That's because that's exactly what it is; horrible… You can't expect me to just hand it over to you. I told you from the beginning I wouldn't help you with this. Giving you this would help. I'm sorry but no."

"Raeya please. I wish I didn't have to ask this of you but…"

"You don't" she said getting loud. "You don't have to. You shouldn't even have asked because you know the answer will be no." She crossed her arms and glared at me. _How did I know that she would react this way? _I blew out a sigh and went to her. I took her hand and she gave me a death stare.

"Please don't be angry with me. I shouldn't have asked, but please, just this once, will you make an exception. I promise you no one will be hurt."

"How will you keep a promise like that?"

"No hurt shall come to them by my hands." She was silent for a moment. She seemed to be mulling things over and she turned back to me.

"You can use it only on one condition."

"Yes, whatever it is; name it."

"I go with you."

"What?"

"I want to go with you."

I shook my head at her. "No. You could get hurt." She rose up from her chair and came to me.

"No, I won't. I'll stand aside for the most part… I only want to catch a glimpse of them." I looked down at her as she took my hands from my lap. I didn't want her to go. She would be in the way and might keep me from my ultimate goal.

"No Raeya. I couldn't live with myself if you were to get hurt while under my care."

"But I won't; will you just trust me."

"Would you stop that?" I said looking away from her eyes.

"Stop what?"

"The way you are looking at me." She slid her hands up to my wrist and trailed her fingers up and down them. Her fingers brushed and tickled my skin. "Don't;" I warned her. "Raeya stop."

"Please let me go with you." A deep sigh came from my mouth and I got eye level with her and gave her a serious look.

"You may come with us but you must promise me something." She sat on her heels waiting for me to continue. "First, you must promise me that if it should turn into a fight, then you will not provoke them. Second, if we should find the Avatar do not interfere. Thirdly, if you should change your mind and want to leave…"

"Stop. Now you listen to me. I will not promise to do all that you ask. You know as well as I do that I can never resist a good fight, and I will not let you just take the boy, and as for the third thing." She put her hand to my face and held it there. "You will not be rid of me so easily."

"I hoped you would say that… but I cannot help but wonder if you should change your mind when you see them again."

"Do not worry yourself. I will not leave you." As the words left her mouth I kissed he lips.

"I would hunt you down."

"And I would let you chase." I touched her lip with a finger and she grazed over it. She reached to her neck and the necklace was placed into my hand. "Do not lose it or I will never forgive you for it."

* * *

><p>Uncle trailed along behind me as we came to the pub; where rumor said the woman bounty hunter was. I didn't particularly like dealing in such shady places as this, but if that's what I had to do, then so be it. Large, sweaty, and some drunken men filled the place. A large crowd was gathered in the center and I stopped. I had the one I was looking for. I shoved my way through the crowd and so the negotiations would begin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

I followed Iroh and Zuko down to the docks. A black clad woman, sitting upon a large, brown animal, waited at the end of the dock. She looked to us and her expression did not change from its present dull state. "You did not tell me there would be three." I guessed she was talking about me.

"There was a change in plans;" Zuko said firmly. _I know he's not thrilled that I'm going, but he won't be going without me otherwise. _I followed behind my fire benders and took Iroh's hand, after we had finally got him seated on the animals back. It was possibly one of the funniest moments of my life and one of the most difficult as well. _What a challenge. _

Iroh held his hand to me and pulled me up behind him. When we were all seated the woman cracked a whip and the animal lunged forward; making my head snap back. I held tight to Iroh and so the search began and I couldn't help but feel a low, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The animals' nose led it from place to place. It carried us high into the mountains, and then raced its way down the valley, and we rode miles and miles. Finally a small stone structure started to form in the distance. The animal stopped and raised its head. It touched its nose to the ground and lurched forward. It rushed toward the building; which was an abbey. It leapt onto the root and the woman mentioned that we were close; "very close." I slipped off the animals back and dropped to the ground. Zuko looked back at me for a moment and then turned his head. _Should it bother me that he is obsessed with a 12 year old boy? _I slid my way across the roof and landed on the ground. I looked around and there was no one other than nuns there. _Wow big surprise! You are in an abbey Raeya; please use your common sense._ Zuko yelled out over the abbey asking for the boy and one of the nuns came forward and told him that he had gone. A dark look came over Zuko's face. The woman cracked her lip and I watched as they sped away.

I bit my lip and went to the nun who had spoken. "Sister can you tell me where the boy has gone."

"We thought it best he leave. He has gone I'm afraid."

"Were there to others with him; a Water Tribe boy and girl?"

"Yes there were two others from the Water Tribe here. They left a little earlier; to go find their father." _Father. _

"And the Avatar went with them?"

"No, he did not." Then she turned and left to help one of the other nuns. I went to the wall and slumped down there. _Zuko's not going to find the Avatar. He is going to find Katara and Sokka. Oh please tell him control his temper… And he had better not lay a hand on them._

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

The animal finally found what it was looking for but I had not. The necklace had done it's job finding the girl but not the boy. The Shirshu's long tongue lashed out over the two Water Tribe siblings legs and they fell flat on the ground; paralyzed. We picked them up and threw them onto the back of the Shirshu. _At least someone (Raeya) will benefit from this._

"It's picking up another scent; maybe something the Avatar held." A scroll tumbled out a sack and just like that my hope was renewed. The Shirshu rushed back towards the abbey as I struggled to keep myself and Raeya's brother and sister on board. We reached the abbey and the animal walked in circles.

"Whats it doing!" I yelled then the fast flying glider of the Avatar came rushing at us and the Shirshu reared back. I hit the ground rolling and dragged the boy and girl to the side. The boy landed atop the roof and I went after him. He was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

I entered the courtyard and looked at the chaos that had come underway. I looked around and saw Iroh, Zuko, the tattooed woman, then two limp figures on the ground. _I-am-going-to–kill-him. _I crossed the court and skid to my knees at their sides. I turned Sokka over first and checked his pulse.

"I'm not dead." I sighed in relief and set him up so he would be more comfortable. I did the same to Katara and they both stared at me. I touched Sokka's hand and the look in his eyes made me wish I didn't. "Look now" he started to say.

"Oh Sokka don't you recognize me?" I said almost pleading. He looked at me for a minute then it clicked.

"Raeya."

I nodded my head; "yeah."

"My god" he tried to move but didn't get very far."If I could get up I would hug you." I laughed at him. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders; I squeezed him tight.

"Why can't you move?" I said worrisome.

"The animals tongue paralyzed us or something." I cast a look at the tattoo woman then to Zuko. "But I think I'm getting back some feeling in my hand."

"It's so good to see you." I looked to Katara then and she had tears in her eyes. I went to her and dropped to my knees. "Do you not recognize me either?" I asked her. She shook her head and I hugged her.

"We missed you so much. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too" I said trying to keep myself together. I turned her loose and looked back to Zuko. The boy, who I assumed was the Avatar, was fleeing from here to there; trying to escape Zuko. I pitied him as I watched him run. "You two wait here, I'm going to see if I can find something to help you."

I ran back inside and a nun was already rushing out with a vial in hand. She went to my brother and sister. Sokka had shifted over some and Katara was trying to stand. The nun let them each get a whiff from the vial and they both perked up. I went to them and held them stand. Katara seemed to be able to stand right away and Sokka was not far behind her. She rushed away from us and went to defend her friend. I looked back to Sokka and hugged him one last time. "This isn't exactly how I planned on things happening but I will see you again."

"You're not coming with us?"

"No, now's not the time to explain, I hope I get the chance to one day." With that I left him and went to keep Zuko from getting the boy and Katara from hurting Zuko.

Zuko had the boy cornered between himself and the Shirshu. The boy dogged left and right. I hit the Shirshu and it snapped its head at me. I missed it's tongue and a huge bison came to from the sky and lurched at the other animal. I left the two fighting animals and went to Zuko's aid. The boy had knocked him down and Katara was about to go after Zuko. I knocked her back with a water whip and she looked at me in a hurt, confused kind of look.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at me.

"Don't hurt him" I yelled back at her.

"What? Him?" she said pointing at Zuko. "Are you crazy!"

I left her there and found Sokka once again laying flat on the ground. I shook my head and pulled him inside; out of the way. He groaned as I ran off back to the fight. I went back outside I found Zuko and Katara going at it. Her water bending wasn't great but she was holding her own well. He flared up at her and she stumbled back. I grit my teeth and summoned water to me. The water wrapped around his waist and I yanked him back. "I thought I told you not to hurt them" I said glowering down at him. He looked at me in a dazzed sort of way and shook his head. I turned back to Katara she was rushing towards Zuko. I bent a small wave at her and knocked her off her feet. When I looked at her again, the boy pulling her into the saddle on the back of the white animal. She tried pulling away from him but he yanked her back hard and she fell back. As they flew off I heard her yelling hysterically. "Sokka, we can't leave Sokka behind."

I watched her float off into the distance and there was a twinge of sadness as I watched her go._ This is not at all the way I planned for things to go._ I looked away from the empty space of sky and went to find Zuko. _He's going to be upset. _I bit my lip when I saw him. He was laying on the ground not moving at all. For an instance, fear griped me and I ran to his side. I turned him over and then calmed. He didn't speak but I knew he was alright. I looked a little further down the abbey and found Iroh on the ground with the woman across his chest. The grin on his face told me that he hadn't been hit by the animals tongue and I fought to keep my laughter inside of me. I looked now back to Zuko. He had some control over his head and his hands but everywhere else was numb. "Why did you do that?" he said, not in a demanding but frustrated voice.

"You know I couldn't just let you take the boy. I told you that I wouldn't help you. And that was my sister you were fighting out there."

"You did, and you weren't supposed to get involved with the Avatar, or the fight. What happens to him is not your concern. The only reason I let you come was so you could find your brother and sister."

"I know; don't be angry with me. I pulled you out of the way so Katara wouldn't hurt you."

"She wouldn't have." I brushed a piece of loose hair from his forehead and stared down at him.

"You never know. She could have the same natural talent as her sister and she could have taken you down." He started to grin but then thought better of it and sighed. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back a little. "I know it's hard seeing him get away."

He didn't say anything at first. Then he squeezed my hand again. "At least you didn't go with them." I smiled down at him and kissed his lips. Then another thought struck me.

"Sokka!" Zuko looked at me strangely. I leaned Zuko up against the wall and ran back to where I had laid my brother; even as Zuko called to me. I saw the door to the room I had left Sokka in and reeled myself in. Sokka was up and about. When I entered the room he spun on his heel and lifted his boomerang. When he saw it was only me he lowered his weapon and turned back to a small window. "They left me." I went to him and nodded.

"Yes. They had to or Zuko would have caught the boy." When I mentioned Zuko's name fury burned in his eyes.

"Zuko! Where is that dirty Fire Nation prince" he said leaving the room at an accelerated pace that had me jogging to keep up with him. "I'm going to kill him." I followed Sokka and tried to calm him down.

"Sokka please, listen to me." I stepped infront of him and put my hands out in front of me. "Just wait a second okay. Let me explain."

"You don't have anything to explain Raeya" he said pushing past me. I stood back letting him go. _I do need to explain or he's going to do something stupid._ I caught back up with him and blocked his path again. _Zuko might still be paralyzed and Sokka's going to kill him. Things might be easier to explain if I have Zuko with me or will that make things worse. Oh god, Sokka is going to hate me. _"Raeya get out of the way. I can handle this. I've been waiting for a chance to knock him on the head for a long time."

"Sokka wait. You shouldn't act off of anger."

"I know…" he said lowering his shoulders. Then he carted by me "but I think this might be an exception." I followed behind Sokka trying to keep pace with him. I spotted Zuko before he did and saw that he was standing. _That's good. At least he will be able to run from my hardheaded brother. _I looked back to Sokka saw that he had spotted his target.

I yelled at Zuko to give him a warning and he moved just in time to miss a powerful swing from Sokka's club. He tripped over the cracked floor and fell back. Sokka was about to pounce on him when I jumped in front of him. "Sokka don't. Please." I said crouching over Zuko.

"Raeya move, don't you know who this is?" he said with his club in hand.

"Yes I do know who this is."

"Then why are you protecting him?"

"Because he is the one who saved your sisters life; so to speak." When I said this his hand lowered a little.

"What do you mean?"

"He and his uncle rescued me."

"Why?"

"This isn't the best place to explain Sokka." Zuko cleared his throat and got up. Sokka took his stance once again and raised his club. "Sokka would you put that down; your making me nervous."

"It's alright Raeya I'll protect you this time. He's not going to hurt you."

"Sokka, if you don't put the club down I'm going to hurt you."

"Rae what…" he didn't finish what he was saying. Sokka staggered to his knees, I caught his under an arm, and eased him onto the ground.

Zuko stood back and watched me. He held his hands up, "don't be angry. The boy is crazy. He would have tried to murder me. I think him being unconscious is the easiest way to get him back to the ship."

I put my hands under Sokka's head and set it on my lap. "You didn't have to hit him so hard."

"Well, let's just say that settles the score between us (**referring to when Sokka hit him over the head and he fell into the water in the 2****nd**** eps**).

"Boys" I whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. We should get Iroh and the woman up and going if we want to get back anytime soon." He nodded and went over to where the two were sprawled out. Jun, the woman, was in the process of trying to stand and go after her animal. Iroh realizing the jig was up, stood to his feet; brushing himself off. He went to his nephew and the two spoke quietly. I looked down at my unconscious brother and felt a little happier and worried at the same time. I was happy knowing that when we got back to the ship he would be there. Then I was terrified of what he would do when he relized where he was. He didn't like Zuko one bit to all of my knowledge. He would like him even less when he found out about the two of us. But the thing that worried me most would be having to tell him where I had been over the past years. I knew it was coming. It was one of the most dreaded moments in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

"Aang turn around. We have to go back. Sokka's still back there!"

"I know."

"Turn around then."

"Katara I promise we will go back for him. But Appa and I both can't take anymore. Zuko won't have him for long. I promise."

I turned my back to him and looked back to spot where I had found my sister and lost my brother. _Why was she with Zuko? Why was she protecting him? Oh my, what if they have brainwashed her and she is on their side? What if we've lost her?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, what did ya think? I hope you guys like it okay. The next chapter will be better. Again, I would like to apologize for the long wait. School a big heifer and gets in the way. Leave me some reviews pretty please. Till next time.:) <em>**

**_Oh and thanks for to everyone who left reviews while I was away.:)_**

**_ps. I put a poll up and I need you guys opinions. Por favor:) Gracias._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ohk. Let's just start by thanking the best freaking laptop/ computer fixer guy ever! I'm very sorry that I've taken so long in uploading the next chapter. As most of you know my computer has been acting kind of screwy, but I think we might be past that now. I hope I haven't lost any of you guys by making you wait for so long… Sorry for making you wait so long. And also I haven't read through this. So there are probably going to be a few errors. SORRY**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

The energy about the ship was all a buzz. I was curious and worried about what was going to happen once the Water Tribe boy woke up. Raeya hadn't sleep all night and neither had I; I couldn't. I could almost feel the nervous energy radiating off of her. We didn't talk about it but I knew she was anxious and worried about facing her brother. I tried to comfort her the best I could. She had her back to me as I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her closer to me and pressed my cheek to hers. We said nothing as we laid there.

I slowly started to doze off as I listened to her breathing. But even as I felt my eyes start to close thoughts started rushing through my head. She had said so many times that she wouldn't be leaving. But the thought lingered in the back of my mind. _If she leaves…_ If she left I didn't know what I would do. _She's too important to me. _ I loved everything about her. Her presence was so calming to me; if she wasn't angry. But with her being so anxious as she was put me on the fritz. I wanted to make all the bad things in her life go away. She had come so far and changed so much since she came here. I remembered how the first few weeks of her being here had annoyed me but now I couldn't imagine being here without her; life would become dull and dreary.

I had decided to skip training again and stay with her. When I woke up, she had slipped away from me and went to one of the chairs at the table. She sat and twittled with her thumbs. I watched her a few more minutes before I went over to her. I crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee. "Stop worrying; everything is going to be fine." She looked down at me gave me a weak smile.

"I'm fine really."

I reached my hand to her cheek and eyed her with a doubtful look and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "It's going to be fine. I promise. He is your brother and I'm sure he loves you just as much as I do. All this worrying will have been for nothing."

"I hope so" she said with a halfhearted smile as I touched her hand. Her sweet, pale face came to a calmer state and she squeezed my hand back. She scooted a little out of her chair, and leaned down to touch her forehead against mine; exhaling. Her quiet breathing sounded in my ears and was the center of my concentration. Just this sound alone was enough for me to focus all my concentration on. She was like a blur in the back of my mind. Whenever she was around I didn't think of my troubles: the boy, my father, the situation as a whole, was not important to me with her near. She was all I worried about. I wrapped my hand over hers fully and pulled myself up closer to her; breathing in the scent of her hair as I pressed head against hers. She stirred softly and released me. "I should go. He'll be waking up soon. I don't want him to be alone."

I let her up, kissed her head, and opened the door for her. Her smile showed and left me at the door as she made her way down the hall. She amazed me. Again, I stood shocked at how much she had changed in the little time she had been here. This aggressive, cynical person had turned into a caring and loving girl; whom I had become extremely fond of. I could openly admit that now. It was not as if it was a big secret anymore. Everyone aboard the ship knew of us. They all loved her, now that she was not a psychopath on the rampage anymore. I doubted that there would be anyone who couldn't love her if given the chance. I was glad that I was one of the lucky people to do so. And love had to be one of the hardest things for her to give, considering the circumstances of her past life with Zhao. Oh, how I hated and loathed him even more now. I had never liked the man to begin with, then finding out how he treated this girl made me dislike him even more, and now that I loved her, I hated him all the more. I pondered on what I would do if and when I saw him again. I had thoughts of strangling him with my bare hands and burning him alive, but things such as that would be too easy, too quick a demise for him.

I sat in the room for a while longer, till my thoughts turned over, and the Avatar came into my mind. He had escaped me again; with some help from Raeya. I had been angry with her then but I couldn't blame her for stepping in the way. She had this sense of duty, just like I imagined her sister did with protecting the Avatar. There was surely a link or a bond between them. It was strange to me, Reaya never having seen the boy before in her life, just had this sense of protection over him, but her sister being there might have had something to do with that as well.

I knew that my trying to capture the Avatar was morally wrong but it was something I felt I had to do. I just wanted the rejection of my father to go away, and be nothing but a forgotten memory, but that could only happen if I brought the boy to him. There were times when I felt myself hold back when I fought the boy because in my heart I feared for him myself. I knew what my father would do to him. He would be kept alive and prisoner for the rest of his natural life. Chains, bars, and brick would be the only sights for him to see. There would be no life for him to live. Another question that lingered in the back of my mind was: would I be the one to do this to him. Would I be the cause of his imprisonment? It's not that I particularly cared for the boy but I would feel bad if that fate was to be his.

I shook the guilty thoughts from my head and brought myself to a more sensible state of mind. I had the Water Tribe boy here and I could use that to my advantage. The Avatar would come for him and now that the girl knew her sister was here as well, they would defiantly be seeking us out. Then Raeya, why did I have to care for her so? I had told myself that I would let her go if that was what she wanted but now I wasn't so sure. I didn't know what I would do if by chance she escaped with them. _I can't even bare to think about it. _

I headed down the halls and heard a mumbling coming from one of the rooms. The boy had been placed in the infirmary and left unchained, as I had requested. I had not called him a prisoner and he wouldn't be treated that way since he was Raeya's brother, but the thing was implied. I stood in front of the door and opened it. I found Raeya sitting beside her brother and he had this solemn grievous look on his face. It was clear to me that Raeya had let him in on where she had been over _(or had started to)_ the past longs years. The boy looked up and saw me standing n the doorway, stood, and lunged at me.

"You dirty, rotten, filth of a Fire Nation rat!" he screamed at me. He wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed them tight. "You won't ever touch my sister again."

"Sokka what are you doing? Stop!" She screamed as she pulled her brother off of me. He fell onto the floor and scrambled to get back to me. I got up and readied to defend myself. I loved Raeya, but her brother I still did not entirely care for, and now I was angry.

_That's it._ "If you can't behave yourself reasonably then a prisoner is how you shall be treated!" I looked past Raeya as I started to reach for her brother. She threw her arm out in front of him and shielded him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she said in a stern voice.

"He is my prisoner."

She stepped out more between me, and the boy, and shouted at me.

"AND HE IS MY BROTHER! I'm not going to let you put him in ceil to rot. I haven't seen my brother in over 8 years… don't take him away from me." With that last shaky sentence she broke through my wall. My anger with the boy was gone and now all I wanted was for her to be happy again, and to feel safe. I sighed and stepped closer. She pushed the boy back behind her; even as he tried to step in front, to defend her.

Her soft voice had faded away and become like jagged ice. "Zuko don't you dare touch him." Her speaking to me this way was almost like a hit to the face. I left out a silent sigh, lowered my shoulders, and spoke.

"Calm down. I'm not going to do anything to him… you should know that. The two need to catch up." She lowered her arm and smiled. She came to me and hugged me and the look on her brother's face was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen in my life. She breathed into my neck and whispered a "thank you". She broke our embrace and turned back to her brother. She started to lead him away but the boy stopped her and came back over to me. I straightened and stood my ground, waiting for his next attack. What he did next surprised me.

"I appreciate this. I haven't seen my baby sister in so long… Thank you. But this still doesn't change anything between us, at least where the Avatar is concerned."

I nodded. "I'm glad for now at least, that we've come to an agreement." He nodded and walked away. Raeya cast me one more look before she looked away and led her brother above deck. I watched to two of them disappear from the stairwell and let them be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka's POV<strong>

As Raeya led me up the stairs all I could think was _"what the hell was that?" Why would she hug Zuko? Surely she doesn't like him. But then why would she hug him. Gag. Zuko._ Her hand pulled me along behind her and I squeezed it. She turned her head and gave me a look. She stopped at the railing and leaned against it.

"You know I never would have dreamt that I would be talking to you right now Sokka."

I nodded in agreement. "Neither did I… I also didn't think I would end up on his ship either." I stared out over the ocean for a moment and then looked at Raeya.

"I am sorry about that… but I could just leave you there, and I wanted so badly to talk to you." I happily smiled at this then frowned.

"Speaking of talking; why don't you tell me about how you ended up with Zuko? He had better not have done anything to you, like that cretin Zhao." Before Zuko had walked in she somewhat explained things to me but I was still mostly in the dark. _I swear if I ever get my hands on him. I'll end him. _

"No Sokka, he and his uncle have been nothing but kind to me since I've been here. They somehow managed to get Zhao to let me go with them I'm assuming they paid a high price for it to." I eyed her doubtfully when she said kind and Zuko in the same sentence.

"We are still taking about the same person right? The only Zuko I know is an insane Fire Bending Prince, who is hell bent on capturing the Avatar. He's crazy."

"He's not crazy Sokka. You don't know him the same way I do. Yes, he does want the Avatar but I bet you don't know why."

"Oh I know alright. He wants to capture Aang and take him back to his father in chains. Then the Fire Nation will win the war just like that." I said snapping my fingers.

"That's not it at all. He doesn't want to do that to the boy but he feels like he has to."

"Well he should feel a different way. I could give him a great attitude adjustment." _Oh what fun that would be. _I smirked to myself and Raeya shook her head at me.

"He just wants to go home."

"He can go home anytime he wants. I would fly him there on Appa and back if he would stop chasing us." I said almost laughing. Then Raeya gave me a cold look.

"No, he can't just go home. His father banished him and he can't return home until he brings his father the Avatar… and his father, his own father, was the one who gave him that scar."

_I didn't know that. _I started to speak again but I couldn't quite find the words to say. The only word that came to mind was _harsh. _"I didn't know." _Father would never do something like that to us._

"He didn't even tell me himself at first; Iroh, his uncle, did. I've trying rationalizing with him about this but he won't budge. He thinks once his father has the Avatar everything will be fine and be normal again, if it ever was."

"If the Fire Lord gets Aang nothing will ever be normal again." I said darkly. Raeya looked at me and cast her gaze out past the ship.

"Sokka, how are they?"

"Who?"

"Everyone back at home. Father. Gran Gran. Nichalias."

I blew out a sigh and leaned against the railing as she was. "Well were to start. After we lost you things were so hectic for a while. People didn't know what to do really; after losing you and mom both at the same time." She scooted closer to me and pressed her arm against mine. "It was rough. Dad wasn't quite the same for a long while. Not long after they had taken you he went looking for you. He was gone for weeks and weeks. Finally he came back; without you." She nodded solemnly as I went on. "He didn't speak to anyone and pretty much stayed to his self when he came home. Gran's heart was broken and she and Katara mourned for you both. Katara cried for days. She blamed herself you know. She thought that if she would have come back with you she could have done something."

"She couldn't have. He would have killed her. I was lucky I survived; if that's what you want to call it."

"Then Nichalias, he begged to be allowed to go with father; to help look for you, but he couldn't. A few years later he set out on his own and went to search for you as well. He left a few days before father came back. Dad had changed, when he came back home, he was still the same almost, but he had hardened on the inside. He didn't speak of you. I think it's because it hurt too much. Whenever you were mentioned his would get this look on his face; like he was, oh I don't know exactly how to explain it to you."

Her hand slid up to her chest, where her heart was, and a single tear came from her eyes. I pulled her to me and hugged her tight. "It's okay. We've found you now. We can be a family again."

She raised her head up and looked at me. "Sokka, you have no idea how much I've missed you… Being separated from you all broke my heart."

"I know but we can fix that now. Once we help Aang and he defeats the Fire Lord, we can all go home, and everything will be like it used to." _Almost like it used to … Just without mom._

"I guess so." I looked down at her in confusion.

"You guess. Why do you say that? You'll come back home; won't you?"

"I just don't know what will happen with Zuko once things start changing."

"Why do you care Raeya? Let him rot away on this ship for all I care." With that she socked me lightly in the ribs. "What was that for?" I said breathlessly.

"Sokka, stop being so hateful."

"I'm sorry I just don't see why you would care." I said while rubbing my side.

"I care about him Sokka. Just like I do you and maybe a little more."

_What!_ "What!" I said in a shrieking kind of voice. "You're kidding right?"

She turned to me and gave me a look. "No, I'm not actually. I really do care about him Sokka. You don't know him the way I do. The person you described is completely different from the one I know."

_I don't believe this. What is the world coming to?_ "Raeya" I said her name while blowing out a sigh. "I… Well I really don't know what to say. He's just; just so-I don't know-why him? Out of the 8 billon something people in the world, you like him."

"I don't know. I just trust him and… that was something I couldn't have for so long. I couldn't trust anyone. After a while I could let my guard down with him and he's never taken advantage of that. And I think he cares for me too."

"I care for you too."

She circled her arms around me and hugged me tight. "I know you do. I've missed you so much Sokka." She said as I heard her voice quiver. I squeezed her tight and patted the back of her hair; trying to comfort her when she started crying.

"I know, I know, sshh. It's all going to be alright now."

_Everything is going to be alright now._

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

I had tried my hardest not to cry in front of Sokka but I couldn't stop myself anymore. When he hugged me back, that made it worse, and I couldn't seem to stop. My heart ached. It was too hard to try and keep it all in anymore. I had done well earlier while I recapped part of my story. I had gotten to the part where the spirit had visited me that one night but I told Sokka nothing of that. I thought that was something that was best kept secret. As I stood crying in my brothers arms I tried to decide what to tell him. I knew he wanted to know what had happened after I was taken but I wasn't quite sure if he could handle it.

I quavered under his arms as he patted my head and tilted my chin up. He wiped away my tears with the hem of his sleeve and kissed my forehead; like father had once done. I straightened my back and he smiled at me. We put our backs to the side of the ship and sat down. Neither of us spoke for a while. Then he spoke and it was the question I feared would return for its answer.

"Raeya I need to know. It's killing me inside not knowing." He said plainly. "Won't you tell me?" I lowered my head and proceeded to tell him of the past events that sometimes haunted my thoughts. Sokka sat patiently and waited for me to give him a response.

I sucked in a small breath and began, "You won't like what I tell you. There are some things that you should not know."

He put his hand over mine; "tell me, I can handle it" he said trying to sound sure of himself.

"Well, I spent many years on the ship. Till one day, a man named Zhao came aboard. The captain showed me to him and he took a immediate interest in me. The two struck a deal and I left the ship as his property." Sokka's face had already turned to a frown.

"Things weren't bad at first. I was glad to be outside again and stretch my legs. I can remember how fresh the air was; clean and cool… Zhao brought me back to his home I guess you could call it and he treated me fair enough, for a while. After a few weeks of me being there he started to come visit me more often. Nothing really happened at first. He started with light touches on my arms and left it at that but then one night… He brought me dinner, and I thought he was trying to be nice, and I accepted it. He had done nothing yet to make me not trust him. When I had finished, I started to feel light headed and dizzy, and my vision went fuzzy. He picked me up and laid me on the bed… "

I hung my head low after that last sentence. I couldn't bare to look at Sokka and I knew if I did now I wouldn't be able to finish. I took a breath and continued. "When I woke up the next morning he was still there, lying next to me. I was disoriented and confused. I looked down at myself and realized what had happened. I was so angry and I tried to smother him with a pillow. I tried so hard to kill him, right then if you could have asked me for anything I would have chosen that. He woke up and tossed me like I was a rag doll" I said shaking with fury. "Then even after all that he didn't stop. He of course was angry with me for trying to kill him and he beat me."

When I paused I looked at Sokka and could tell that he was angry. His hands were balled into tight fists. His face looked pale and I could see the remorse in his eyes. "Raeya, I… " Sokka said attempting to comfort me but I shut him down. Pity was not something I wanted from him. Then the tears hit my eyes.

"Please don't. You wanted to know and if you stop me now I won't be able to finish" I said wiping my eyes.

"All right."

"After that, I put myself on guard. I wouldn't touch any of his food but a person can only go so long without eating. It didn't take me long before I caved. I lasted off of little and made sure that I was on his good side. It did no good to fight with him then; he was so much stronger than me then. I played along with him for about a year, till I was strong enough, and then he made the mistake of letting his guard down after a while. One night he came for one of his visits and I bashed him over the head with a vase. If I was smart I would have ended him then and there but I didn't. I took his keys and made a run for it but I didn't get far. Once he came to, he sicked his goons on me and they sniffed me out. Once he had me in his hands I knew it wouldn't be pretty. After he gave me my first beating he decided that wasn't good enough… He came back with a whip in hand. The leather bit into my back and legs. When that was over with he shut me in my room and left me there for days. I thought I was dying, and I wanted that, I really did, but that's about all I remember. I went in and out of consciousness for days."

"One day a young girl came into the room and she took care of me. She was younger than I and she too had been procured by Zhao as well. Her name was Ahnya. She cleaned my wounds and wrapped them and brought me water to drink. After I healed up, I made sure to make the man's life a living hell. She came to fix me up many times after that and we became friends. I made it my goal to make his life as miserable as humanly possible and he reciprocated. And when he had guests he would bring me out and show me to them like I was some kind or trophy. They would stare, look me up and down, and point and poke me. It would make me so angry. I would snap, fly into a rage, and they would scramble away from me like I was a leper; which was fine with me."

I grinned a little remembering them all run like ants; trying to get out of the room. But the look on Sokka's face was one not so comical. I took his hands in mine and squeezed them. "I think that is enough of that for now."

He looked up at me and the look on his face almost broke my heart. He nodded but then changed his mind. "How did you end up with Zuko?" I blew out a sigh and decided that I would give into his inquiry.

"Well… It was a seemingly normal day for me; just like any other. I woke up and sat staring at the walls. At some time late in the evening two of Zhao's guards came in and told me to get dressed. They threw the trashiest outfit at me and shut the door. I put it on and waited for things to go as they would. They came back and drug me down the hall. I hit, kicked, and clawed at them and they eventually grew tired of me doing that, so they bound my hands. They pushed me into the show room and let me stand there. There was a large, dark, one sided window on one of the walls that Zhao and his guests could look at me through. Zhao would tap on the glass and that was my signal to come closer to the window, but usually the guards would have to drag me. _I'm sure they hated me, because in the process of making things hard on Zhao, I had made it difficult for them as well, but back then I could have cared less. They were Fire Benders. _

I managed to knock down the guards and ran for the door. It was locked; I knew it would be. The men got back on their feet and kept me restrained as Zhao came through the door. Behind him came these two other men I had never seen before. They were obviously from the Fire Nation and I disliked them immediately. I struggled and tried to get away, Zhao struck me, and the older man that had come with him spoke out. To sum things up, I fought with Zhao some more, I was drug back to my room, where Zhao and I had a very heated conversation, and then… Zhao left, Zuko found me and doctored me up. The next morning Zhao informed me that I would be leaving. That afternoon I was brought onboard this ship and I've been here since."

As I finished up, I took a deep breath, let it back out, and studied my brothers facial expressions. His brows were ruffled and squinted. Then he spoke. "So let me get this straight. One day Zuko and his Uncle just show up and the next day they have you brought to their ship?"

I nodded my head, "yes that's about it."

"And they haven't done anything to you, have they?"

I squeezed Sokka's hand a little tighter and shook my head. "As I told you they have been nothing but kind to me; even when I wasn't quite the same to them."

Sokka pulled me to him, hugged me tight, and whispered to me. "They better have taken care of you or I'll…" Then I could feel that dry, dull feeling forming in the back of my throat. I buried my face into Sokka's chest and hugged him back. "I wish I could have been there, I would have protected you."

I looked up at him and cupped his face. "Sokka you couldn't possibly have known and you wouldn't have been able to stop him. Don't blame yourself."

He looked at me with regret in his eyes that made me with I wouldn't have told him a thing. Even as I looked at him now I still worried that any moment he would turn his back on me and shun me. I stood with his face in my hands and then hugged him; as I did so, he talked into my hair. "Tell me one more thing."

I looked up at him and shook my head."No, no more of this. I hate talking about it. It's depressing" I said releasing him from my grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka's POV<strong>

I had wanted so badly to know what had happened to my baby sister that I had pushed her for it almost. Seeing her cry made me want to take it back. Then on the other hand I was furious. How could a monster of a man do something like that to an innocent girl? _I'll kill him. Those dirty fire benders think that they can take whatever they want and suffer no repercussions for it. Well, we'll see about that._

Raeya led me across the deck and below to another unfamiliar room. It looked to me like a kitchen or something. It wasn't a large room but it was still a big enough room. Raeya twirled around and pushed me into seat. "I hope you're hungry" she said all smiling.

Right on cue my stomach growled. "Are you kidding; I'm always hungry." She grinned and went to one of the cabinets and started pulling out all kinds of things. I watched her as she made us lunch and it seemed so normal. She shuffled about, moving from here to there, and nothing stopped the flow of her movements. It was strange to me. I wasn't worried or anything but I wasn't entirely comfortable on his ship. I couldn't help but notice how comfortable Rea was here. Then I started to realize why that was. This was like a second home to her; a place she felt safe. It was hard to think that she felt safe; here of all places. _She should at least have that; with all that has happened. _I snapped back to her as she came over to me and placed a large plate in front of me. I picked up my fork and scooped a large bit of food into my mouth and savored it. _Oh I'm in heaven!_

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

I had tried to turn my mind from the thought of Raeya for a while but she kept popping up there. Every time I thought of her I found myself wandering around; trying to find her. I knew she would still be with her brother and I didn't want another confrontation, so I stayed away; for a while. I had become so desperate that I had myself sitting to tea with Uncle; _not one of my favorite things in the world. _I sat idly and listened to him somewhat. I stood up and excused myself. _I've waited long enough. Surely they will be done now. _I practically ran up the stairs in hast to see her. I scanned to deck for her or her brother but saw neither one of them. _Where are you?_ I dragged my feet a little coming down the stairs with dashed hope. I went down another hall and listened for her voice but never hearing the sweet sound. Just when I was about to give up my search I rounded the corner and turned to the kitchen. _Of course; why didn't I think of that in the first place? _I picked my shoulders up a little and went to the door. _She's sure to be in here._ I pushed to door open and sure enough there she was. She picked her head up, and looked my way, then smiled. Seeing her lovely face light up at my presence was nearly too much for me. I felt like I had not seen her in ages and all I wanted was to pull her to me and hold her. But there was the problem of the brother.

I turned my gaze to him and he didn't look to overly thrilled to see me. I walked across the room and felt an oddness come over me as I went to stand by her. She looked up at me and reached for my hand. I let hers slip into mine and held it there. For some reason I kept myself from looking at her brother as I held her hand. I hoped now he knew more about the situation. I waited for him to lunge across the table but no such attack came. He sat, and did nothing, but watch us; me mostly. Making sure to be on my best behavior, I let Raeya's hand fall from my grasp and back into her lap. She stood and took her plate and the others to the counter. I went over to her and helped her put things away. She smiled and bumped me playfully as she went about the area.

"What are you so nervous for hmm?"

I looked at her, trying to seem confused. "I don't know what you mean: I said to her in a low voice.

"If it's Sokka your worried about don't be."

"I'm not" I lied.

She stopped and put a hand on her hip. "Sure you're not but like I said, don't worry. I'll protect you."

I snuffled a laugh and she gave me look while bumping into me as she brushed by. I started to give her a peck on the cheek but thought better of it; but she didn't. She lifted herself on her tiptoes and touched her lips to my cheek. A cough came from the other side of the room where her brother sat. It wasn't embarrassment that washed over me but it was something. Approval maybe… _Approval, from the Water Tribe boy. Please._ I didn't really care what her brother thought of me but I knew his opinion was important to her.

I rinsed the dishes for her as washed them and passed them to me. Her little fingertips dripped water over the palm of my hand. Another cough came from across the room and she turned her head to the noise. "Sokka are you feeling alright? That cough of yours sounds bad."

He shook his head, "no Raeya I'm fine really."

"Good and don't worry we'll be done here in just a miniute." She turned back around and rolled her eyes. "He's still dramatic as ever, just how I remember him."

I didn't really have anything to note about the comment so I just shook my head. The water stopped flowing and she pulled the water from her hands and let it run down the drain. I dried my hands with a towel. She went back over to her brother and pulled him up. "I think it's time we all got some rest." Sokka patted his stomach and let out a yawn as in agreement. I went to the door and held it open as they walked through. Then it occurred to me there was no place for the guy to sleep. There wasn't really a great place to put him. That was the reason Raeya roomed with me. There was a room a little down the hall from ours that he could stay in.

"Raeya I thought he might be comfortable in the room down the hall from o… the one down from your room. Her head turned back and she looked at me. Then it clicked. She hadn't told him about our current living arrangements. As we went down the hall I watched her hips sway as she moved. I had to tear my eyes away as she stopped and let Sokka into the room. He stood and took in his surroundings. There really was nothing wrong with the room other than it was overly crowded with Uncle's collectables from over the years. _Junk would probably be a better word. _

Sokka went into the room and Raeya followed in behind him. I took that as my cue to leave and disappeared to our room down the hall and my mind started racing. My hands were clammy and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. _Who knows how long she will be in there. _I hadn't had hardly even a moment alone with her and it was making me crazy. I just wanted to touch her again and have the delightful smell of her hair fill my nostrils. I leaned my head against the wall and listened. Scant noises came from down the hall and I waited. The voices stopped and footsteps came from the hall. The door opened and Raeya came in. I grabbed her and kissed her mouth. A muffled noise came from her mouth but she didn't protest. I cupped the back of her neck with my hand and brought her closer. She put her hands on my waist and let me kiss her. When I stopped her face was flushed, her hair was a little rumpled, and her lips were rosy red. I leaned into her with my face close to hers. Her light breathing made my heart race and her voice was like a smooth breeze blowing across my face.

"What was that all about?" she asked with a slight surprised state.

"I just missed you was all" I said sounding like a timid little boy. A smile crossed her lips and she slid her hands up to my collar and played with it.

"How could you have missed my when I haven't even gone anywhere."

"It feels like you have. I haven't been able to have you all to myself not once today." And another smile swept her lips.

"If I didn't know any better Zuko, I'd say you were jealous. "

I gave her a playful frown and just barely pressed my lips to hers. "Can you blame me?"

"I don't mind the attention. So I guess not." Her fingers ran down the back of my ear and made me shiver. I let out a breath and she pulled me in closer. "Well, you have me all to yourself now; whatever will you do with me?"

After that I couldn't stop a grin from forming. I scooped up my girl and walked over to the bed. Her sweet face was all aglow and her little freckles shown just as bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV<strong>

As Zuko carried me across the room I felt my whole self light up. He made me so happy. Even after all the drama of today he still had a way of making my day bright. He jumped on top of the bed, with me still in his arms, and then plopped down; bouncing the both of us. Sometimes when it was just the two of us he just acted so… something. This time he was playful like a child; somewhat. I sat in his lap and let him hold me because I liked it. He leaned his head forward and nuzzled me in my ear. I giggled and bumped noses with him. He smiled and that made me happy as well. I touched his lip with my finger and traced the curve of his mouth. He took my hand and covered it with kisses and I couldn't help but smile. He showered me with affection always, and for a while I hadn't know what to think of it, but now I openly welcomed it.

He ran his hand over the top of my stomach and I burst into laughter. _I couldn't help it. _Zuko knew very well that I was somewhat ticklish there and he went on. I fell back and he went with me. I squealed for him to stop and he did. He put a finger to his mouth and whispered for me to be quiet. "Shhh, your brother will hear us."

"So what if he does."

"He'll kill me is what."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko blew out a big half sigh, half laugh, and rolled onto his back.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the hostility earlier." I fell back on my elbow and smirked at him.

"Okay so there was some resentment earlier but I doubt he would kill you… He might try and knock your head off but not kill you." _So I hope. _I crawled onto my knees and strattled Zuko's lap. He raised his eyes up at me and that sent a chill down my arms. He leaned up and kissed my neck and slowly lowered to my collar bone. I pushed him back and did the same to him but when I did it he hissed in my ear and rolled on top of me. I did my best to hold back a moan but it escaped anyways. A warm feeling subsided in the bottom of my stomach and the heat grew. For a moment Zuko's lips lingers at the nape of my neck and tickled me there. Zuko and I had never gone farther than just playful touching, and that was fine, but still I wanted just a little more. He his touch set me afire and it felt like I would be consumed in one fiery gulp. I crashed my lips into his and pushed him back; landing with me on top. He looked up at me in astonishment and squeezed my knee.

"I think I should tell you that I miss you more often" he said with a smirk. I grinned down at him and lowered my face close to his. His breath held for a second and then escaped about the same time I smeared my lips into his. His hands were warm on my legs. They found their way into my hair and tussled my long tresses. He pushed my head back and took in a deep breath. "Take it easy killer. I can't breathe down here." I smiled, kissed his lips one more time, and kissed his scared eyelid. He froze a little when I did but played it off. He wasn't' quite used to people touching his scar. I loved it though; now that I knew the history behind it; it made me love him even more for it. My thumb stroked his cheek and traced his ear. He sighed, I looked back to his eyes and they were half open, and he looked calm as ever. I repeated the practice again ever so lightly. His lips parted and closed.

When I stopped his eyes crept back open and held my gaze. He stared up at me and I back at him. A hand reached up to touch my face and caressed it. "Raeya. What would I do without you?"

Smiling, I touched my finger to his lips and stopped him. "You don't even have to think about that. I'm not going anywhere."


	20. Chapter 20

**I think what I'm going to do is write up a reoccurring apology for every chapter; since it's been taking me so long to get these things up. I'm really sorry bout that. I assure you one day things will be running normal again. And without and further a due, here is… the next chapter. And just as a precaution. Everybody knock on wood and keep your fingers crossed, just in case.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

In the morning I woke up in the best way possible; with my water bender next to me. Her silky hair was sprawled across the pillow and arm was draped across my chest. I stared at her sleeping face and lightly ran my fingers down her cheek. She stirred only a little. Under the covers her cool feet were pressed to mine. I pulled her a little closer; nestled her into my arms, and went back to sleep.

Yesterday had really taken a toll on her. She was worn out. When I woke up again, her eyes were wide open, and looking up at me. Pushing back a strand of hair from her face, I kissed her forehead, and tucked her in. She smiled a little, searched for my hand under the sheets; squeezing it when she found it. I weaved my fingers through hers and wrapped her arm around me. She came closer and snuggled against my chest. I hugged her tight and breathed in her scent.

For a while we stayed that way. It was perfect. But nothing stays that way for long. There's always something to ruin things when they are perfect. Raeya moved in my arms and I let her slide away. Her legs swung over the side of the bed and she tip-toed her way to the wash room. She emerged a few minutes later with a fresh face and her hair swaying down her back. I stared; mesmerized by her form. She moved slowly and her little freckles were lit; making her skin look as if it were shimmering. She was water in living form- like a goddess. She went to her trunk and pulled on a pair of pants.

After weeks of rooming together we had gotten past the "shying stage." We had always made sure to wrap up nice and tight before exiting the bathroom, for fear of showing too much skin. But now, we didn't care so much; only a little. Now the both of us could walk out in our undergarments and not feel strange about it at all. The only problem for me was that my eyes tended to wonder at times. Before I would have averted my eyes but I was extremely attracted to Raeya, and it was hard not to look at her. She made the blood in my veins stir.

She slid a shirt over her head and leaned down to kiss me. I reached up my arms and pulled her down on the bed. I laid over her and kissed her warmly. She giggled and put a hand over my lips. For a moment she just stared deeply into my eyes and searched my face. Her finger was warm on my lips and she spoke. "You're very affectionate this morning."

"Aren't I always," I said playfully. She simply shook her head at me, and removed her finger from my lips, and replaced it with a light kiss. I savored the taste of her. Shifting over I let her up and watched her leave my side. In my heart it felt like a forewarning of events to come. It terrified me. I didn't want her to leave me. I will admit it was pathetic but I simply couldn't deny that I was infatuated with her. She floated across the room, to the door, and glimpsed back at me. I swallowed hard and she smiled.

"Don't worry so much today, all right." I gave her my best face and she went away. I stared up at the ceiling and listened to the sounds around me. There was the flickering of candles from the wash room and the sound of Raeya opening the door down the hall. I heard the door close and that was my cue to get up.

I dressed quickly and went to the kitchen. I had one hand on the door, and was about to push it open, but something stopped me. I listened closely and heard Reaya's voice and the boys. I decided I wasn't that hungry. I turned and went to the helm instead. I wasn't sure why I didn't just go in and get something to eat. It's was not like I had any reason not to. But I think what stopped me was her brother. I cared for Raeya more than anything and I didn't want his dislike of me to affect us in any way.

Swinging myself up the staircase I trotted up the steps and felt the breeze on my face. When I was inside, I looked through the glass, and looked at my surroundings; nothing but endless blue sky and sea. Winter was coming. The sky had that pale but still bright color to it. Laughter broke my gaze and I looked down at the source. Raeya and her brother sat on the deck enjoying each other's company. A twinge in my heart made me realize that I was a little bit jealous of the fact that I was not the one down there with her. I threw back my shoulders and marched myself down the stairs. I knew that I was being a little selfish but I frankly didn't care.

She was the first one to see me coming and smiled. I couldn't help but notice the sparkle in her eyes and over her face. She was glowing; metaphorically and literally. Sokka turned his head to see what she was looking at and saw me. His smiled cracked a little but other than that he took no notice of me. Raeya motioned for me to sit beside her and I did so more than willingly. She put her hand over mine and squeezed it. "Zuko, Sokka was just telling me about some of his and Katara's adventures." I nodded; not really knowing what to say.

"Prince Zuko here was actually the cause of quite a few of them."_ Now I really don't know what to say to that._

"Sokka don't be rude!" she said defensively. I felt some pride in her taking up for me; even if it did emasculate me.

"Sorry Rae but that's the truth of it." I felt Raeya's hand leave mine and she got up.

"Okay here's how this is going to go. You two are going to stay here and work your differences out or else."

Sokka piped up, "or else what." Her head snapped to him and he shut up real quick. The fiery look flashed through her brilliant emerald eyes.

"I don't see why I'm being punished?" I said, hoping that she would take pity on me, and not leave me with the crazy boy. She merely looked at me and went away. After that, an uncomfortable silence lingered in the air. I leaned against the side of the ship and waited for him to make some outrageous accusation about me trying to capture the Avatar, or trying to take advantage of his sister.

And finally what I had been waiting for arrived. "Out of all the girls in that prick's house you chose to rescue my sister. How ironic is that."

"What are you trying to say?"

"All that I am saying it that I think it's funny that you just happened to pick a water bender, and my sister, that's all."

"So you think I somehow found out that Raeya was your sister and that I'm planning on using that against you somehow?"

"Well if you didn't just hit that one on the nail."

"That is absolutely preposterous!"

"Is it?" he said standing up all of the sudden.

"I helped her because I couldn't leave her there. You weren't there, you didn't see that way he was treating her."

"So you just rescued her out of the kindness of your heart." _I think he's trying to piss me off._

"Yes!"

"Shocking." I was fuming. As badly as I wanted to just chunk him over the side of the ship, I couldn't, but oh how I wanted to…

"Your letting my business with the Avatar cloud your judgment."

"How so?"

"You're thinking that I'm going to use her against you to get the Avatar. If you think that I would trade her for that boy you are mistaken. I would not freely give her up."

His mouth was open, ready to fire off another irrational accusation, but something stopped him. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Here came the big bump in the road. "I love Raeya. I can't… and won't give her up. There is not a chance of that… You can believe me if you want to, or not, but that's how it is."

He looked me square in the eye. "Do you mean that?" I nodded.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He blew out a deep sigh and nodded his head.

"I believe you. Don't take that for granted… because if you screw this up, me trusting you will not happen again… oh and another thing." Sokka had stood a few feet away before and now he was looking me right in the face. "If you hurt my sister in any way shape, or form, I will make sure I hurt you."

"You don't have to worry about that. If anyone does the hurting she'll be the one to do it." I almost chuckled. I didn't really know if he got my joke or not. "I don't know if she told you or not, but there have been several occasions where she has knocked me flat on my ass."

I saw him smile at this and he almost laughed. "Well, that's good. At least I know that she can take care of herself."

"Oh, that she can." We both turned and went to go find Raeya; which did not take long. As we headed to the stairs, the top of her head poked from the bottom of the stair. "Raeya, what are you doing down there?"

She looked up, in shock, smiling innocently. "I just wanted to make sure that you boys didn't kill each other."

I went down a few stairs and pulled her up. "And why on earth would you think we would do that?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "oh, I don't know what it is per say…" she said teasingly. "Now that that is solved, how about the three of us and Iroh have lunch together?"

"I think that would be nice."

"Well, Rae I'm glad you said something, because I'm starving."

"When aren't you Sokka?"

* * *

><p><strong>Raeya's POV <strong>

I sent the three boys to go do some more bonding while Jin and I made lunch. When we finished, I called them back, and we all sat down to eat. This was wonderful. There were no awkward silences or pauses. Sokka didn't stare daggers at the back of Zuko's head. Zuko kept his temper under control. And Iroh spoke in riddles and made us all laugh. It really was perfect. We were like a little family. A strange one.

After we all finished, I offered to help Jin clean up, but he politely declined. He told me that there would surely be a next time. I kissed him on the cheek before I turned away and went back to the boys. Iroh then decided that we should all have some tea. And I decided that we should do so outside. It was a perfect day. The sun shone warmly and the ocean breeze filled the air.

Throughout the next hour or so, Zuko and Sokka continued to get along, which made me irrefutably happy. Time seems to pass faster when you're happy, or at least that's the way it seemed to me. We had long finished our tea. Now only Zuko and I were left. Iroh left to take his afternoon nap. Sokka's stomach was full and he too left to take a snooze.

"Zuko, did you mean what you said earlier; about not giving me up?"

He looked at me a bit surprised; with a little touch of pink on his face. "Of course I did." He touched my cheek. "I wouldn't make something like that up. It's all true. I won't let you go. You're too important to me."

My little marks started to glow, giving away my state of happiness. "I'm so glad you feel that way" I said leaning to him, to give him a kiss. His big hand covered my face and warmed it. "If I ever did leave, that would make a fun game of cat and mouse." He shook his head at me.

"Don't even think about it little mouse" he said rubbing my nose with his. I laughed and scrambled to get away. He tried to reach for me and fell over in the process. I ran for the back of the ship. Looking back, I saw Zuko casing after me, I squealed in excitement. The staircase was only a little ways way. "Don't run away little mouse" I heard Zuko calling behind me.

I shook with exhilaration as I climbed the first step. I was reaching for the second when I felt Zuko's hands wrap around me. I squealed, and kicked the ladder, sending us both falling backward. We landed on our tails. I was hardly able to see the look of astonishment on Zuko's face because I was laughing so hard. He joined in on the laughter. My side's hurt, making breathing hard to do, and little tears were welling up in the corner of my eyes. I leaned against Zuko's chest trying to catch my breath. I tilt my head back to look at him. His bright amber eyes looked at mine. I felt my heart keep its constant pounding. The warm fire that burned in his eyes made my face hot. His hand reached up for my face but dropped over my chest. My heart thudded harder and he smiled.

"I don't think you should be the mouse next time. You're getting too hard to catch."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, but you were worth the case" he said smiling, and then kissed my lip. "Yes, defiantly worth it." I smiled and pushed myself back up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know." I leaned over him, and whispered in his ear. "Come find me." I twisted my hand out of his. Looking back as I dashed away; he sat there watching me. I loved it when he watched me. I loved it when he chased me. I loved it when he touched me. I couldn't have been any happier in this moment as I was then. I ran down the halls, listening for his footsteps behind me. They were far behind but they were coming. They sounded like the thudding in my heart. I ran past Sokka's room and scrambled to open the door to our room. I rushed in and ran to the opposite side of the room. I ran into the wash room, I blew out all the candles, but one, and waited. I heard the light sound of running feet stop at the door. I tried to quiet my breathing and waited, with my heart beating ever so fast. The door opened and closed. I held my breath. Then, bit my lip with anticipation. I couldn't tell where he was at in the other room. There came dull noises and then a shadowed form at the doorway. The anticipation was beginning to become too much for me. I could see him walking through the door and looking for me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Looking for something?" I said in a whisper.

He walked forward, with a hand out in front of him. The end of his fingers touched my arm. "I think I found what I was looking for." His warm fingers trailed up my arms and held them. Somehow in the dark his warm lips found mine. His kiss made my heart soar. I wrapped my arms around his neck. In a hushed voice he spoke. "Do like tormenting me?"

"Why do you say that?" I said kissing him.

"I had to watch you leave me. There can be nothing more agonizing than that." He kissed me.

"It was all fun intended." I kissed him again. His hands stayed at my arms and rubbed them gently.

"Good." I buried my face into his neck and breathed in his scent. The light from the candle danced and bounced off the walls. The pale glow flickered across his face; making his eyes sparkle. I brushed his face with the edge of my hand and he snagged it with a peck from his mouth. His warmth settled over me; making it hard for me to think straight, and of nothing but him. I wanted to speak but a warm feeling in the back of my throat kept me from doing so. "How rare; it seems you've come to a silence for words. Let me indulge in this moment."

I bumped him with my knee and made him wobble. "Would you have me argue with you instead?"

"That would be fine as well. The sound of your breathing or voice; either would make me happy." He moved around me and stopped with my back against his chest. "But the only other thing that could do better is your touch."

"I think your forgetting my brother is in the room directly across from here. He might hear you." His warm breath hit my neck making me shiver.

"Let him hear… I locked the door behind me when I came in." I turned sharp and faced him.

"You did?" A small smidgen of panic ran through me then diminished away. I knew Zuko wouldn't hurt me but it still didn't' stop the fear from coming. I searched for something to say but I could really think of nothing.

"I did… I just wanted to make sure that no one would disturb my time with you. I find it to be a very valuable thing."

"You say that like your running out of time;" Which he wasn't.

"You probably don't know this as well as Uncle does, but I don't easily express my feelings. And I'm going to try to now."

"All right." I didn't know where he was going with this. But I had a feeling that he was heading towards something to do with Sokka. "What is it Zuko? Talk to me."

"I don't want to say anything that will change your mind about what you've already decided." I put my hand to his face, wanting him to stop.

"Zuko, I know…"

"Please let me finish…" He tired to start what he was about to say but he never did.

"You were the only one who told me not to worry and now I'm going to tell you to do the same."

"Raeya I don't want you to stay here for the wrong reasons."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I saw how frightened you where when you first came here. I just don't want your feelings of safety that have been projected onto me to be the only reason that you…"

"Dammit, Zuko stop it! Yes, I was afraid when I got here. I will always have that small amount of fear that comes from what happened… But after that first night here… You kept your promise and didn't lay a hand on me. As I started to trust you, I decided that I had to let go of some of that fear, or else I'd never be happy. Many talks with your uncle helped me figure that out… I meant it when I said that I'm not going anywhere. Don't doubt that…So now would you just be quiet."

He pulled me close, and walked me back to the wall. I weaved my fingers into his hair and kissed him. He responded. Hands ran up my neck and fingers fell through my hair. I opened my eyes; saw the pale glow glistening from my skin. I felt the fire burning inside me and wanted it to stop before it consumed me whole. The fire did nothing but grow as long as Zuko was touching me. "Zuko."

His mouth was at my neck and then my collarbone. "Hmm?" I fiddled with the buttons and the collar of his shirt. I kissed his jaw line, and followed it down his neck, and to his collarbone. He seemed warmer than he always did. I tried to reason with myself inside of my head, to stop. Sokka and Iroh would be sure to wake up, and come to the door and find it locked. Sokka knew about us but that didn't mean he wouldn't fly to conclusions if he found me in Zuko's room, with the door locked. He'd lose his mind.

My mind was taken off of the thought by Zuko's lips playing at the back of my ear. I groaned. The heat in my stomach was maddening. Undoing the rest of the buttons I pulled his shirt off completely. Not long afterward mine came off too. I felt a little nervous twinge at the pit of my stomach. Zuko and I had played around before but usually with clothes on top. It wasn't like this would be my first time but it would be with him. That thought and the fear made me stop completely. Zuko was nuzzling my chest, and it was nice, but I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Raeya. I was pushing this too fast."

"No, no, it's not you." I crawled away from him and tried to find my shirt.

"Then what is it?" I found one of our shirts and pulled it on. Starting to button it, I realized it was Zuko's, and undid the buttons. "Raeya talk to me."

"I'm fine." He pulled at my ankle and pulled me back to him. "Let me go." He put his arms around me and held me tight.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Is it something I did?"

Then came the stupid tears. "No. It's nothing you did… I just…" Struggling I tried to break away from him.

"Stop it now and tell me what's wrong."

"Please just let me go." He rested his head on mine and nestled his cheek against my neck.

"No. I will not let you go… I thought we established that. Whatever it is…"

"It's me! I don't deserve you." He moved his head and brought his arms away.

"What do you mean? That's ridiculous."

"No it's not… and it's true… I'm never going to be like I used to… I'm a damaged, broken up package that you can't fix."

"You are not and even if you were I wouldn't have you any other way. I like you just the way you are. If that wasn't true I wouldn't have wasted my time."

"Stop trying to make me feel better please. That's just making it worse… Just don't be nice to me."

"Come on now. Don't be like this." I sent him a mean look in the dark. I got up from his lap and left the room.

"Raeya where are you going?" I didn't answer him. "Raeya come back." I was trying to get the stubborn lock to budge when Zuko came up. "I thought you said you wouldn't leave."

I dropped my hand from the door and turned around to face him. My lips quivered and I put my hand up to cover it. He came over to me and pulled me to him. His chin rested on my head. A hand brushed the back of my head. I cried some more, like a big whimp. When I had calmed down some, he raised my chin up, and wiped at my tears. "No more tears." I nodded and put my cheek on his chest. I hated crying and in front of anyone. Zuko made me feel less bad about it. He slid an arm under me and carried me over to the bed. He set me down easy and sat down next to me. "Don't go anywhere."

He went away and pulling open a drawer, came back over to me. "I think I had better return this." He placed my mother's necklace in my hand. I sat up and took it from him.

"Thank you." He took it from my hands and put it around my neck. He kissed my temple and got up.

"Okay. I say that's a fair trade for my shirt. I don't want your brother to ask any questions." I shook my head at him. He kneeled in front of me. "Do you mind?" I shook my head and moved my hands away. He unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it off my shoulders. He didn't do anything other than that but his touch still made me shiver. "You know I think I like it better on you." I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't you roll your eyes at me missy."

"Missy; really."

"Are you being sassy with me?"

I shook my head no, "oh of course not. I would never do such a thing."

"Of course not" he said non-believingly. I think he may have even rolled his eyes at me. I rolled off the bed and went to find my shirt. I found it and slipped it over my head.

Zuko sat waiting for me and watched. "Oh do you have to put it back on. I like you with it off too."

I could help but blush. "I'm sure you do. Come on now, they'll be up, and wondering where we are."

"Fine, fine." He trailed along behind me and then by my side as we walked down the hall. My fingers brushed his and he took them in his hand. I hadn't placed him as a hand holder but he did continue to surprise me. We came to Sokka's door and he pulled ahead of me. He knocked on the door. It opened wide and surprise was written all over Sokka's face. "Raeya and I were hoping you'd be up. We were wondering if you like to join us?"

I could tell Sokka didn't really know how to respond to this, so he just replied a simple, "sure."

"We'll be waiting on the deck." Sokka nodded and we left.

"Well that certainly took a lot of courage… " I said at him.

"Well I can't just ignore him now can I?"

"You could have."

"We can all do some wonderful friendly bonding time" he said with such a fake smile.

"I'm glad you did that." I snuggled his arm. "You know what we should do."

He shook his head. "Am I going to like this?"

I shot him a grin. "Probably not… but you had a pretty good time the last time we did it." His face looked worried. "Oh don't worry. I think you'll have a good time."

"What are you planning exactly?"

We came to the deck and I went to the railing. "I was thinking about going for a swim. It's starting to get cold and I want to go swimming one more time."

"Raeya you're insane. The water's probably freezing now as it is."

"I don't think it will bother me. But if you think you're not up to it."

"Are you trying to sweet-talk me?"

"Duh." I dropped my clothes, down to my under things. and climbed onto the railing. "Are you coming or not?"

"What about Sokka?"

Then Sokka came up the stair way. "What about Sokka?"

I looked back at him, "tell your sister that the water is too cold" I said matter of factly.

"Rae are you crazy? Come down from there and put your clothes back on."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Nope" and slid off the rail. I fell and heard myself squeal. I hit the water and dove down, down. The water was a little cold but it was great. I surfaced back up and took a breath. The first thing I heard was the two of them calling.

"Raeya come back here."

"Ray, come on."

I shook my hair and splashed the water around. "Stop your fussing and come down here already! It's not that bad" The boys looked at each other for a second and pulled off their shirts. They sat on the edge of the rail and jumped down. They yelled as they went down. I laughed and waited for them to come back up. Zuko came up first and then Sokka.

"It's freezing!" Sokka shouted. "You said it wasn't that bad."

"It's not." I swam over to him and dunked him under. Zuko stayed off to the side and watched; laughing. "Don't think you're not going to get yours." I leapt on him and dunked him under. Sokka merged out of the water and grabbed my foot and yanked me down. Bubbles came up from my mouth as I yelled. I surfaced again and saw Iroh standing on the ship. "Iroh, don't sail away without us!" He smiled and waved. A while later, the ship slowed to a stop and I went about trying to drown my boys.

After a couple of hours in the sea we decided it would be best to head back to the ship. I beat them both back in record time-With the help of my bending of course. Sokka and Zuko followed neck and neck. I found the side ladder and started up. Zuko pulled ahead and was one step behind me on the ladder. I stopped and pushed him back with my foot. He lost his hold and dropped, taking Sokka down with him.

I covered my mouth, to suppress the laugh. I hoisted myself over the side and looked down for the boys. They were both now climbing up the ladder. I bent the water from my hair, spraying it at them, and pulled my clothes back on.

The boys crawled on deck and looked at me as if they were strategizing. "What are the two of you looking at?" They came closer and merely shrugged. "Really guys, what are you doing?" The grin on Sokka's face widened. They seized me with their hands and pulled me to the side of the ship.

Zuko kissed my forehead. "Just evening the score dear."

"Zuko don't you dare…" and they dropped me. I twisted myself and turned the water around me to ice. I built the arc up higher and higher, till I slid myself right back up, and over the side of the ship. I landed on my toes and bowed to the boys. "That's not the landing you two were hoping for now was it?" Their faces fell flat. They shuffled back into their clothes; I took each of their hands and pulled them along behind me.

"That was cheating. Bending is not allowed next time" Sokka said. "Katara always does that." What he said made me pause for a second after that. Zuko squeezed my hand. We walked on. I took the two of them into the kitchen and made them some hot tea to drink. The water had been cold and I didn't want them to get sick.

"Zuko would you make us a fire?" He gave me a light smile and snapped his fingers. A tiny spark of flame burned at the tip of his fingers. He knelt down by the fireplace and in moments a bright fire started to burn. When he sat back down, I shot him a smile and brought them their tea. As I sat, a pleasant calmness settled over us. Zuko and Sokka actually talked amongst themselves. The sight made me smile. If the two of them could get along then why couldn't the rest of the world. A great quake shook the ship and spilt my tea. The three of us rushed above deck to see what had happed. When I came to the top of the stairs all I could see was chaos. Air rushed past us and made two of the deck hands fall back. The great white bison I had seen from before hovered in the sky. _Katara. They've come back for him… or maybe both of us?_

I began to panic. _What am I going to do? They won't understand if I don't go with them. If I go I most likely will never see Zuko again… _Water swept across the deck and froze many of the men where they stood. I looked for Zuko and saw him battling with the boy. "Zuko stop!"

Sokka came to me and pulled me along with him. "Raeya come on. Let's get out of here!" I dug in my heels and tried to stop him.

"Sokka, I…"

"Raeya we have to go now! I don't know how much longer Aang and Katara can hold them off." Sokka kept me right alongside him. The Avatar put up a tough fight and Katara made it even harder for Zuko to keep his footing on the ice. Zuko fell onto his back and she and the Avatar ran back to the bison. Katara yelled for Sokka and me to hurry. Sokka climbed onto the animal's back and held a hand to me.

Katara's head turned. I looked back and saw Zuko coming for us. She sent a hard shot of water at him and he fell. He didn't get up right away. Sokka's held his hand for me. "Reaya come on, we have to go, now!"

I looked back at Zuko. "I can't… You go. Get the Avatar away from here. Fly fast."

"Rae?"

"Go on." Katara's and Sokka's face fell.

"We are not leaving without you." She said.

"You have to. There's no time. Go now." I begged them. I pushed Sokka back on the bison and watched them fly away. I melted the ice and fell at Zuko's side. I held his face in my hands. "Zuko, look at me." The ice water around his head swirled red and pink. I called for help as I bent the water away.

Hirashu came running to us and put Zuko on a stretcher. They carried him away and I followed behind on their heels. In the infirmary Hirashu examined his head. I held tight to his limp hand and waited. Minutes later his eyes started to open. His eyes were glossy and he seemed dazed. He tried to sit up but I stopped him. "Don't get up." I leaned down to his ear. "Lie still."

My words seemed to take a moment to sink in. I held onto him while Hirashu bandaged his head. We lead him back to his room and put him in bed. I forced myself to keep from trembling. The worry that had settled in the pit of my stomach started to rise to my throat. As his face started to gain some color once again it lessened. I stayed at his side the whole time. Hirashu insisted that I keep him up for the next few hours.

As he lay in bed he took my hand. "I dreamt that I almost lost you…"

I pushed my fingers through his and kissed his hand. "No. I could not bare to leave you, but you do not think of that now. You need to rest. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know that it had to be hard for you…" I nodded.

"Don't worry yourself about that now. We will have our time together as a family one day. I know that." He moved closer and pressed his head against my leg. I laid my hand on the side of his face.

"I really am sor-"

"Zuko, its fine. I'm right where I want to be and not another word out of you. You need to take it easy for a little while."

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

I had seen Raeya leave many times in my dreams. She had left with her brother and gone off with the Avatar and her sister. I had never really imagined that when she was faced with the choice that she wouldn't choose them. The last thing I had seen while still conscious was her taking her brother's hand. Then black. I knew she was gone then and that I had lost her. When I woke up I would follow after them and get her back.

As I came round I woke to her sweet and worried face. At first I thought I might be imagining the whole thing. But as her hand held onto mine, and she whispered in my ear, I knew she was really there. I wanted to hold her to make sure but she stopped me. She led me back to the room and put me in bed. That was fine with me as long as she would be there.

She stayed with me and kept her cool hand on mine. I hugged her leg, if I fell asleep… I wanted to be able to hold onto her. To reassure me; in the morning when I woke up that I wasn't dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Iroh's POV<strong>

_These kids are going to kill me. It's either one thing or another. Now an almost cracked sulk. _Raeya, the dear girl had stayed by my nephews' side the whole time. Her devotion to him was strong but I hadn't thought that it would be so binding as to make her hold back from her family. _I am glad that she did, for Zuko's sake. I dare say we all love that girl._

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<strong>

"Why didn't she come with us? I just don't understand." Katara raged.

"Katara you need to sit down… I am about to tell you the most outrageous thing you have ever heard. It's going to come as quite a shock. You really should sit down." Sokka said patting the saddle. "Our sister is in love with him."

The look on Katara's face was a hard one to explain. She sat down and looked at Sokka. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard what you said."

I personally didn't know what to make of the situation either. She wasn't my sister but I couldn't help feeling a sense of betrayal that came over me. Katara had to feel it too. Her pretty blue eyes became mean and bewildered. Sokka shook his head at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, you heard right. Raeya, she's in love with him." He said it in a tight, funny way, which wasn't out of his usually goofy behavior, and made me believe him even more.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I mean maybe she can get him to join our side?" I said shyly. I don't think Katara was even listening to me.

"What you are saying is insane Sokka. There's no way she could love him, him of all people, the flipping prince of the Fire Nation. They took her from us, she can't- This just doesn't make any sense. "

"Look Katara, I couldn't make any sense out of it either. But that fact of it is-is that she does. "

"She hasn't seen us since… why wouldn't she come with us?" Katara's head dropped and she went silent. I shifted from my spot behind Appa's head and went to sit next to her.

"Katara I'm sorry. She's probably just confused is all." She shook her head and didn't say anything.

"I hope your right Aang… I just can't believe it. "Sokka came to her other side and put an arm around her.

"You know I still don't like it either but he didn't treat her badly." Katara glared at him.

"Sokka I don't want to talk about this anymore. It makes me angry; angry at her."

"Katara don't be mad."

That did anything but make her less angry. "Sokka you were with her. You got to talk to her. You've had longer to process this."

"Don't be jealous Katara."

"Sokka stop. I'm done talking about this. Let's just drop it for now."

"Fine."

Later that night, as we drifted in the sky, I tried to talk to Katara about "the situation" but she didn't want to. I wanted to make her feel better but I didn't know how. After minutes of arguing with myself, I finally decided it was best to leave her be, and let her cool off till morning. In the morning, Katara seemed to be in a much better mood. Neither Sokka nor I brought up the subject of Raeya again for fear of upsetting Katara again. Instead we searched the map for a good place to stop and rest for a while. We picked a spot in the northeastern part of the Earth Kingdom and headed in that direction.

Our food was running low again and we needed to resupply. Sokka was against my going into town but I insisted. Once we found the road that would lead us to town, I had my disguise on, and was ready to find some food. _Gee, I'm starting to sound a lot like Sokka. _After walking down the road a ways we came upon a large sign. There was a poster showcasing The Fire Days Festival in the nearest town. But that wasn't the only thing we found. There were more posters- wanted posters- of me. Now both Sokka and Katara thought that we should move on and look at the next town.

But I wasn't going to be talked out of this. Katara and Sokka needed a distraction after recent events and we needed food.

"But guys I have to learn fire bending at some point and this could be my only chance to watch a master up close." Katara gave in first.

"I guess we could check it out." Then came Sokka's worried bantering.

"What! You want to walk into a Fire Nation town, where they are all fired up about, you know their fire." But Katara had already decided and she knew we needed to restock soon.

"Well wear disguises and if there's trouble well leave."

"Yeah, because we always leave before we get into trouble" Sokka sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, long time no see, right. This is The Deserter episodechapter. I know it's been years since I've updated this. I have been busy with my sophomore year in college and yeah that's my excuse. I'm going to try to finish this but don't hold your breath on regular updates. I do have a mini break coming up so maybe I can get some of this done. And let me know if I have lost my touch. Thanks for sticking with it and I hope you like this long overdue chapter.**


End file.
